Little Moments
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Little moments from the Okumura brothers childhood, when they spent time with their Father, to their teens, when they arrived at the academy with their two older brothers, Mephisto and Amaimon.
1. The Park

**This is seriously short, but it's just a very small drabble that was inspired by a picture on my facebook page. **

* * *

Fujimoto sighed as he sat on a park bench with his one and only friend, Mephisto. Shiro was feeling rather tired from the morning's events. After all, chasing after his twins, one of them being a demon, was exhausting. He took out a cigarette and lit it while beginning to take a drag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mephisto asked as he sat beside Shiro. He had a squirming demon child laying over his lap with his tail wagging as he watched others play. Mephisto frowned at Shiro's action, and the other had to explain himself.

"What? I haven't had one in a while," Shiro defended himself. Of course, it wasn't going to cut it with Mephisto. Not while Shiro was the one raising his baby brothers.

"Have you forgotten the child in your arms? You can't smoke," Mephisto said. Shiro looked down to indeed see the other twin in his arms. Little Yukio was resting peacefully in the crook of his arm as Shiro smoked.

"Says the man who has his brother on a leash," Shiro chuckled. Mephisto looked at the end of the leash he held in his hand and saw his other kid brother, Amaimon. Amaimon was currently chasing after a young blonde hair, who in all honesty looked terrified of him.

"Shut up. I have good reasons and a lot of experience with this," Mephisto said.

* * *

**Considering updating with some small little drabbles of the brothers and Shiro. R&R**


	2. Ice Cream

**Longer, but I still think it's too short...**

* * *

"Daddy, why am I so different?" Rin asked quietly. He was currently on his Father's back being carried home from the school. When his teacher had demanded that he stay after class and wait for his Father, Rin Okumura couldn't help but feel terrible about the things he had done.

It wasn't that he had done anything particularly bad. His intentions were well, though he didn't go about on his actions just the right way. The raven haired boy was simply trying to defend his twin brother who had been picked on by some other students.

Let's just say Rin wasn't very good at controlling his anger. When someone messed with his younger twin, he went all out with their punishment, even if it was more than he intended.

Rin had some abnormal strength for a first grader. It was because he was a demon, the son of Satan, who had his powers sealed when he was born by his older brother, Mephisto. When his classmates had gone about teasing Yukio, Rin gave them a fate worse than..well, not death, that's for sure.

The children were currently suffering in the hospital and Shiro had to explain another way out of Rin's trouble. Shiro loved his son very much, he wouldn't trade him for anything else in the world, though the man did not think that children could be this much of a hassle when he took him in.

"You're unique, Rin," Shiro said. The boy was not buying it, nuzzling into the back of Shiro's neck with sadness. "It doesn't matter what others think of you, Rin. I love you, and so do your brothers," the man added. "Speaking of your brothers.." Shiro said, directed more to himself than Rin.

"Are big brothers visiting today?" Rin asked excitedly. Shiro gave a nod and the small boy began to get excited. Not that he wasn't before his question was confirmed. Shiro chuckled as the boy struggled to be put down. When the man placed his son on the ground, Rin began to run at a faster pace. He loved to see his brothers. They always brought entertainment.

"Not so fast, you'll trip!" Shiro scolded, though to no avail. Rin wasn't listening. The man sighed and caught up with him, taking the small hand in his own. "They're not going anywhere," Shiro said. The two walked steadily until they reached the monastery.

"Welcome home, Daddy, Nii-san!" Yukio exclaimed with a smile. The other twin ran to Rin and embraced him tightly. He had been waiting for his brother to come home ever since he left from school with Kyodo and Maruta.

"Hey there, Rin. Took you some time," Mephisto said as he saw the smaller boy. "Another fight?" he asked, more directed to Shiro.

"Yes, another one," Shiro said with a sigh. "It's not like it's that big of a deal. All kids fight," was something Shiro constantly reminded himself. He couldn't loose his cool, though was nowhere near close to doing so when he was so proud of his older son for defending is younger.

"You're right," Mephisto responded. Amaimon quickly ran to the twins that were continuing to hug. He tackled the two to the ground when Rin and Amaimon began to 'fight' as they always did when they saw each other. It wasn't like real fighting, but more like a playful skirmish between children.

"No leash this time?" Shiro asked. It was surprising as every time Mephisto ever brought the boy to see them he was on a leash.

"Not until we're on our way back home, or somewhere stopped. He won't run away while he's here," Mephisto said.

"Ah, so you've finally trained him?" Shiro joked.

"Very funny. What about my favorite twins? Are my baby brothers behaving themselves?" Mephisto asked.

"Rin just got him from a fight and you'll ask that?" Shiro asked. Mephisto gave a chuckle at this.

"What can I say, he's just like his Father," Mephisto joked.

"I would say he's more like his Mother," Shiro said. It was true, Yuri and Rin shared the same temperamental state, not to mention their attitude.

"He's my brother! You can play with him later!" the men were suddenly engrossed with by what the younger children were fighting about. Well, what Rin and Amaimon were fighting about.

"You always get to see him! He's my brother too, ya know!" Amaimon shouted. Rin growled just as Amaimon pounced. Shiro was about to intervene when Mephisto stopped him.

"It's healthy for boys to fight. Anyway, I know just what to break the two up," Mephisto said. Shiro decided to humor him, letting him fix the problem. It wasn't long before Mephisto produced ice cream for the children. Amaimon had a sweet tooth and Rin was a glutton. Yukio was just a normal child. Soon enough, the three were cheerfully eating ice cream and the room was actually silent for a moment.

"Is it just me or does it seem like you're rewarding them for fighting?" Shiro asked.


	3. MineCraft

**Feel free to give ideas, I'm blocked. **

* * *

"Shut the hell up! Why should I listen to you, anyway?" Rin shouted out. Shiro sighed. Another skirmish between brothers. Only, this wasn't Rin and his twin brother Yukio having an argument. That would be a rare sight to see, seeing as the two were best friends. Though, it was Rin and his older brother Mephisto having an argument. This would be normal. After all, Mephisto being much older and wiser did like to bring out the fiery rage of teenage hormones out of his brother. He couldn't do that with Amaimon since that brother seemed to hardly ever have emotions. He rarely even smiled, unless he was fighting with Rin, something he did enjoy.

"Because I'm right," Mephisto smirked. He was indeed having the time of his life, and all he had to do was bring out the boy's anger.

"Who says?!" Rin continued to shout his mouth off.

"Me," Mephisto said. When Rin burst into blue flames, Mephisto got out a carton of ice cream, placing it in front of the boy. Rin glared.

"That doesn't work anymore, you jack ass!" Rin shouted again.

"Oh, but I loved when it did. If you're not careful you'll met the ice cream _and _the computer," Mephisto said.

"Shut up, I was five when that worked," Rin said as he turned his gaze back to the computer screen. He was currently trying to figure out how to play minecraft. Mephisto had suggested he do something, since the man was the almighty when it came to these types of things. Of course, Rin's reaction was to immediately shoot it down and reject it, something that caused an outburst between the two. Even though the teen rejected Mephisto's advice, he still went through with it, turning out to be wrong, Mephisto was right.

"Told you," Mephisto stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. Rin was about to lash out at him when Shiro decided to intervene. After all, Mephisto's tactics didn't work as well as they used to, though Shiro's did. He cleared his throat, causing the two to look towards him.

"What is it?" Rin asked, seeming less angry. His flames slowly disappeared as he stared at his Father.

"You need to start working on your homework," Shiro reminded. Rin groaned. "If you're not off that computer in ten minutes I'm turning it off myself," the man added. Rin frowned and saved his minecraft account before standing from the computer desk. He shot a warning glance at Mephisto who was about to hack it, but the man decided against it for now. He wanted to see if he could make his little bro burst into flames again.

"Father, I'm home," Yukio called as he walked in. Amaimon trailed behind him. Shiro looked to the three brothers who now stood next to each other all together. If you looked at the three, you would never believe they were brothers, let alone that Yukio and Rin were _twins_.

Yukio stood taller than Rin with dark brown hair and teal eyes. He was pale, and had three moles, two on his cheek and one on his chin. Rin stood shorter than all his brothers. He had raven hair and dark blue eyes. He inherited the dark blue eyes from his Mother, while Yukio inherited his dark brown hair from her. Amaimon stood taller than the twins with green hair and teal eyes. His green hair stuck up in a large horn point thing on the top of his head.

"Good to see you, Yukio. If you don't have any homework, why don't you help Rin with his. He's being a lazy starter again," Shiro said. Yukio nodded.

"Sure. I don't have much to do, I was just going to re-read over the history of the eight kings of hell. I was thinking Amaimon could actually help me to go over them as well, seeing as he is the expert," Yukio said.

"That's a good idea. Rin, how about you join them after your homework?" Shiro suggested. Rin frowned.

"No thanks, not my style," he said. The teen stood and walked to his room while slamming the door. Mephisto then frowned.

"Aw, now I won't get my fun anymore."

* * *

**R&R**


	4. True Cross

**T^T All of these chapters are short. I have failed as a writer. **

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto stared down impatiently at the beds that his two children currently occupied. He knew that they were aware that they were to spend the day at True Cross academy. Yukio had expressed his excitement for going with much enthusiasm, though Rin had expressed his displeasure with many swear words that creeped out of his lips.

Even though they knew they were supposed to be going, the two had found themselves in bed, sleeping the day away. It occurred to Shiro that he would definitely have this problem with Rin, that much was clear. Though, to have this issue with Yukio, it was a surprise to the man.

"Up!" he shouted through the room, only to be met with the sound of an echo. The boys didn't stir. Shiro groaned, realizing he would have to resort to desperate measures. "The last one out the door has to read the bible scriptures for every sermon at every hour for a month!" the man shouted.

The children were soon awake and running out the door with a rush, completely forgetting about their breakfast. This only brought everyone in the house a laugh as they watched the two race to get out.

"Breakfast?" Shiro asked. He knew they would only regret it later if they didn't eat now.

"No time!" the two shouted simultaneously. They hadn't noticed it, but both of them had dressed nearly identical. Rin wore a blue hood jacket with black jeans and regular blue sneakers. Yukio had dressed in a yellow hood jacket with black jeans that were identical to Rin's. This made everyone else laugh.

"Hold it, twins. Have some breakfast, I was kidding about the bible scriptures," Shiro admitted. The boys gave frowns and sat at the table. Rin, of course, gobbled his food down while Yukio ate quietly. Of course, being raised in a monastery, they gave a little pray before they ate.

"You're gobbling," Yukio mentioned to his brother. Rin glared at Yukio.

"Who the hell are you, my Mom?" Rin asked. Shiro laughed.

"Now, now, no fighting at the table. Hurry, I think Mephisto is waiting outside in the car," Shiro said. The boys were to go with their older brother to see his school and consider going there. They were warned that Amaimon would not be in attendance, something Rin could put on a plus side, though Yukio couldn't care less. He wanted to be with his brothers, but he wanted to go to that school as well, whether or not they were there. After all, the teen wanted to be a doctor and wouldn't be able to manage that without an excellent academic background. Something that school could provide.

The two gave thanks after they ate and washed their dishes quietly. They walked outside and sure enough the florescent pink limo was waiting for them. Yukio noticed the groan that Rin gave and noted down the look that Rin gave back to the monastery. After all, the two had never been too far from home before. They were either at school or home, and Rin did have the occasional job here and there, though it was never away from walking or bike riding distance. This would be far enough that they surely weren't going back home on the same day.

"Welcome to True Cross academy, my baby brothers," Mephisto said as they neared the school. Rin gave an apparent groan and leaned back in his seat. They walked in the school, though Mephisto claimed to other duties. He told the boys where his office was and when they were finished looking around to come find him. And with that, the two set off around the school.

"Amaimon, I thought you weren't going to be here?" Rin asked as he spotted one of his older brothers. The green haired man looked to the teen.

"Brother doesn't know I'm here. I was just having a look around. What are you two doing here?" Amaimon asked as he had a signature lollypop in his mouth.

"We were having a look around as well. Mephisto was wanting Nii-san and I to go to school here, so we wanted to have a look before we decided. Graduation from middle school is near," Yukio said.

"That's right. Are you having a celebration?" Amaimon conversed.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'll talk to Father and see if we're doing anything. If we do something at the house then I'll let you and Mephisto know and you can come. If we do anything, I'm sure there will be sweets," Yukio said with a light chuckle.

"Sweets?" Rin and Amaimon snapped at the same time. When the youngest brother filled with laughter, the two older ones snapped out of their daze and the group of three began to laugh together.

* * *

**I had to cut it off here. I couldn't drag it out any longer, and I was considering to not post it since it just went nowhere, but I figured I might as well. It's just a drabble, after all. **


	5. Banana Fight!

**I think this was the shortest one. I wanted something to post, but couldn't think of anything for the life of me. Basically, this idea came from my younger brother. **

* * *

Rin was cooking lunch in the kitchen as he hummed quietly to himself. Even Rin liked peace and quiet now and then, even if he couldn't give others the same.

"Oh, Rin!" was called through the house. Rin groaned as his humming halted. Mephisto was over for lunch, that was right. Rin had completely forgotten for a moment. The teen turned to see Mephisto, though he saw the man slowly slip and fall on something that happened to be on the floor.

"Banana peel?" Rin asked himself as he watched his brother on the floor. It was a truly hilarious sight to behold and Amaimon followed in with Yukio shortly after. When they walked in, they found Mephisto laying on the ground, and Rin about to join him as he balled up in laughter. After the other brothers realized what happened, they chuckled to themselves as well.

"Rin," Amaimon said. Rin stopped his laughing and turned to his older brother to see him holding a banana in his hand, though the peel was untouched. "You killed my brother, now I will kill you," he said with a somewhat serious look on his face.

Rin quickly picked up another banana and smirked at Amaimon. "Bring it, bitch," and with that, the brothers battled with their bananas. In a non perverted way, I assure you.

"Are you two sure you should be doing this? You'll make a mess," Yukio warned. His older brothers payed no attention to him, and he didn't give them any other warning on the matter as he walked out of the room. Better for them to get into trouble than for him to be mistaken as apart of the matter.

"Rin, Amaimon! What have you done to my kitchen?!" Shiro shouted. He didn't know what else to do. By now, Mephisto had gotten up and sat on the counter to spectate their battle.

"He started it!" the two shouted simultaneously, pointing to each other.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it and you're _both _going to clean this kitchen! I want to be able to eat off the floor," Shiro said. The two grimaced and were tossed a mop and a rag. Mephisto made a bucket of water appear and float for the boys to clean.

"That shall help you with your cleaning," Mephisto chuckled. The two brothers swore at their eldest brother and began to clean with pouts apparent on their faces.

"Honestly, Rin, I didn't raise you to fight with food," Shiro said as he spectated their cleaning. "and Amaimon, I would hope that Mephisto didn't raise you to do such either," Shiro said.

"He didn't," Amaimon said. He continued to suck on his lollypop as he cleaned, occasionally making the floor wet around Rin's feet so his younger brother would slip onto the wet floor and lash out at him.

Shiro sighed. What would he do with these boys?


	6. Nostalgia

**Finally! A longer chapter! This started out to be a fic with a lot of tension between Yukio and Rin, and I ended up making it a fluff between Amaimon and Rin. I hate how fast my head-not to mention my fingers-switch subjects.**

* * *

"Honestly, will you control that thing? It's getting in my way," Yukio said as he sat at the dining table studying. Rin was attempting to do the same, and his tail just happened to be covering over Yukio's notes. It brought amusement to Rin's face, though he in all honesty didn't do such a thing deliberately.

"Yeah, Rin, we could put your tail in a bucket of water and mop the floor with it. That would make it useful," Shiro said.

"Shut up, old man. I don't have control over what this thing does. I swear, it's just a nuisance," Rin growled. He gave a groan and laid his head on the table.

"Study, Nii-san," Yukio scolded slightly. Shiro chuckled and continued to go through a booklet of things about exorcists that Rin wasn't interested in.

"When are they coming?" Rin asked, speaking of Amaimon and Mephisto. The two were due to come visit sometime that day. Rin only knew this because Yukio had been talking about Amaimon coming over to help him study the eight kings of hell again.

"Not until this evening for dinner. You did graduate from middle school today, I'm sure they want to give their congratulations to you," Shiro said.

"Mind if I go out?" Rin asked. Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What?" the teen asked harshly.

"I'm surprised you're asking me. You can go out if you want, be back before dark," Shiro said. Rin nodded and stood from his chair. He put his books away, if he didn't Yukio would scold him until he fell asleep. When he was finished, he set out to the park. The teen needed thinking time. He had made sure to tuck his tail in before going to the park, and when he arrived he sat on a swing.

"Nostalgic, don't you think?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Rin made no move to answer just yet. He knew who it was. The other was right, it was nostalgic.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked after a moment of thought. He looked up to see Amaimon.

"I came early, but didn't want to surprise you with a visit just yet. I was coming here to think. I guess you were doing the same," his green haired brother replied.

"Yeah.." Rin trailed off.

"_Give that back!" Rin shouted at his green haired brother. Amaimon stuck his tongue out as he held the wrist band above his head. _

"_Finders keepers, looser weepers!" Amaimon laughed. He knew the importance of the item, though his childish mind kept him from caring about the sentimental value of the item. Because, even though he didn't acknowledge it..._

_He knew that wrist band was the only thing Rin had from his Mother. _

"_Daddy! Big brother's being mean to me!" Rin cried out to Shiro. The man sighed. _

"_Amaimon, you don't want to be mean to your little brother, do you?" Shiro asked. _

"_Yes I do!" Amaimon shouted out. He was frowning deeply and Shiro knew his goal was to find out why before encouraging him to be nicer to Rin. _

"_Why?" Shiro asked softly. He lifted Amaimon and placed him on his lap. _

"_Because Rin took away brother. All he thinks about is stupid Rin and Yukio," Amaimon admitted. _

"_Do you think if you're mean to Rin and Yukio that Mephisto will pay more attention to you?" Shiro asked. When the boy gave a nod, Shiro sighed. "That won't happen," he added. _

"_Why not?!" Amaimon suddenly shouted. _

"_Because," Shiro began. "He'll be more concerned with Rin and Yukio, paying a closer eye on the twins to make sure you're not bullying them. Him and I both. You'll get less attention," he admitted to the boy. _

"_Really?" the green haired boy asked. Shiro gave a nod. "Oh.." he trailed off. _

"_So, be nicer to the twins, alright? They're your little brothers and they depend on you," Shiro said. Amaimon smiled brightly and gave a nod. _

"_I will!" Amaimon exclaimed proudly. Shiro placed him near Rin, and the wristband was given back to the younger boy. "Sorry, Rin," Amaimon apologized. _

"_It's alright, brother," Rin smiled. He gave Amaimon a hug before they returned to playing. "Daddy, push me on the swings!"_

"That was a long time ago.." Rin thought quietly to himself.

"What was?" Amaimon asked.

"When we were here with the old man," Rin said.

"That was a long time ago. Do you still have that wristband?" Amaimon asked. He was amazed when Rin took it out of his pocket, showing it off. "I can't believe it, you actually kept something for longer than an hour,"

"Shut up! I've kept things before," Rin defended.

"Like that dog you kept and Yukio ended up taking care of it?" Amaimon asked.

"Shut the hell up, I take care of Kuro just fine, you know," Rin said, speaking of his Dad's cat that had taken a liking to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that Shiro has a wonderful time chasing the two of you down," Amaimon smirked.

"I'm sure," Rin laughed. The two thought for a long moment, an awkward silence forming. "Hey, Amaimon..do you think it's weird that I have demon powers?" Rin broke the pause.

"Why would I think it's weird? I have the same powers, so does brother," Amaimon said blinking.

"I think Yukio finds it weird. I mean, he's the only one of us that doesn't have the power. He won't even let me sleep in the same bed as him anymore," Rin said.

"First, it would be weird if you _did _sleep in the same bed as him, you're fifteen now, and second, I think he's not used to it. It might be a while before he does get used to it, anyway," Amaimon admitted to the younger teen.

"Really?" Rin frowned. "That sucks.." he trailed off.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter. I think you're fine. After all, your powers weren't even awakened until just a little while ago, so it's a new thing to you and Yukio. He didn't really understand how other demons differed from humans until your powers awakened, anyway," Amaimon said.

"I guess you're right," Rin smirked.

"Aren't I always?" Amaimon joked.

"_I love you, big brother," Rin smiled as he was pushed on the swing next to Amaimon's. _

"_I love you too, Rin," Amaimon smiled as well. _

_Brothers, demons, and friends._

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Yuri

**-Sigh-, I'm running out of ideas. I wanted something that didn't have Mephisto and Amaimon in it, since they have been in every other chapter. Though, the next one will have them in it XD **

* * *

"Matching outfits?" Kyodo asked as he saw the boys dressed in identical clothing.

"I thought it fit for the occasion," Shiro said as he held the boys by their hands. He stood in his usual black exorcist coat with the twins.

"Where are you off to?" Maruta asked. There was a pause in the room as the boys looked around, not quite sure what was going on.

"You're going to see Yuri?" Kyodo broke the silence. Shiro gave a nod. Even though Yuri wasn't family, he had known her personally up until her death, and he was good friends with her. He felt like an older brother of some sort, even when he was sent to kill her and her offspring.

When Shiro thought about it, Yuri felt even closer to her than before now that he had raised her sons to the age of two, which they were now. The boys didn't know anything better, so it wasn't completely forbidden to bring up Yuri's name just yet. Though, at the pace they were learning, the Mothers name would soon be a thing of the past.

"Daddy! Out!" Rin exclaimed. He knew that they were going out, and he wanted to get a move on as he pointed at their shoes.

"Hold your horses, boy," Shiro chuckled. He sat the two down and put Rin's shoes on first. Yukio's were next before the man placed his own shoes on and they were off. It was snowy, almost Christmas. That meant that it would soon to the twins birthday, and the anniversary of their Mother's death.

Shiro had buried the woman himself, knowing that no one else could do it. After that day, he no longer bothered the goblins that lived in the forest. He knew they were Yuri's friends, and he couldn't harm them after taking in the children.

"Daddy! Look!" Yukio smiled brightly and pointed to the goblins that stood at the grave that Shiro made for the young woman. Shiro chuckled at the goblins that were in the shape of snowmen. Rin squinted his eyes in the direction that Yukio pointed at.

"Can't see!" Rin frowned deeply. Shiro knew that Rin couldn't see them. He hadn't possessed a spirit wound as Yukio had when he was born. Shiro could see them, though he himself was exposed to a spirit wound when he became an exorcist.

Rin was ignored, and Yukio stopped pointing to the goblins. Shiro walked with them to the grave and chuckled softly.

"Yuri.." he trailed off. When he thought of the woman, he thought of Rin. They were so much like, their resemblance and their actions. It was almost unnerving the way the boy acted so much like his Mother, even if he had no idea who she was.

"_They're my sons. Aren't they cute?_"Yuri had said those years ago. "_The one with blue flames is Rin, and the pale one is Yukio. They will..live...strong.._" she said before her dying breath. Shiro had been sent to exterminate the woman and her offspring, though after the Mother died on her own, the man couldn't bring himself to do it.

"_Yuri, you can't do this! You are the daughter of the vatican, what will happen when he finds out about this?!" Shiro had shouted to Yuri. She was just barely a woman, practically still a young girl. Her long curly dark brown hair flowed down her back and a few strands lingered in her face. She held a frown on her chubby face as she stared at the man she had been friends with for years. _

"_Why are you thinking about this so badly? You're only looking at demons and humans differently! Try to look at them as one," Yuri said. _

"_It's impossible. Demons are...demons!" Shiro frowned. _

"_I don't care! They are my children, and I will raise them. Satan and I will raise them together.." Yuri trailed off. _

"_You can't raise your children with a demon! Not only a demon, Satan! Those children cannot live! You will be burned at the stake, and the children will be killed," Shiro informed her. _

"_They won't. My children are mine, I will protect them no matter what. Satan will as well," Yuri told her friend. _

"_Growing up for those children will be hell. They might as well be put out of their misery," Shiro told. _

"_They don't have any misery to be put out of! Besides, I will raise them in this forest. My babies, Satan, and I will all stay here," Yuri said._

"_Satan cannot stay in your body forever, Yuri. You will grow weak, you will be killed by his power and he will return to Gehenna," Shiro said. _

"_I won't. I have enough willpower to not die from his power," Yuri said. Shiro put out his cigarette and left, not turning back. _

It was the last time he saw her before the birth of her children, and the death of her.

"Daddy?" Yukio looked up to his Father with a frown. Shiro watched his son who wore glasses for a long moment.

"Yes, Yukio?" Shiro asked.

"Cold," Yukio whimpered. Shiro chuckled.

"Of course. Let's go, boys," Shiro said. He lifted Rin and Yukio in each arm while he walked through the door of the cabin that Yuri had stayed in before her death. Though, instead of being greeted with the inside of the cabin, the man had used his keys to end up back in the monastery.

He knew he wouldn't return to that grave for some time.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Meeting the Babies

**Short! D": **

* * *

"Brother, I wanna see the babies!" Amaimon exclaimed as he stood near his older brother, Mephisto. They were visiting Shiro's to see the new babies that had made their way to being residents. Mephisto began to chuckle as he watched the excitement of his younger brother.

"Don't worry, you'll see them. Shiro says they're sleeping right now," Mephisto said. This made the younger frown with displeasure. "You'll see them," he said once more. As if on cue, there was the loud cry of an infant. It wasn't the cry of a normal newborn, though it was a cry nonetheless. Shiro groaned. He left, returning to the room with a small blue bundle.

"Lemme see!" Amaimon exclaimed. Shiro lowered the bundle into Amaimon's view. When Amaimon stared into the blanket, he saw a small infant with raven hair. His eyes were shut, so Amaimon couldn't see the color. "What's his name?" he asked.

"This is Rin," Shiro said.

"That's a stupid name," Amaimon said bluntly. The men chuckled. "Who named him?" Amaimon added.

"His Mother," Shiro told him. The green haired boy frowned. There were soft whimpers heard from the other room and Shiro gave a sigh. "That would be Yukio. Mephisto, hold Rin. And for God's sake, don't wake him up." the man ordered. He handed the infant over to Mephisto's grip and left the room. Moments later he returned with a yellow bundle.

"Who's that?" Amaimon asked.

"This is Rin's twin brother, Yukio. Since Rin's older, that would make Yukio your youngest brother," Shiro said.

"Yukio sounds better. I like him," Amaimon said. He peered into the bundle to see a baby with dark brown hair and teal eyes. "He doesn't look like Rin. Aren't they supposed to be twins?" Amaimon asked.

"They're fraternal twins. That means that they weren't from the same egg, so they don't have to look alike," Shiro explained.

"Good, now it won't be hard to them apart. I wanna be with my favorite," Amaimon said.

"Who would your favorite be? Yukio?" Mephisto asked suddenly. The men both had raised eyebrows as he watched the young demon.

"No," Amaimon said. "It's Rin!" he yelled with his relentless logic.

"My brother, defying logic in all kinds of ways," Mephisto sighed.


	9. Suicide Watch

**A longer one. **

* * *

Yukio loved his brother. He loved his twin brother that always cared for him when he was getting beaten up and bullied. He loved his twin brother that skipped school and dropped out when he was fifteen. He even loved his twin brother, who was a demon and allowed their Father to be killed.

Rin didn't know that, though.

Yukio couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault when Rin tried to take his own life. He had found him with slit wrists in the bathroom, and he was quick to give first aid. He gave it the best he could and quickly took Rin to the infirmary of the school where a nurse, who knew about Rin's condition, was there to treat him quickly.

Yukio couldn't do more for him, and he figured that a nurse or doctor could watch over him better than he could, so for now Rin was kept in the infirmary, transferred to a hospital that was partnered with the academy. He knew Rin would protest, but for now he was unconscious, and couldn't protest. When he awoke, he would be in for it, though Rin would be in for worse.

A change of breathing signaled to Yukio that his twin was awake. He was ready to let the other have it, though he assumed that Rin wouldn't be ready to talk for now. Considering what he was planning to do, he didn't want to speak ever again.

"You're awake," Yukio said. Rin watched him quietly before he gave a soft sigh.

"Water," Rin's voice cracked. Yukio poured some water and helped Rin to sit up, allowing him to drink. He had made sure the cup wasn't class so the teen couldn't break it and off himself.

"Rin, why did you do it?" Yukio asked softly. He stared at his brother's wrists that were wrapped tightly with bandages. The dark blue eyes averted themselves from the teal ones of Yukio. "Tell me!" he exclaimed. Rin had to look at him in shock. Just after he shouted, Bon walked in.

"You're relieved," Bon said with no emotion in his face. Yukio stared to Bon before glaring at his brother. He messed with the IV for a moment before exiting the room. As soon as Yukio had left, Rin's vision grew blurry and he was sucked into the darkness once more, hoping to never come out.

Rin's eyes opened and saw Bon was still sitting next to him reading a book. Rin didn't pay much attention to the title, but from what he could tell of Bon's personality, he was probably memorizing bible scriptures. Bon's attention turned to Rin when he heard a cough.

"You still out of it?" Bon asked. He didn't really meant for his question to be answered, but Rin shook his head with another cough. Bon had to get him some water and help him sit up. When Rin was finished drinking, he flopped back on to the bed, not being able to hold himself up any longer. "We all want to know..why did you do it?" it seemed like everyone was asking this.

"Everyone knows?" Rin asked. When Bon nodded, Rin had to groan. He hadn't meant for everyone to know. Actually, he hadn't meant to live! He was supposed to die, and that would be the end of it. Everyone could go on with their normal lives.

"Your brother is more worried than any of us," Bon said. Rin turned his gaze on the clock. "He only wants to know why you did it so he can help you." he added. Rin ignored the other. After a sigh, Bon told him what he had been waiting to here. "You're getting out of here tomorrow," Rin's eyes lit up as well as a smile on his face. He hated the hospital. He couldn't stand when others besides Yukio treated him. What Bon said next was what brought him down. "And you're going to therapy unless you tell Yukio why you did it,"

After another painful day of being in the hospital, Rin was able to go back to the dorms. The worst part of it was when everyone asked him if he was alright. They didn't dare ask why he tried to kill himself, knowing that it was most likely a sore subject.

What was embarrassing was when Yukio had sent everyone on suicide watch. Rin was not allowed to be alone anymore. Even with Kuro, since Kuro couldn't really do anything to stop him, being a cat and all.

"You set yourself up for this, Rin," Yukio said. He was standing in the bathroom as Rin showered. There was no need for Rin to have a razor, which was a good thing, thought there was always the off chance he had been able to get a hold of one and wanted a quiet spot to off himself. After all, the bathroom was where Yukio had found Rin in the first place.

"I wanted to die, not be watched while I shower," Rin said. He watched his hair quietly as his tail laid limp against the cold ground.

"Why _did_ you want to die?" Yukio asked. Again with this, it was everyday that he asked him, at least once. If he didn't ask him, which was rare, then Bon would. No one else bothered to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rin replied. He washed out his hair and scrubbed grime off of his body while Yukio lectured.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll tell your therapist tomorrow," Yukio said. "Since I payed a great deal of money for your new therapist, I'm sure you'll talk,"

"I guess I have no choice. Is it a girl or a boy?" Rin asked. Not that it mattered, but he figured it was something that he should know.

"It's a woman. I figured you could use a feminine touch, since you never met Mother," Yukio told.

"You're going to hold those damn memories you got from Satan over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Rin growled. His fangs bared and his eyes flashed for a moment before he turned back to normal.

"I'm not holding them over your head, Rin. I'm just trying to protect you. I don't care if you want to die or not, unless you give me a good enough reason, I won't let you," Yukio said.

"You want my goddamn reason?!" Rin shouted out suddenly. "I don't want to burden anyone else because of what I _am_!"

Yukio's eyes widened for a moment before he returned to normal.

"Is that what you think?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" Rin responded with another shout. He didn't realize how tense he was until he felt Yukio's tender touch on his shoulder.

"You don't burden us with what you are. You're not a what, you're a who. You're Rin Okumura, son of Shiro Fujimoto, and my twin brother," Yukio said. He watched as Rin relaxed. Yukio pat him on the head. "There, there," he said softly. "Better now?"

"Yeah.." Rin trailed off. "I'm sorry," he added.

"You don't want to die anymore, right?" Yukio asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Rin said.

* * *

Omake:

"Um...Rin, it kinda does.." Yukio said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because...I don't want you to die. No one does," Yukio told.

"Damn, Yukio. Always looking so much into things," Rin said softly to himself. "Yeah, I guess I don't want to die," the raven haired boy said.

"Alright, well, go get dressed and we'll go out for ice cream," Yukio said. As Rin walked away he called back to Yukio.

"You know we're not five anymore, right?" he called.

"And yet you're still getting ready to go," Yukio chuckled.

* * *

**R&R! **


	10. Glasses

**I did another Omake XD **

* * *

"No!" Rin shouted as he flailed his arm out which hit off Yukio's glasses. The brunette had just recently gotten the glasses since he complained to his Father about not being able to see. So it was off to the eye doctor and they had discovered that Yukio needed glasses. Rin had wanted to play with them, but when Yukio told him that Shiro had said to take good care of them, the other tyke had decided to throw a fit.

"Daddy!" Yukio cried out. Tears welled in his teal eyes and Shiro came to his rescue.

"What is it?" the man asked, kneeling down to face his two sons. Yukio pointed to the ground, unknowing that he wasn't actually pointing to his glasses, but his Father's shoes.

"Did Rin take your glasses off?" Shiro asked, assuming what had happened. Yukio shook his head, which surprised Shiro. "What did he do?"

"Nii-san hit my glasses off!" Yukio cried out. The tears ran down his cheeks and Shiro wiped them away with his thumb.

"Now, now, no tears. Daddy will take care of it," Shiro said. He brought his arms around Yukio and comforted him until the boy calmed. "Go with Maruta and Kyodo, I'm sure they'll entertain you while I deal with your brother," Shiro said. Yukio gave a nod and walked to see the other clergymen.

There was a pregnant pause while Shiro and Rin stared at each other in complete silence. They could faintly hear Yukio as he gave laughs of joy with the others. How Rin wished he could be apart of that.

"Rin," Shiro broke the silence. He stared at his son for a moment before continuing. "Why would you do that to your brother?" he asked.

"Yukio wouldn't let me play with them!" Rin exclaimed, obviously referring to the glasses. Shiro sighed, knowing he would have to explain this to the young boy.

"Rin, Daddy told Yukio to take good care of his glasses. If he doesn't, they could break. Daddy doesn't want Yukio to break his glasses, and neither does Rin, right?" Shiro asked. The boy couldn't help but nod. "That was why Yukio wouldn't let you play with them. He just wanted to take care of them for Daddy without getting them broken. Do you understand?" Shiro knew there was a possibility of Rin not understanding. After all, even if he was a demon spawn, he was still a three-year old.

Rin surprised his Father when he nodded in understanding. Shiro chuckled, the boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Alright, then. Why don't you go apologize to Yukio?" Shiro suggested. The boy nodded once more and ran towards his twin. Shiro watched his son scamper off and gave a chuckle.

"Nii-san!" Yukio exclaimed when he was bumped into by a running figure that happened to be his brother. The younger twin was surprised when Rin pat him on the head like Shiro did when he was comforting them.

"Sorry, Yukio," Rin pouted. Even though he had pouted, he did seem sorry. That was enough for Yukio.

Omake:

"Rin!" Yukio glared as he stood in the doorway of their dorm room. He saw his brother, sitting at his desk, wearing his glasses.

"Wow, you really are blind!" Rin exclaimed. He gave a laugh. "Look, Yukio, I'm you!" the older twin continued to laugh. Yukio quickly snatched away the glasses and placed them in the specific drawer that Yukio kept for his spare glasses that was in his desk.

"When are you going to grow up, Rin? You act just like you did when we were three-years old," Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When are you gonna stop acting like the old man? Seriously, I can see a gray hair growing, and a wrinkle too!" Rin smirked at how clever his response was.

"If I have gray hair it would be from how childish you act and how I have to watch over you. Honestly, act your age, Rin. Besides, we look nothing alike, so you could never act like me," Yukio said.

"We do look alike, despite what you think, little brother. We're _twins_," Rin argued.

"Fraternal twins, Rin. Now stop fooling around and get your schoolwork done. I expect that essay on how to hunt a demon to be finished by tomorrow," Yukio ordered.

Rin frowned. "You're evil."

* * *

**This was enspired by my sister and I. We were playing guitar hero and arguing over what song to play on. Since we've both started playing on expert it's hard for us to agree on a song. She hit me in the arm and I hit her back as I childishly whined, "Nooo!" **

**R&R**


	11. Lollypop

**Managed to get something up, even if it happened to be the shortest chapter EVER. **

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what the mass of the Earth is?" Yukio wondered as he sat at his desk on a rainy day. He shared a room with his twin brother, who happened to be lounging on the bed.

"Lollypop," Rin said suddenly, reading the manga that Yukio deliberately hid from him. Yukio suddenly looked to him.

"Wow, you can't get anymore random than that," Yukio said thoughtfully.

"Cream cheese,"

"And you just did," Yukio sighed. He forgot about speaking to his brother and moved on with his studying. Little did he know, Rin had said that just because he wanted to get out of talking about something to do with school work.

"Did it work?" Amaimon asked later on when he was sitting with his younger brother, Rin, at the dining table.

"Did what work?" Mephisto asked as they were all eating dinner together.

"Oh, yeah, it worked," Rin smirked.

"Did what work?" Yukio repeated Mephisto's question.

"I'm glad," Amaimon said, completely ignoring his youngest and oldest brother.

"Did what work?" Shiro then asked.

"Yeah, completely stopped the conversation," Rin said as he continued to ignore his family.

"Amaimon told Rin that if he just said random things to throw off a conversation, Yukio would stop talking to him about school," Kyodo said suddenly.

"And you know this because...?" Shiro and Mephisto asked simultaneously.

"No one ever talks to me! I need _something_ to do!" the clergyman shouted, running out of the room in tears.

"Lollypop," Rin suddenly said.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Just Bananas

**Another one of the shortest chapters..**

* * *

"Why do you have a banana?"

"Why do you think?"

"D-Don't you dare!"

"If you don't want to face it, you'll have to finish your homework,"

What was currently happening was not something that happened to normal families. No, this was something that happened with twin brothers that one of them was a demon and the other his exorcist teacher.

Yukio stood in front of his older twin with a banana in hand. His dark brown hair looked as if it had been pulled, and his glasses were crooked over his teal eyes. His clothing even looked wrinkly. The only thing that was normal with him was his three moles.

Rin was standing in front of his younger twin, slowly backing away from the banana. His raven hair also looked as if it had been pulled, and his dark blue eyes were wide with what looked like fear. His shirt was wrinkly, though for jeans he was only wearing blue sweat pants.

"Do it, Rin," Yukio said. He pressed the banana closer, making Rin turn and run. Yukio tried to grab him, but the other was gone in a flash. The younger twin groaned. "Rin!" he shouted in frustration. He had already been up all night trying to figure out a lesson plan that Rin could follow. He looked around the room, finally opening a kitchen cabinet to find him.

Rin was curled up in the cabinet, his tail curled around him. He held the banana up to him.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Rin cried out. "I'll do it!"

"Good," Yukio smiled. Because his brother, Rin...

Was afraid of bananas.


	13. To be a Father

Shiro Fujimoto sat with his older son on his lap, with his younger son standing in front of him, reading a part of the bible he planned to mention during the service on Sunday.

"Daddy, I'm bored," the twelve-year old that occupied Shiro's lap said. Rin Okumura stared up at his Father with large dark blue eyes and raven hair that was now being ruffled by Shiro's hand.

"You know that we have to do a service every Sunday. It is vital to prepare for such," Shiro said.

"But, Daddy!" Rin whined. He was interrupted by the wagging of Shiro's finger.

"No whining. After Yukio finishes reading to me what I should present, you two can go play," Shiro said. Rin groaned and stared at his brother who was waiting to continue.

Yukio Okumura stood in front of his Father and older twin brother. He had dark brown hair that was neater than his brother's tussled hair, and teal eyes that were covered by thick framed glasses and two moles, one on his chin, two on his cheek. He was slightly paler than his brother, a bit shorter too.

"...then God took the man's rib to create the woman..." Rin tuned out his brother and began to whine again. Shiro sighed.

"Yukio, you're finished. Go entertain your brother," Shiro said. He let Rin off his lap and the two ran off together to play, Rin dragging Yukio off. Shiro gave a chuckle. How could such an old man like him keep after a couple of twelve-year old? He was already hesitant enough when he took the two in, now he was in for a world of never getting any sleep, and always running after a boy.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep his powers suppressed?" Kyodo asked as he walked into the room to help clean up the mess that Rin had made before he was made to sit on Shiro's lap.

"I'm not too sure. I'll be able to keep them suppressed for a while longer, that's for sure. I should be able to raise him to be a full grown adult at this rate," Shiro said. He smiled softly, thinking of his children as adults. Oh, how wonderful they would be as adults. Yukio, a prominent young man, who would be in exorcist. He was already a year away from taking the exorcist exams, and was a prodigy. Rin, a reckless man who would probably tag along with his brother for as long as he could before relying on Shiro for what to do.

"He's a good kid, you know. I'm sure he'll be fine," Kyodo said. "And, he's not just a weapon. Not to you, and not to Yukio," he added.

"How do you figure that?" Shiro asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Kyodo laughed. "He's your son. You've raised him as your own, and I know he's grown on you. How could a kid that cute _not_ grow on you? Yukio's always been his brother, and always will be. They're related by blood, I know he loves his brother. Even if Rin has...a special condition," he added.

"I guess you're right about one that," Shiro laughed to himself. "Rin and Yukio are my sons, despite their heritage," It didn't take another moment before Rin ran in with Yukio trailing behind. He ran to his Father and was lifted quickly.

"Daddy! Yukio said that Mommy didn't want us, and that's why she isn't here," Rin complained. Shiro looked to Yukio, kneeling after placing Rin down on his feet.

"Did you say that, Yukio?" Shiro asked softly. The boy only paused for a moment, stuttering before replying.

"Y-Yes.." he trailed off in shame.

"Yukio, Rin, your Mother loved you more than anyone else in the world," besides Satan, Shiro kept to himself. "I'm sure she would have loved to be here with you, and you should never assume what others are thinking. It could get you into loads of trouble,"

"Like when I say Maruta will burn the Sukiyaki?" Rin asked.

"Well...if he didn't burn it every time he made it, then yes, it would be just like that," Shiro chuckled. Rin and Yukio looked to each other with a smile, coming to a new understanding of such a word, such a meaning, and that their Mother loved them.

"Father, did you love Mother?" Yukio asked after Rin had left the room with Kyodo, rambling about how he wanted to cook by himself for dinner. Shiro was taken aback by the question, though didn't put it past Yukio to ask such a question.

"Your Mother was a very dear friend to me, Yukio. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. Do you understand?" Shiro asked.

"I think so..." Yukio trailed off. "So, you wanted to protect Mother, but you didn't want to be married to her?"

"Something like that," Shiro said with a chuckle. Yukio smiled and gave a soft nod.

"Daddy! I wanna make dinner, come help me!" Rin called when he was told he couldn't cook by himself. The last time he had tried that, it was a disaster.


	14. A Happy Life

**One of my longest chapters that I've been working on for two days! :D **

* * *

"Rin! Get the hell out of bed!" a shout was heard from the house. Rin groaned and sat out of bed, sitting up in the bed. He hated these days when he was woken so cruelly. It meant that there was company. It wasn't Yukio that had yelled, it was Suguro, the visitor. Along with other guests that had happened to be visiting.

Rin stood and walked towards the door. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-sized mirror that Yukio hung on the wall. He frowned at the largeness of his stomach. It had become so enlarged in the past few months, he couldn't even wear his normal clothing.

The raven haired demon walked downstairs with a tail laying limp behind him. Lately he had hardly been able to get excited, thus his tail hardly ever wagging. He had walked downstairs and saw everyone there.

Shiemi, Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki, and Shura had all come to visit him. He hadn't been staying at the abandoned dorms lately, staying at the monastery where he had spent fifteen years of his life.

"Rin, how is the baby?" Shiemi asked, placing a hand on Rin's stomach with a smile. She had been supportive of Rin's pregnancy ever since she found out. They all knew he was a demon, and Mephisto had explained it as him being a demon, and that was the reason he _could_ get pregnant.

Mephisto explained that the Father of the child wasn't something that could be identified. He said, while it was true that demons reproduced the same way humans did, there were some rare unexplained cases where the demons would randomly come up pregnant.

"Mm," Rin grumbled. He didn't say much, and he felt bad, knowing the look in Shiemi's eyes were hurt, though she was suppressing it.

"I apologize for Nii-san. He's just tired," Yukio apologized. He served tea and told me to sit down with the others while he did so. Ever since Rin got pregnant, he had been spending most of his time sitting in a chair in the dining room with a pillow underneath his ass.

"Do you really need that thing?" Suguro asked. Ah, the one who wasn't afraid to speak his mind like the others, besides Kamiki and Shura, were.

"Mhm," Rin grumbled more.

"What does that even _mean_?" the multi hair colored teen frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Nii-san has hemorrhoids," Yukio said bluntly as he served tea. Rin stayed quiet. "The closer he gets to his due date, the less he talks," the younger twin added with a sigh.

"Do you know what could be wrong?" Shiemi asked, always the worried one.

"I think it may just be an early case of postpartum depression," Yukio said. "It's when the Mother of the child detaches herself, or in this case, himself, from the infant. It's fairly common with his age and all the changes," he explained further.

"Has he decided what he's doing?" Shura asked in such a serious tone, it was almost frightening. Yukio was almost afraid to answer her, especially since he did know what Rin had decided.

"He's giving the child up for adoption," Yukio said, his voice trembling ever so slightly. The others looked down in their laps in what was pity and sympathy, before a rasped voice broke their silence.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Rin said, his voice cracking a bit. Everyone turned their attention to him. It had been the first time he had actually spoke since he had left his room.

"Sorry, Rin," Shura apologized. Others let out their own apologies as well. With effort, Rin got out of his chair and lead his nine month pregnant stomach to he stairs.

"Where are you going?" Yukio asked, being over protective.

"To bed," Rin said. He managed a step before he fell to the ground, holding his stomach in his hands. "Ah!" he shouted out. Yukio quickly ran to him, feeling around on Rin's stomach.

"Rin, do you feel any pain?" Yukio asked.

"No, I just shouted like that because I was excited," Rin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Yukio sighed a bit, though seemed relieved.

"You really are yourself," he told himself softly. Yukio then helped Rin to stand and looked around the room. "Alright, Nii-san, I want you to lay on the sofa," the younger brother ordered as he helped to lay Rin on the sofa. When Rin laid, he began to groan again.

"Listen up, everyone. Judging by Rin's groans, this is going to be a quick birth. I need all of your cooperation. Shiemi, please get me some anesthetic and disinfectant. Kamiki, towels, Konekomaru, hot water. Suguro, Shima, hold onto Rin's hands and keep him calm. Well, as calm as possible," Yukio chuckled a bit at the last part before he grabbed a medical kit he kept from the academy. It had a few things he could use in there.

Rin panted and sweat as the others were quick to work on him. Suguro and Shima did their best to calm him by saying confident saying to him, but he retorted with yelling at them to shut up every five minutes. Finally, Yukio managed to give Rin an anesthetic, and the boy was out cold.

"It's a boy," Yukio said, retrieving the child and laying him in a towel after taking care of the umbilical cord. He looked to Rin's stomach once more before his eyes widened. "We're not done here," he added, taking care of another infant. "Another boy. Twins," he said with shock.

The others looked to see the babies and when they were wrapped in blankets and clean, the others had to coo over them. Yukio took care of Rin who had to recover from the cesarean operation.

They were twins, two boys. Yukio had noticed neither of them cried out, nor opened their eyes. Though, they were still breathing. He had noticed the small tufts of hair on each of their heads. One was dark brown, the other was a dirty blonde. Neither of them had Rin's raven hair.

When the older twin awoke from his operation, he looked around the room. He had expected his stomach to be flat. He had expected to not have any trace of infant inside of him, if the infant was given away, that is. He looked around, even though his stomach was still enlarged, he walked around the room to find the others.

"Yukio?" Rin asked quietly. He walked to the dining table to see Shiemi holding a small blue bundle in her arms, and Yukio holding another in his. Everyone was looking at the infants and cooing to them, saying they looked just like their Mother. When Rin had spoken, everyone turned to him with wide eyes.

"Rin, you're awake," Yukio smiled. "Would you like to meet your sons?" he asked. Rin stopped his thoughts.

"_Sons_?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, you had twins," Yukio said. He held out one of the twins for Rin to see, though the Mother..Father...person did not make any move to hold it.

"Twins..just like us," Rin said softly. Yukio nodded. Shiemi held out the other twin to show to Rin. He watched them for a moment, and the others saw his eyes growing glassy before he left the room and went to his own bed.

"I don't think he's too happy about saying goodbye," Yukio said with a sigh.

"No one is happy about saying goodbye to their children," Shiemi said softly. She stroked the blonde hair of the child that she was holding as he began to fuss and cry. "Sh, sh, little one," she tried to calm.

"It seems that the children want their Mother," Yukio said as the infant in his arms began to fuss as well. "I'm sure they'll adapt to their adoptive Mother and Father after they've spent some time with them," he added. The teen began to heat two bottles of formula for the children.

"Is there any chance that either of them are demons?" Shiemi asked. "Like Rin?"

"When we found out that Nii-san was pregnant, sir Pheles helped us to seal one of the child's possible powers. Now that there are two, we'll have to see if he has any powers as well. From what I can tell so far, he does not. The previous Paladin, my Father, said that when he found Nii-san and I, Rin was covered in blue flames and I was not. It seems as though the children with the powers would have the flames, and neither of them do. Sir Pheles said it is rare for the children birthed by a demon to be born human, though he also said it is rare for there to be multiples as well. It seems Nii-san has birthed two human children," Yukio explained.

"I'm glad. Maybe they can have a completely normal life," Shiemi said, stroking the baby's cheeks.

"They only will if they go to another family. Nii-san knows this, and he's prepared for it," Yukio said.

"He's afraid that if he bonds with them, it'll be harder to let go.." Suguro trailed off. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Do the parents know about the situation?" Shima asked.

"They know that Nii-san is a demon, though not that he is the son of Satan. The man is an exorcist, and the woman has already had a spirit wound when she first met her husband. I'm sure they'll be surprised when they find out they have twins, though," Yukio gave a soft chuckle, though it was forced.

"Nii-san, the adoptive parents are here. Do you want to say goodbye to the babies?" Yukio asked. Everyone else was still downstairs, speaking with the adopting couple while holding the babies. Yukio wasn't surprised when Rin gave a nod. He walked downstairs with the others.

He held out his arms to Shiemi and Kamiki who were holding the babies. When they were handed to him, he held them close as he sat on the sofa.

"My babies," Rin said softly. His voice broke and the tears ran down his cheeks. "My babies, my babies," he continued to repeat. Everyone else couldn't help but feel sympathy for the demon. "I love you so much, but you'll be better off with them," he said.

The woman was named Helen Rose. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her husband was Robert Rose, who had raven hair with dark brown eyes. Both of the infants opened their eyes while Rin held them. Their eyes were the same dark blue color that Rin held in his own orbs. The adopting couple looked as if they had seen such a sight before. They looked to each other while Rin continued to cry.

"Nii-san, it's time to let go," Yukio said. He took one of the children out of Rin's hold and the demon's crying increased. No one of the cram school had ever seen Rin cry like this. Never. It was a sight to behold, though they knew they could never mention this again. Rin would already be taunted by the memory of him giving away two valuable lives he created.

"What are you going to name them?" Rin asked when he had finally calmed enough to ask. The other baby was taken out of his arms and both children were placed in Helen and Robert's arms.

"We have decided on the name Andrew for our son, though now we have two. We will name the younger of the two, Alex," Helen said with a soft smile. "You've done a wonderful thing, Rin. You've brought us children we cannot have on our own, and we could never thank you enough,"

"The younger one is the one with the birth mark on his lower back," Yukio informed them.

"You...you'll take care of them, right?" Rin asked. The couple nodded. "Alright..make sure that they don't stay in a dirty diaper for too long, and don't forget to feed them every two hours. Don't let them wander off, and make sure that they don't get into fights, or let any wounds go without treatment," Rin said. The others had never seen him so...responsible before. He could have truly raised them with help if he had the help, though he didn't, and they all knew that.

The members of the cram school would have been glad to help Rin with raising the children. Though, they had their own classes to get to, and they couldn't help with money since they didn't have any. The only one of them that did have enough money was Kamiki, and she couldn't possibly tell her parents that she wanted to help the son of Satan raise his children.

Soon enough, the couple had left with their two new additions and Rin had sat on the couch not to be moved. The others had a cup of tea, and Kamiki had to leave with Shima and Suguro. Shiemi had to go not long after since it was getting late, though Shura stayed. She figured that Rin would need more comfort than Yukio could give.

Rin couldn't help but know that after the children were gone, they weren't his anymore. He stayed on the sofa, where he had given birth to two infants not many hours before. Not even a day ago. He was a parent, and he cast away his duties to take care of infants. If his Father could do it, for children that weren't even his, then sure enough, Rin could do it! They were his own children, why wasn't he taking responsibility for them? Soon enough, Rin realized he gave his children the best thing that they could have.

Two parents, a Mother and a Father, and a happy life away from demons.


	15. Good Morning uh Shima

**Short, short short.**

* * *

Yukio walked out of his room early in the morning to find Rin's bed was empty. It was odd, though he couldn't of asked for a better morning. He could have asked to not find Shima eating pancakes with Rin at the breakfast table, though.

"Hey, Mr. Okumura," Shima greeted. They would be having cram school near the end of the regular school day, so why was Shima here so early? Not to mention, cram school wasn't even in their abandoned dorm.

"Hello, Shima...did you want something?" Yukio asked, his voice raising higher in confusion. Rin had to laugh a bit.

"Renzo spent the night last night," his twin said. Yukio raised an eye brow before Shima began to quickly speak.

"It was fun and all, but I better get going. See ya, Rin." Shima then left in a hurry. Rin began to clean his dishes.

"Saved ya some breakfast," Rin said as he took another plate of pancakes out of the kitchen and placed it on the table in front of Yukio.

"What was Shima doing here?" Yukio asked in a stern tone.

"Well...uh..Renzo spent the night.." Rin said with a blush heating his face.

"In our dorm room?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. Rin's eyes filled wide.

"N-No!" he exclaimed. "He came over and I let him use a different dorm,"

"Your bed looks like it wasn't slept in," Yukio commented.

"Well...I kinda slept..with him.." Rin trailed off.

"Rin!"

"It's not like we made you watch!" Rin exclaimed. Yukio glared at Rin for a good ten minutes before finally speaking.

"Even so, I don't appreciate you and Shima _sinning_ in our dorm," Yukio spat.

"Like you've ever cared about sinning. Besides, I'm a demon. The only person who's sinning is him, and he likes it," Rin said.

"Of course he likes it! Any teenage boy wants a tight hole to-"

"Who said _I_ was the uke?!" Rin shouted out, interrupting his twin.

"Rin, I know you, and you're definitely the uke compared to Shima," Yukio said.

"Well...whatever! Just never say something like that again," Rin said with a blush and frown.

"I don't want you two doing that here again," Yukio said.

"Well, it's tough that you're not my Dad then, isn't it?" Rin smirked.

"You're grounded!" Yukio shouted.

"I just said you're not my Dad!" Rin shouted back.

"I was emancipated when I was fourteen-years old. When Father died, he made you my legal ward! Now, you have to listen to me," it was Yukio's turn to smirk.

"Fine! Then I won't cook for you! Good luck living without having someone to make you lunch and dinner, and I'll make sure Ukobach doesn't help you at _all_," Rin growled before trudging up the stairs. Yukio sighed.

"How did I become so much more mature than him," Yukio groaned as he cleaned what was left of breakfast. "You would think that he would want to be better than his younger brother, but _no_, let's just sleep with a classmate to make it more awkward for his brother when he has to teach the student,"

The phone then rang, Yukio picked it up.

"Hello?" he said through the phone.

"_It's me,_" Mephisto's voice rang through the phone.

"Ah, Mephisto. I assume you want to know how our favorite brother is doing?" Yukio asked.

"_Actually, I was wondering about you,_" Mephisto said.

"Me?" Yukio raised a brow.

"_I was wondering if you had planned to continue teaching after this group is finished,_" Mephisto told.

"Yes, I need to pay to bail Rin out somehow," Yukio said.

"_Rin's in jail_?"

"Not yet,"

"_Oh,_"


	16. Number 35

"I have...a brother?" Yukio asked in shock as he sat on the sofa. He stood quickly when he heard the news, placing both hands in his hair.

"You do. He was a threat, so he's been locked away," Shiro told his adopted son. Shiro was a man with gray hair with a beard that matched. His red eyes were covered by glasses that were tinted an orange color. He was Paladin, the strongest exorcist in the world. His job was to exorcise demons.

"I...I want to see him.." Yukio said. "I want to know him," he added. Yukio was a boy of fifteen, though he had already gained status as a lower middle class exorcist. He had dark brown hair and teal eyes that were covered by thick framed glasses. He also had two moles, one on his chin, two on his cheek underneath his left eye.

"I knew you would want to see him. So, I've scheduled for us to go and see him," Shiro said. "I'll tell you more about him when we get there," he added. The two grabbed their coats and as they were on their way out the door, Shiro informed Kyodo and Maruta, "We're going to visit Rin."

The two were on their way to see him when Yukio asked, "Is Rin his name?"

"Well, not exactly," Shiro sighed a bit. "He is called number thirty five, though I call him Rin. He knows me as his Father, I've visited him since he was born," he told.

"Will you tell him I'm his brother?" Yukio asked. Shiro gave a nod.

"He deserves to know," he told. When they arrived, Yukio wasn't expecting to see what he saw. A teen with raven hair and dark blue eyes, bloody and battered was chained by both hands to a white wall. He was naked, and he looked miserable. What Yukio mostly noticed though, was his tail that laid limply. "Your brother is your twin brother. He is a demon, and that was why he was locked up." Shiro informed.

He lead Yukio into the large white room. The boy had pointed ears and fangs that showed when Shiro walked in. The boy grew a large smile.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. Yukio jumped a bit at the sudden shout. "Who's this?" he asked, his eyes enlarging when he saw the other teen.

"Rin, this is your brother. I've told you about him before, remember?" Shiro said. The boy, Rin, gave a nod.

"My twin brother? Does this mean I get to go home now?" Rin asked with excitement tainting his voice.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but you know I can't take you home with me," Shiro said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"I know, Daddy," Rin frowned. "But I'm glad I finally got to meet my little brother!" he then perked up.

"Uh.." Yukio trailed off, not exactly knowing what to do or say. "It's nice to meet you, Rin,"

"Nice to meet you two, Yukio!" Rin grinned. Yukio was frightened that the thing knew his name. He didn't think of Rin as a human, but as a thing, a demon. They didn't stay for long before Yukio had to watch the heartbreaking separation of Rin and his Father. They left and returned to the monastery.

"Father, do you think I could return there tomorrow? I would like some time with the demon," Yukio said.

"He's your brother, Yukio, I'm not keeping you two apart," Shiro replied.

The next day, Yukio returned. The boy was even more bloody than before.

"Yukio! I'm so glad you're here! Did Daddy come too?" Rin asked excitedly. His tail that he had seen limp before was wagging with excitement. As it had wagged, Yukio saw a shock run through his brother and the tail laid limp with a whimper.

"No, Father did not come. I wanted to get to know you better," Yukio said. Rin smiled brightly at such a thing. "Do you ever get let go from these chains?" he asked, seeing the marks the chains brought Rin's wrists.

"No," Rin said.

"What do you eat?" Yukio asked.

"I don't know, the people here call is slops," Rin said. Yukio frowned. He didn't like how they were treating Rin, and even if he was a demon, he still acted like a regular human.

"Do you see anyone besides Father and I?" Yukio asked. Rin shook his head. "Do you want to leave this place?" he asked.

"I want to go home with you and Daddy. He's the only person who loves me besides you," Rin said with a small smile.

"I want you to come home with us too," Yukio said. "I'll try to see if we can," he said. Shiro was shocked at his son's statement when he got home to the monastery.

"You want to bring him home?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Yukio nodded. "It will be impossible to persuade the Vatican to allow me to do that," he added.

"Try, Father. He doesn't deserve to be in that place. He acts just like a human being," Yukio said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Shiro sighed.

It wasn't a month later that Shiro had brought clothing and took Yukio to see Rin. He dressed Rin in a blue hoodie and some black jeans and white shoes.

"Looking good, Rin," Shiro smiled. He took the boy by the hand and walked with him to the car. "I'm glad we were able to bring you home this time, Rin," he added.

"I'm glad too, Daddy. Now I can spend time with my brother and my Daddy!" Rin exclaimed. He was buckled in his seat by Shiro and Yukio sat next to him. "What will we do when we get home?" he asked quickly.

"Well, you'll be sharing a room with Yukio, and since it's pretty late I'll make dinner and we can eat before sleeping," Shiro said.

"Can I help cook?" Rin asked.

"With all the times I've told you about cooking, you can help," Shiro chuckled. They arrived home and Yukio showed his room to Rin. Another bed was placed across from his own and a desk sat at the end of Rin's with a computer on it. Shortly after Rin was showed everything, he helped Shiro cook.

"I helped!" Rin smiled when everyone said it was delicious. He had some, and found it better than anything he ever had. He would have found it better even if it was burnt. Rin's tail waved around in excitement, and he smiled brightly when he didn't feel the electric shock that happened whenever he wagged his tail.

And for once, everyone was happy to have the demon home.


	17. Dangerous

Rin laid on the ground, bruised with a bloody nose. He couldn't believe he had just gotten beat up by some asshole! Rin looked up at the teen that kicked his ass. He was a tall teen with brown hair and a blonde streak died through the middle. His ears were pierced several times and his eyes were dark brown. He glared at Rin.

"Maybe you should take the time to study instead of taking on fights you'll lose," the teen, Suguro, smirked as he knew he had won the fight. Someone ran over.

"What's going on here?" it was the voice of the principal, Mephisto, or sir Pheles. Rin stood quickly, knowing Mephisto would see the result of the fight. A gasp left from Mephisto. "Rin, are you alright?" he asked quickly. Rin smirked at Suguro.

"Big brother, Suguro beat me up!" Rin let fake tears enter his eyes as he hugged on Mephisto. Mephisto raised an eyebrow to Suguro.

"You're brothers?!" Suguro shouted in shock. He wouldn't have known since the two looked nothing alike and did not have the same surname. The only thing the two had in common were their sharp teeth and pointy ears.

"We are. I enrolled Rin in school to get a better education of being an exorcist," Mephisto said, knowing Suguro was in the cram school. "I thought you said you wouldn't be getting into anymore fights, Rin," Rin frowned since he knew that Mephisto hadn't fallen for his act. Yukio never did either, though Amaimon did.

"He's been provoking me since day one! I needed to fight," Rin said.

"I should tell Yukio," Mephisto said. Suguro was shocked to see Rin bare his teeth at Mephisto and growl. "Calm down, I won't. Besides, if I told Yukio, you could just use our other brother's way to get out of things,"

"That wouldn't work, he knows why I do it," Rin said. "Can you punish Suguro? You beat up your favorite brother," Mephisto laughed.

"I can't punish him just because you asked me to. Though, if he does this again, I can. Now, now, baby brother, go on to your classes. I advise you to do the same, Mr. Suguro," Mephisto said. Suguro nodded and walked with Rin back to class.

"You didn't tell me you and the teacher have more brothers," Suguro said.

"We have a lot of brothers. I have nine brothers in total," Rin said and shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Nine?!" Suguro exclaimed. Rin nodded before they returned to class. I gotta watch out for that guy, Suguro thought to himself.

He's dangerous.


	18. Rin!

"How is life with the twins?" Mephisto asked as he drank tea with Shiro. He saw the man look as if he was loosing his mind. "What?" the purple haired man asked.

"You'll hear them when they wake up from their nap," Shiro said simply. The nine year old Amaimon sat next to Mephisto and colored on a piece of paper using the crayons Shiro had gotten for the boys. Not a moment later there was the loud screams of a boy ringing throughout the monastery.

"Daddy!" a shout was heard. Rin ran from the hallway with a bright smile on his face. His raven hair was short and his dark blue eyes were doe like. He was wearing a white shirt with green long sleeves, though he was not wearing any shorts, just a diaper. The twins were only two years old, so they didn't need to wear any shorts.

Yukio walked in after Rin. His dark brown hair was short as well, and his teal eyes were enlarged by his black framed glasses. His skin was pale, which made his moles stand out more. He was wearing a tan sweater with green shorts that were soaked.

"Daddy, daddy," he cried. Shiro lifted Yukio and took him to change his diaper and shorts. Rin smiled brightly at Mephisto.

"Mephy!" Rin squealed out. Mephisto placed down his tea and lifted his younger brother.

"How are you, Rin?" Mephisto asked. He didn't get an answer since the boy was too engrossed with his hair. Shiro returned with a clean and happier Yukio.

"He seems calmer now, at least," Shiro sighed.

"I don't understand why you say they're so hard to care for," Mephisto said. Shiro had to laugh.

"Alright, you can take care of them then," he said. A moment went by.

"Daddy, I want cream," Rin said with a slight pout of the lips.

"Ask Mephisto. He'll be taking care of you for a while," Shiro said.

"Mephy, I want cream," Rin said.

"What does that mean?" Mephisto asked.

"Ice cream," Yukio said. Mephisto watched him for a moment.

"Well, sure," Mephisto said. He took the three boys and gave them ice cream. After their bowls were finished, all hell broke loose for Rin.

"Rin! Put that back! Don't break that! Stop! Put your diaper back on! No! Don't pee on the books!"

Shiro chuckled as he watched his friend take care of his son.

"Rin, come to Daddy," Shiro said. Rin ran over to him and was lifted onto his lap. "Not so easy?"

"Shut up," Mephisto frowned. Shiro put a diaper back on his son and cleaned up the mess they had caused. He then placed him in a playpen with his twin brother.

"See, the key is a playpen. They keep themselves entertained, and you don't have to watch them," Shiro said.

"Hm.." Mephisto thought about it for a moment. "That...is..._brilliant_!"

"Daddy, Rin's eating something," Yukio said. The adults turned to Rin to see him chewing on Mephisto's white hat.

"_Rin_!"


	19. Cabin

"Everyone is going to stay in this cabin. There are enough beds for everyone to have their own, though they are all in one room. Lights out at nine, lights on at six," Yukio announced. Everyone groaned. When they were told it was vacation time for the cram school, they thought that meant beach, not cabin in the woods.

"Yes, Mr. Okumura," everyone except Rin said. When Yukio snapped his head towards Rin and raised an eyebrow the older twin groaned. "Yes, Yukio," Yukio hated it whenever Rin called him by his name in class, even if they were twin brothers.

Everyone stayed outside during the day, talking about their days before they decided to become exorcists. Suguro had told everyone how it was his dream to become an exorcist for as long as he could remember, there was nothing to tell. Same with Kamiki, Shima, and Konekomaru.

"Mr. Okumura, what was it like for you before you became an exorcist?" Konekomaru asked with true curiosity.

"Well, I was an average child. I always did my studies, I was occasionally picked on by the average bully, and I spent most of my time with my Father and Rin," Yukio said.

Everyone else took their own turns, but Rin was asleep before he could have his own turn. Yukio chuckled softly and carried him to his bed of the cabin. He returned to the others and they continued to talk about their days of childhood, and quickly began to ask Yukio questions of what it was like to be an exorcist, how hard the exam was, things like that.

During the night, all was quiet. That is, until a certain demon began to groan and writhe in sleep. He jumped up in bed covered in cold sweat. He _had _to have a nightmare of all these nights. When he looked around, Rin noticed that everyone else was asleep, and not disturbed by his performance. Usually Yukio would wake when he had nightmares.

Rin slowly got out of bed, though when he stood, Yukio woke.

"Rin, is something wrong?" Yukio asked. "Another nightmare?" he asked. Rin gave a nod and Yukio scooted over in his bed as an invitation. Rin climbed into the bed and clung to his younger brother. During nights like these, only Yukio could ward away his inner demons.

"Check it out," Shima said, pointing to the Okumura brothers. Everyone looked toward the two who were now sharing a bed. Yukio had his arms wrapped around Rin as if he were protecting him. Rin's tail had curled it's way around Yukio's waist as if to cling to him. They were sleeping peacefully, and the others were interested to get a look of their teacher they were not used to seeing.


	20. Twin Brothers

"Why would you even bother coming here if you weren't serious?!" the teen was yelled at for the umpteenth time that day. He looked down at his lap as he was yelled at for failing another test. Yukio wouldn't be happy.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Rin Okumura repeated. He left the office before slumping his shoulders. His raven hair fell in front of his face as he walked head down back to the dorm. All his dark blue orbs could focus on was the ground. He walked into their dorm to see that Yukio was writing things down, probably something about school. He was always figuring out lesson plans, or studying for one of his own tests. "Hey, Yukio," Rin greeted. The teen with dark brown hair and teal eyes covered by glasses turned to Rin.

"You're home late," Yukio commented. He was always looking after Rin, as he had promised their Father he would do. Yukio could say his twin brother wasn't very responsible..or book smart..or rational. Rin was just the type of teenager that needed a parent to look after him. Rin had to rub the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse. Of course, whenever he did this, Yukio knew his brother was fishing to _stretch_ the truth. "Spill it," he sighed.

"I failed my biology test," Rin said quietly. He looked away from his brother, since he knew that Yukio wouldn't be happy. The younger twin had helped Rin study for the test and he had still failed it.

"Again? Rin, why did you bother coming here at all if you weren't going to try hard enough? You know Father spends a lot of money for you to go here," Yukio said. He had gotten into the school with a scholarship, and Rin had practically begged their foster Father to pay for him to go. Rin knew he had to try his hardest since he had asked this of a man who couldn't afford an air conditioner when they were growing up. It _was_ a rich kids school, after all.

"Save the lecture. I'm gonna get making dinner," Rin said after placing is school bag on a hook that hung next to his bed.

"You study, I'll order a pizza or something," Yukio said. "Study," he snapped before walking out of the room. Rin groaned, he loved cooking, and especially when Yukio would eat it and smile his special smile. Rin hadn't seen it in ages. Rin took some books out of his bag and placed them on his desk that was at the end of his bed and right next to Yukio's. He began to read through it, but soon found his mind floating elsewhere.

How many times are people going to ask me why I bothered to enroll in a school I could never pass? He couldn't just say the truth. He couldn't say, 'Well, I came because my brother was coming. I can't ever separate from him,'. That was simply not an option.

"Rin, you better be studying!" Yukio exclaimed. Rin shuddered a bit when he heard the shout. He finally brought his attention back to his books and read through them. When Yukio came upstairs to see his brother, he let out a disappointed sigh when he saw Rin sleeping on the desk. Yukio lifted him with ease and placed him in his bed. Now, if only he could finish his own work so he could sleep as peacefully as Rin was.

"We're going to see Father tonight," Yukio said before they would separate for their classes. "We'll be spending the weekend with him, and I want you to bring your homework and books. There's no reason to get behind in your studies. You can also tell Father about your failure on yet another test," he added.

"I swear, you act more and more like him every day," Rin groaned. He kicked at the ground as he walked to class with his hands in his pockets. It wasn't a surprise that there were rumors about Yukio Okumura's twin. Yukio was quite popular, he had gotten the highest grade on the entrance exam, and was the freshman representative. Rin was hardly surprised that those rumors involved him to be a delinquent. He wasn't even surprised when he heard others talking about it as he entered the classroom.

A long day of school involved several teachers pulling Rin behind after class and advising him to just drop out. If he couldn't handle the classes, he couldn't, and it would be wise to not stress himself out, they would say. What a load of shit.

"You're home late again, Rin. _Another_ failing grade?" Yukio asked as he got his bag ready to go to their Father's for the weekend. Rin began to get his bag ready as well.

"A couple teachers just wanted to keep me after class is all," Rin spoke the truth. Yukio knew what this meant.

"A _couple_ teachers? Rin, you need to work harder. If you don't want to get kicked out of this school, you need passing grades," Yukio said. Rin nodded and they left in the pink limo that picked them up at the entrance of their dorm. "Thank you for driving us, Mephisto," Yukio thanked their oldest brother.

"Why would I refuse? It gives me an excuse to see your Father. I was going to tell him about Rin's..progress in school," Mephisto said.

"Don't worry, Rin will be telling him about his grades himself," Yukio said. "_Won't_ you, Rin?"

"You don't need to treat me like I'm five, Yukio," Rin grumbled as he leaned against the window. "Why does everyone care about my grades so much anyway?"

"Rin, I already bent a great deal of rules to get you into the academy at a cheap price for your Father, but you still have to keep your grades up," Mephisto said. He was the principal of the academy.

"I know," Rin frowned. "Amaimon didn't come?" the raven haired teen asked about his and Yukio's elder brother.

"Not today. He's spending some time with friends," the purple haired man said. There was silence for the rest of the ride and Mephisto greeted Shiro briefly before leaving. Shiro stood in front of his boys with the grin that always dawned his face when he saw his sons. His hair was gray along with his beard, and his eyes were red covered by tinted glasses.

"Boys, how have you been?" Shiro greeted cheerfully. He did notice Rin's gloom look and would definitely try to bring it up, as well as speak to him about what had him so upset.

"We've been well, Father. How have you been?" Yukio asked.

"I've been well, my boy. Come in, come in. Everyone's excited that you're here," Shiro said. The twins walked into the monastery with their Father and saw Kyodo and Maruta. The two clergymen greeted the twins with the same cheery look, and everyone immediately took notice to Rin's gloomy mood.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kyodo asked. Rin looked towards him and paused for a moment.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away," Rin said quickly. He walked to his old bedroom that he shared with Yukio. Everything was just the same. The sheets on the bunk bed looked fresh, though, and the computer was dusted. Rin couldn't help but feel nostalgia, even though it wasn't that long ago that he and Yukio would sit on each others laps to be on the computer at the same time. As they grew, Rin ended up being the one who would sit on Yukio's lap more than Yukio on Rin's.

"Rin! We're having Sukiyaki!" Shiro called. When he heard no response he walked to the room and knocked before opening the door. Rin was laying on his bed looking straight up to see the bottom of the top bunk. "Rin?" Shiro asked softly. Rin sat up to see his Father.

"Hey, Dad," Rin said softly.

"Something on your mind, kiddo?" Shiro asked, turning the computer chair to face his son and sitting on it. "You can tell me anything,"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Rin frowned. He slumped his shoulders. "I got another failing grade on a test," Shiro did not seem surprised. "Is that normal for me now? You don't look any more shocked than if I would tell you I had a twin brother," Shiro laughed at this statement.

"Yukio already told me. He said that was what you were upset about, and that he was planning to make you tell everyone at dinner. I advised him that if you were this upset about it, you wouldn't want to do that," Shiro explained.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm upset about," Rin said. Shiro raised his brows.

"What are you upset about then?" Rin thought for a moment just how to say this, though he knew he would have to say it somehow.

"Some teachers told me I should drop out," Rin told him. "They said if I can't keep up with the classes, there's no point of me being there,"

"They did?" Shiro asked. He sighed. "Do _you_ want to drop out?"

"No!" Rin exclaimed suddenly. His eyes had widened. He didn't know what he would do without Yukio, and if he didn't attend True Cross academy, he couldn't stay in the dorms with Yukio.

"Then you should stay. Unless you get kicked out, or want to drop out, you should stay," Shiro said. He ruffled his son's hair who gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Is there a reason you want to stay in the academy so much? You've never been this passionate about academics," Shiro could see his son visibly stiffen. "What is it?" Shiro asked, feeling a bit worried about his son.

"I can't.." Rin trailed off.

"Did someone hurt you?" Shiro asked quickly. At this, Rin laughed.

"No! No! Why would you think that?" Rin continued to laugh it off. "I..I can't leave because of Yukio," he added once his laughing had died down.

"Did Yukio influence your decision of staying at the academy?" Shiro asked. It wasn't like his younger son to do such a thing.

"No, no, if anything, I think he's agreed with the teachers," Rin said. "I can't be separated from him, Dad. We've never been apart,"

"Rin, you know that if you don't go to the academy and Yukio does, he'll always come back. Like tonight. You and your brother have both went off to have a life at the academy, but you're both back tonight to be with me and the others. Yukio will never be gone from you permanently, he's your brother," Shiro said. "Your twin brother,"

"I guess you're right.." Rin trailed off. He did feel a bit better from the conversation.

"I am right. Now, let's go enjoy some delicious Sukiyaki," Shiro said with a chuckle. He walked with the boy towards the dining room.

"It's not as good as my Sukiyaki!" Rin exclaimed.

"Then _you_ can cook tomorrow night!" Shiro cackled.

"Deal!"


	21. The Key

**Finally updated on here! It's pretty short, but whatever. **

* * *

"What the hell is going on here, old man?!" Rin shouted as he was lead hand in hand by his Father through a swarm of demons. He just couldn't piece it together. Yesterday morning he had started his day off with cereal and today he was being chased and told he was a demon's son. Not just any demon, either. He was the son of Satan!

"I'll explain when we get to the monastery, Rin!" Shiro shouted at him. It made Rin flinch slightly, but he forgot about it as he was pushed off a building, only to be caught by his Father. Rin panted slightly before he was lead to the monastery.

"Mephisto, Amaimon, take Rin out of here!" Shiro shouted. Rin looked at his brothers for a moment before looking back at his Father.

"What do you mean, 'take me out of here'?! I'm not going anywhere!" Rin shouted out.

"Now! We won't be able to hold out any longer!" Shiro continued to shout. The man walked to the doorway of the basement and unlocking it with the key. He took the kurikara out of the drawer and handed it to Rin. "This is the demon slaying blade that has your powers locked in it. Don't let it out of your sight, even when you sleep. Most importantly, never draw it. If you do, your powers will be released, and you will never be able to be a normal human,"

"But, wait! I don't want to leave! Dad!" Rin shouted. After a moment, Mephisto grabbed him, though Rin continued to struggle. "Ah!" he shouted when he felt a stinging on his thigh and the world filled with darkness around him.

"Good thinking," Mephisto smirked. "Yukio," he chuckled. Yukio stood, still aiming, and the barrel of his gun smoking.

"Did you have to resort to such measures?" Amaimon asked.

"Yes! Now, get Rin out of here!" Shiro ordered. The three, Mephisto, Amaimon, and Rin, left to hide the teen who was barely clutching to consciousness. Yukio stayed with his Father and the other clergymen to help in battle.

They ran, ran as far as they could. They had to get out of there, if not, Rin may have been taken to Gehenna. Yukio and Shiro dealt with Satan's minions as Mephisto and Amaimon took Rin far away. They took him to True Cross town to rest until he came to.

"Where..am I..?" Rin groaned as he awoke. He sat up, but fell back down as soon as he had stood. Mephisto laughed, as well as Amaimon.

"You're still groggy, don't move around too much," Mephisto said.

"Where's Dad? And Yukio?" Rin asked quickly. Amaimon answered this time.

"Don't worry, they're at the monastery, fighting off Satan's minions," Amaimon told.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on here! What are those things? Why are they after _me_?" Rin asked quickly.

"Those things are demons. Satan's minions that are trying to take over Assiah. They simply want their young prince back, they want to send you off to Gehenna, and now that you have awakened, they know where you are," Mephisto said.

"I don't want to go to Gehenna! I'm not a demon!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not yet," Mephisto sang to himself.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not!" Rin continued to shout about. Maybe he was...Ever since he was little, Rin was always being called a demon.

"Sure, sure," Mephisto chuckled.

"Why do you think that this Satan guy wants me in Gehenna?" Rin asked.

"Because you're the key to taking over the world," Amaimon said, sucking on his lollypop.

"I don't want to be the key!" Rin shouted out.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," Mephisto said.

"What can I do to keep the old man and Yukio safe?" Rin asked quickly.

"Well, you haven't truly become a demon yet, though if you draw that sword, you will. Since you're not a demon, only half, we can keep you safe. However, if you become a demon, it's impossible," Mephisto said.

"I won't draw the sword," Rin said quickly.

"Good, good. Well, for now you need to stay low. We can't let you run around and be killed, now can we?" Mephisto chuckled.

"Got it, got it," Rin said with a groan. He let out a small growl at how frustrating the whole situation was, and the others had to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're already growling, and you're not even a demon yet," Mephisto said.

"There's no _yet_. Anyway, why am I the key?" Rin asked.

"You're the key because your body will not break down with Satan's flames. You are his blood, his true child, and you have inherited the power, yourself. You're the perfect person for him to possess and take over Assiah," Mephsito explained.

"Why do I feel like you get some sort of sick satisfaction out of this?" Rin asked.

"Why would I gain such joy for our Father ruining my toy box?" Mephisto frowned. "At any rate, why don't we relax and play a nice game of-_Amaimon do not eat my controller_!"

"Whatever.." Rin trailed off with a groan. It was going to be a long night.


	22. Tail

"Rin, did you do your homework?" Yukio asked as he walked into their dorm room they shared. The younger of the twins had to admit, it was nice to have Rin around, though he caused so much trouble!

It was always with the fighting, the demon actions, the demons that would come after them because of it. Though, what mostly made Yukio angry, and I mean so angry he wanted to rip his own hair out, was his brother's failing grades.

It was just like a teacher to think of the grades more than the life threatening danger that they were put in with him around.

"I'm doing it right now," Rin said. His raven hair was pulled back in a hair clip that Suguro had been so kind to let him borrow. It was odd to see that Rin hardly ever took the thing out, only when to wash his hair, and sleep. He wore it a lot when he actually studied, and when he was in class.

Even though Yukio loved how his brother was actually working, he couldn't help but notice the tail that was sticking out, slowly waving as Rin worked.

"Do you have to have that thing out?" Yukio asked. This earned a laugh from the older twin.

"It gets cramped up when I have it put away. This is the only place I can actually let it out," Rin said. He knew his brother was a bit fixated on the tail. It was odd to all of them. It had taken Rin quite some time to actually learn how to use the thing.

"I would rather risk seeing you cranky than the tail," Yukio said to himself. Rin shot him a glare.

"If you wanna see cranky, I'll show you cranky! Besides, it's not like I _asked_ for a tail!" Rin exclaimed.

"Then why did you draw the Kurikara?!" Yukio shot his twin a glare back.

"Because, if I didn't I would've been sucked in that gate and off to Gehenna!" the two continued in a shout battle before Yukio had decided to do the ultimate evil.

He walked over to Rin, and pulled his tail.

"Ah!" Rin shouted. "Don't do that! It's sensitive!"

"You sound like I should put you in a collar and on a leash," Yukio laughed. Rin's glare at his brother intensified.

"Maybe I should just lock you in a room, then!" he shouted. With that, his tail was pulled on once more. "S-Stop that! It really hurts!"

"If you want me to stop, why don't you make me?" Yukio laughed. With this, he was tackled by his older twin. The two fought on the ground for some time before there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something so...intimate.." the voice of the clown rang through the room. It echoed through the brothers heads for a long moment before they were pulled back to reality.

"Mephisto, tell Yukio that my tail doesn't need to be hidden when I'm here at the dorm!" Rin shouted, pointing to Yukio as if the twin had done something wrong.

"Sir Pheles, tell Rin that he should get used to hiding his tail at all times!" Yukio shouted as well, pointing to Rin.

"Well...this is interesting," Mephisto chuckled. "Yukio, you know how cranky a demon can get if their tail is curled all the time,"

"See? I win!" Rin smirked in triumph and held his tail close. "It's okay, little buddy. Yukio won't pull on you anymore,"

"What did you come here for anyway, Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked, a little ticked off that he was able to loose so easily to his brother, whom he had never lost a fight to.

"Oh, I wanted to come see how my two favorite brothers were doing. You see..Amaimon has been..uncontainable, and he's been wanting to play with Rin for some time. I suggest that you go somewhere with him and play a little," Mephisto said. "Otherwise, it won't be pretty,"

"I have work to do, can't he find some other demon to play with? What about you? Play with him!" Rin groaned in irritation.

"I have work to do too. I can't just stop being the director of a prestigious academy to play with my little brother. You have to do it, I'm sure Yukio could excuse you from class or something. Goodbye!" Mephisto was then out of the room.

"Why can't _he_ just excuse you from class?" Yukio deadpanned. "So..are you going to play with him?"

"Are you kidding? Hell no!" Rin shouted. "If I want to pass the exorcist exam, I have to study," it was the first time Rin had ever taken something seriously.

"Alright, alright," Yukio smiled, happy to see Rin content with studying.

It was short lived when his twin had decided to balance his mechanical pencil on his nose and have Kuro play with his tail while he wagged it happily.

His brother would never learn..

* * *

**I wanna give a shout-out to a couple reviewers that I LOVE! **

**Camille loves chocolate! You are amazing! Thanks for the reviews, they're wonderful, and you were the first person to ever review on my fic!**

**roo17 I can't forget you! You've given me a lot of work to do, replying to your reviews, and I gotta tell you, my brother doesn't like how you kept me away from watching PewDiePie on youtube. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviewers! **


	23. Sickness

**Decided to write this because I'm sick. **

* * *

"Nii-san hasn't been feeling very well," Yukio informed the students of the cram school. They had all shown up to find out why he and Rin weren't present lately for classes. Yukio had to stay behind from the classes in order to take care of his brother, who was pretty sure he was dying.

"Are you sure? Is this some lame excuse the Vatican made you come up with?" Suguro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, Nii-san really is-" he was interrupted by the whines of his older twin.

"Yukio," a voice whined out. "My tummy hurts," the voice sounded pained and tired all at the same time.

"Is he alright?" Shiemi asked quickly. She was worried about her friend, and not being able to see him wasn't making her nerves calm easily.

"Trust me, it's just a bad case of the stomach flu. He should be better in a few days at the most," Yukio told. "I don't want any of you to get infected," he added.

"Demons can get sick?" Suguro asked.

"I'm afraid so," Yukio gave a sigh. "Since Nii-san is only half demon, he's still prone to sickness,"

"I'll help!" Shiemi exclaimed. She walked passed Yukio and found Rin laying in his room. A waste basket was sitting next to the bed and he was curled up in his bed, blankets wrapped around his feet, apparently having been kicked off of his body.

Yukio walked to find her, not surprised that everyone took this as an opportunity to come in. Yukio found the girl kneeling to Rin. The male teen was shocked to see her there, and had jumped up, leaning against the wall that was on the other side of his bed.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rin asked quickly. He hadn't wanted anyone else to see him like this, sick and tired.

"I'm helping you," Shiemi said quickly. "Now, tell me what hurts, Rin,"

"It's nothing. You should probably leave, I don't want you to catch what I've got," Rin said. Yukio sighed and walked closer.

"Shiemi, Nii-san is embarrassed, and doesn't want you to see him like this," the younger twin said. Rin couldn't help but leave the situation to Yukio. He would have everyone leaving him alone, allowing him to whine in freedom yet again.

"I can help him get better. He shouldn't be so bashful," Shiemi said. Yukio finally realized something. With the others there, Rin was less likely to whine out of embarrassment. And if he didn't whine, it saved himself a headache later.

"Well, I suppose you're only trying to be helpful. Do what you think is best," Yukio said. Rin glared at him. He was screaming at Yukio in his head.

"How can you sell out your own brother?" Rin asked softly, though Yukio picked it up. He smirked.

"I'm doing it for the sake of myself," Yukio said simply. "Besides, it's just a stomach virus. It'll pass soon. It's not like I'm leaving you to die," he then walked out of the room, permitting the others to see Rin while he settled in the cafeteria with a newspaper and some hot tea.

"You look like shit," Suguro said. And Rin did. He was paler than usual, his raven hair was messy as well. Underneath his deep blue eyes were dark circles that showed he hadn't been sleeping very well. It was obvious from just looking at the older of the Okumura twins that he was clammy, and had a fever.

"I feel like shit," Rin retorted. "But, really, guys, I'm fine, you can totally leave,"

"We're not going anywhere," Shima said.

"We want to help you feel better," Shiemi said with a smile.

"Besides, we can't do anything without you by our sides," Konekomaru told.

"Yeah, I guess you could say, you've become our friend," Suguro said, though he grumbled his words out. He wasn't one to express his feelings so openly.

"You guys will get sick," Rin warned.

"Who cares? Besides, if one of us is sick, all of us are," Kamiki admitted.

"So...we won't be in class for a little while then.." Rin trailed off.

"I guess," Takara's puppet said.

"Sounds like my style. Alright!" Rin exclaimed in happiness.

Yukio continued to read his newspaper before he heard everyone shout out words that sounded more or less like, 'Ew!' or, 'Gross!'. With a sigh, the young teacher walked into him and Rin's bedroom to find that the demon had vomited in his waste bucket, and everyone had retreated.

"Yukio," Rin whined. He sighed. Looks like he won't be saving himself from a headache after all.


	24. Sweet Dreams

Rin woke, though didn't move from his bed on this certain morning. He tried to play it off as if he were still sleeping. He was praying that Yukio happened to not be in the room on this particular morning.

It was as if God hated him. Yukio was in the room, studying as he Rin was preparing to deal with his predicament. The older of the twins could feel the bulge that rested inside of his boxer shorts.

It wouldn't be hard to spot his little issue. If he got out of bed, he might be able to sneak out of the room and get to the showers. If he got to the showers, he could have a nice freezing shower to help this little problem stop. Of course, it could never be that easy.

"Nii-san, I know you're awake," Yukio said suddenly. "You're not good at faking anything," Rin gave a groan and sat out of bed, keeping his blanket around him to keep his problem concealed.

"Shut up," Rin glared at his twin. If he could take his blanket with him to the bathroom, it would be easier. Though, it would be strange if his twin brother saw him taking his blanket to the bathroom.

"Why don't you start with your homework? It's due Monday," Yukio reminded. Rin groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Now, Nii-san," he said sternly. Rin had no choice but to ditch the blanket and walk to the desk.

"Sweet dreams, Nii-san?" Yukio gave a smirk as Rin's problem became apparent through his boxers.

"Do I point it out when you have one?" Rin asked harshly. Yukio had to chuckle.

"Nii-san, arousal is a natural reaction when stimulated in your nether regions," Yukio explained to him. "I could go on and on about the reactions to the penis once it becomes erect, but I think you've suffered enough embarrassment,"

With that, Rin returned to the work he was doing. The nagging sensation below the waistband of his boxers never did go away, though. He had started on problem three of his homework when the situation became unbearable.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukio asked as Rin stood from the desk.

"Taking a shower," Rin said with a blush coating his face. "I'm getting all sweaty," he gave an excuse. Rin knew that Yukio did not believe that one bit.

"Very well, take care of your problem," Yukio said. Rin walked out of the room to the showers. He quickly turned on the shower head to produce freezing water. His balls were probably three shades of blue by now.

He quickly washed himself up and dressed once finished. He walked back to his bedroom to put a pair of dark sweat pants on over his blue boxers before returning to his work once more.

"So, Nii-san, what were you dreaming, anyway?" Yukio asked. Rin thought for a long moment. His cheeks flooded red when he thought about such a wonderful dream. Oh, how he wished he wasn't interrupted.

_R-Renzo.._

Rin was interrupted from his thoughts by yet another nagging sensation underneath his pants. He looked down at his pants to see the bulge nudging through. When he looked to Yukio's desk, he realized he was in such deep thought he hadn't even noticed his brother leaving the room. Oh well, time to take advantage of such an opportunity.

Rin looked around for a moment before sitting on his bed, lowering his pants a bit. His dick went through the hole in his boxers that all boxers came with. Rin hadn't ever known what that was for, but couldn't help but be grateful for this moment in time.

His hand slowly began to slide up and down the base of his cock. When the pre cum began to dribble at the head of it, his hands began to slide faster and faster. He couldn't stop it, his dick grew larger in anticipation.

Rin panted and moaned as he thought more about his dream. This is what he was talking about! Such wonderful please, fantastic, orgasmic. Speaking of orgasm..

Just as Rin came and let out a moan, Yukio had walked back into the room. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before one of them finally broke the silence.

"So, Nii-san couldn't even wait until I actually left the dorm," Yukio said. He chuckled softly in amusement, something Rin wasn't hoping for.

The older of the twins quickly pulled his pants up in a flurry. His blush was apparent over his face, Yukio thought he may explode from embarrassment. He turned his gaze away from his brother, not wanting to face him after such a horrid thing.

"Nii-san, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's a natural part of life," Yukio said softly. He wanted to kneel to his brother, comfort him, but the younger of the twins couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. It was almost eery.

"I know it's nothing to be ashamed about. I know it's natural, and everyone my age does it. It still doesn't change the fact that my little brother walked in on me doing _it_!" Rin exclaimed. His voice broke on the word 'it', almost as if he didn't want to say the word, 'masturbation'.

"Nii-san, it's not bad at all," Yukio said. "Besides, I've walked in on you doing it plenty of times before," he added afterward.

"If you're trying to be comforting, it's not working," Rin said in a quieter voice.

"Nii-san, what I'm trying to say, is that it's normal. Besides, I'm your brother, it isn't like I will ever judge you if you do something like that. Besides, I do it too," Yukio admitted.

"Really?" Rin asked, wide eyes. Yukio raised an eyebrow at how shocked Rin was.

"I'm a male that is your age, aren't I?" Yukio chuckled. "Besides, I'm just better at hiding it,"

"Tell me your secrets!" Rin exclaimed.

"If I told you my secrets, you would know when to come find me doing it," Yukio sighed. "Besides, just learn to do it while I'm at missions,"

"Is that when you do it?" Rin asked with true curiosity written on his face.

"I'm on duty during missions!"


	25. When he had first told

**Something that just became a spur of the moment drabble! Had to be written. **

* * *

When he had first told his family that he was gay, everyone was surprised. Everyone except Yukio, that is. Yukio wasn't shocked because Rin had already came out to him days before.

When he had first told his family that he had a boyfriend, they were again surprised. Mostly because they found that someone could actually tolerate Rin's attitude and rebellion. Yukio, once again, was told before anyone else.

They met Renzo Shima the night they were all told. Behavioral wise, everything was normal. Shiro had told embarrassing stories about the twins from when they were little, something Rin would boil in embarrassment about, the works of what a normal family would do if they were meeting Rin's girlfriend. Yukio had already met him, they were all friends at school.

Everyone had already been informed about the fact that Rin was a demon. Yukio knew it far before Rin did, and when he unsheathed the Kurikara, everyone had wanted to play with Rin's new pointed ears, see his new fangs, and fondle his new tail.

Rin had to tell Renzo Shima, his boyfriend, about the new attachment he had just above his behind. It had been awkward at first, but the pink haired male had enjoyed the tail's company, and loved to play with it.

When Rin told Yukio he was pregnant, things became a whole new level of interesting. No one had ever thought of the teen being able to conceive. He was male, though no one had ever thought of his demon blood allowing him to carry a child.

Yukio had a long talk with the other about it. What kind of teenage boy wanted to have a talk with his twin brother about pregnancy? None, that was positive.

He had talked to Rin about his options. Even if he was male, he still did have a right to chose what would happen in this matter. The younger twin was shocked when it became apparent that his other half had not told his boyfriend about the new addition.

Rin was sure he didn't know how far along he could possibly be. He hadn't even considered it until he looked into his twin's books about medical conditions. It was the only logical condition, he had all the symptoms.

Rin had decided that he would do anything except have an abortion. He was so grateful for the life he had, his and Yukio's Mother had given birth to them just before her dying breath. The least he could do was to give back to God.

Maybe he was turning into the old man. Rin was the son of Satan for Christ's sake.

"Don't worry, Nii-san, we'll make the best of this," Yukio said. He had held Rin as the smaller twin that cried his feelings out. Rin had no idea what to do, how to tell his family or boyfriend, it was difficult and stressful.

Rin called his family and boyfriend to speak with all of them about his problem. He didn't know how to start out, and standing in front of everyone was quite difficult for him. Rin had never had a stage fright issue, but the special circumstances made everything more difficult.

"I'm pregnant," Rin spat out quickly. He didn't have much time to speak about anything else.

"How could that have happened?" Shiro asked quickly. Of course he would have asked that.

"When a boy and a...demon love each other very _very_ much," Mephisto started, a grin playing on his lips.

"They don't have to," Amaimon intervened.

"That's true," Mephisto said. Shiro rolled his eyes, ignoring their comments.

"I _mean_, how could you have sexual intercourse without being married?" Shiro asked, his eyes locking onto the pink haired boy, who had stood and moved to be next to his boyfriend.

"It's not like I have to be married to have sex," Rin stated.

"Rin, I love you, you're my son. I don't care if you're gay, that you're a demon, or that you're even the son of Satan. But you know how I feel about sex before marriage," Shiro told him. He stood closer, placing a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"I know how you feel about it, Dad, but it's a little too late to care," Rin said, a bit hormonal from all of the commotion.

"Now we have to think of what is best for Rin and the baby," Shima said, intervening into the situation.

"We don't have to think at all, it's Nii-san's decision of what happens to the baby," Yukio decided to speak up. He knew how scared his brother was feeling, because of their discussion just days ago.

"That's true, we should all be here for Rin and what he decides," Maruta spoke as well. Kyodo nodded in agreement and everyone else came to an understanding of Rin deciding.

"What will you do, Rin?" Shiro asked. He had been hoping that Rin would decide to not care for the infant somehow. He didn't visibly announce or show that he felt this way, but the man knew how hard it could be to be a male caring for infants.

"I don't know..." Rin trailed off. "I know I don't want an abortion, though," When Shiro began to chuckle, everyone stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Your Mother didn't want one either," Shiro told. Rin and Yukio were about to ask about their Mother in a panic, though Mephisto spoke up.

"So, you want to raise the child, then?" Mephisto asked. Rin looked away from his family, his gaze turning towards his feet as if he were a scolded child.

"I don't know. I'll decide what to do later on," Rin said. No one had felt like it was finished business, but decided not to bother him about it.

When Rin had a miscarriage, everyone had been shocked.

The day had started off, Rin in bed, complaining of a stomach ache. Yukio had tried to feed him soup and take his temperature. Eventually passing it off as a stomach virus.

When Rin had gotten out of bed, everyone had noticed the bleeding that was coming from the teen's anus. Yukio decided with his medical knowledge, he would have to deal with it himself. After all, they couldn't take a pregnant male teenager to the hospital. Even without his tale, it would be strange.

After watching Rin for a certain amount of time, Shima was told there was nothing Yukio could do for the fetus. The child wasn't adjusting to Rin's lifestyle of being a human, and the infant was in fact a demon. The only way for the child to live was for Rin to be transferred to Gehenna.

No one told Rin that, though.

If Yukio had told Rin that in order for the child's survival, he would have to be sent to Gehenna, Rin would do it without a second thought. He would leave his entire family, and his boyfriend, to ensure it's survival.

No one spoke to Rin after everything was said and done with. Yukio and Shima were the only ones who had been present when Rin had to deliver the deceased fetus. Rin couldn't look at it, though Shima and Yukio did.

It was a purple gooey blob that hardly looked human. The two teenagers could see the start of a tail forming, it was a small nub that was a darker purple than the rest.

Rin had showered immediately after, and Shima was there for the comfort of the demonic teen. When Rin got out of the shower, he slept in his bed after the sheets were changed.

Shiro threw away those sheets, knowing the blood would stain, and never come out. Everyone grieved in silence, knowing Rin would never be the same.

Even if Rin had never said it, he loved the child, and would always yearn for another. He would never replace the child that had existed because of him and Shima's actions, though he would always yearn for another to be there, the child that could live.

After a long talk about it with Shiro, the male had comforted his young son by telling him something no one else could.

"You may eventually conceive a human child that can survive the pregnancy,"

It was true. Since Rin had been birthed by a human, he was only half demon. Shima was a full human, though, and if the genes could connect to where the child gained more of Shima's traits, then the child could truly become human, and survive the pregnancy.

Even if Rin could possibly conceive a human child, he would never try to do so again. Because, if Rin conceived once more, and the child didn't survive...

The teen didn't know what he would do.


	26. It won't hurt

__**On a roll! Though...this is another sad one! D": I'm terrible. **

* * *

_Why can't I feel anything?_ _Am I dead?_

Rin's eyes twitched open, revealing to him that he was not, in fact, dead. He gave a groan and moved to sit out of bed, though was pushed back down. When he looked to the right, the teen saw his twin brother, Yukio.

"Yuki..o.." his voice was hoarse. He couldn't even say Yukio's name properly. With another groan, he let out a cough. He looked around, noticing he was in the hospital.

_Damn.._

"Don't move, Rin," Yukio said. He watched his brother for a long moment through teal eyes that were covered by black framed glasses. He gave a soft sigh, knowing he would have to explain the issue on hand. "The Vatican wants you dead,"

"I know.." Rin said, trailing off. He knew that. They had been through a trial, and it had been decided that he would pass the exorcist exams, and be used as a weapon to defeat Satan. That was something he could handle.

"They want you dead now, Rin," Yukio sighed. That was when Rin sat up in the hospital bed. He sat up so hard, the teen could feel the sharp pain that was tugging on his wrist, showing that he had an IV in.

"Why?!" Rin shouted out suddenly. His voice cracked under the sudden strain on his throat. He began to cough and was handed a glass of water that he took gratefully.

"That stunt you pulled, Rin, did you think they wouldn't notice it?" Yukio asked quickly. He only continued to glare at his brother. Rin turned his gaze away, remembering the incident that Yukio was talking about.

"_Rin, you're hurting me!" Shiemi shouted out. Rin had only been trying to help her. He had let his temper get the best of him again. He had.. he had burnt her. _

_The dark blue eyes that had formed to meet the color of Satan's flames, with red pupils, stared intently on the damage he had done to the blonde's skin. Her beautiful skin was burned, tainted by his flames. _

"_Shiemi, are you alright?!" Shima asked quickly. The pink haired teen ran to the girl's side, as well as Kamiki and Konekomaru. Suguro had came to Rin to deal with their issue. _

"_I told you if you ever hurt anyone close to me, I would kill you!" the brunette shouted as he repeatedly punched down the raven haired teen. Rin was so enveloped in what he had done, he hadn't even tried to stop the other. _

"_Bon! Stop! At this rate, you'll kill him!" Shima protested, grabbing Bon by the arms to pull him back. Konekomaru helped as well._

"_He's right, Suguro. We need to get Moriyama to a medic right now," Kamiki said. Once Suguro had calmed down considerably, he lifted Shiemi and helped her to the infirmary. Leaving Rin to lay in pain. _

"You could have burned her to death, Rin," Yukio said.

"I know," Rin said.

"No, Rin, I don't think you do! You could have _killed _her! I know you didn't want to, but you didn't control your flames as you should have, and now the Vatican wants you dead!" Yukio continued to shout and rant.

Rin knew his brother was upset. He had every reason to feel that way. His older twin, his other half, the person that had been closest to him since birth, was going for death row because of a power he had inherited through their genetics.

"I don't want to loose you, Nii-san.." Yukio trailed off. Rin sighed a bit, and let out a dry laugh.

"Don't get like that on me, man," Rin said. He held his brother's hand tightly in his own. "I'm sure the Vatican will let me off the hook. Shiemi's alright, and she doesn't have any permanent damage,"

_They didn't. _

"Don't worry, Rin. It won't hurt, they told me it wouldn't," Yukio said, trying to give his brother comfort. "It'll just be a little prick in the arm, and then it will all be over,"

"Don't worry about me, Yukio," Rin said. He had tried to give Yukio comfort, even though he would be the one to die. Yukio would need someone after he was gone.

That was why Rin had already spoken with Shura. He wanted her to make sure Yukio didn't do something stupid, like kill himself or something. She had agreed to watch over him.

"Be strong, Rin," Yukio said. He could feel tears well in his teal eyes, though knew he had to be strong for Rin. Rin was the one who wouldn't exist anymore. "You'll say hello to Father for me when you get to heaven, right Rin?"

"What makes you think I'll go to heaven? I'm Satan's son, shouldn't I be going to Gehenna?" Rin joked. Yukio didn't find it very amusing. "I'll say hey to the old man for you.." he trailed off.

The two hugged for a moment longer. Yukio could have sworn he had seen Rin begin to tear up a bit. When he had seen the glimpse of the dark blue eyes turning glossy, the brunette hugged Rin tighter.

He hushed him, and stroked his back softly. The twin said comforting words as they had their last moments together.

"Will you be there with me?" Rin asked. "I want you there..when it happens,"

"I'll see if the Vatican will allow me," Yukio said. He wiped away his own tears, and his thumb stroked Rin's cheek, riding the pale face of it's own tears.

Rin laid on the hospital bed, his arms were strapped down along with his legs. Even though the teen was warned that it wouldn't hurt, he had a faint feeling that he was being lied to. Or, Yukio was being lied to. Why would Yukio lie to him about it hurting?

Yukio stood at the very edge of the bed. His hands were gripping Rin's shoulders softly. That was all that Rin had for comfort. He didn't understand why the two weren't allowed to touch more. Yukio had said something about the doctors needing to work.

_How hard is it? They're only killing a person._

The shot that went into his arm felt like a million needles stabbing him all over his body. It was bullshit when they said it wouldn't hurt. When Yukio said...Yukio had been lied to. Yukio wouldn't have lied.

Rin's skin went cold as the shot ran through his body. His face was locked in a silent scream as the pain ran through his veins, stinging and burning through him. He didn't know he was capable of having this type of pain run through him.

Yukio's grip tightened, and Rin struggled to stay to reality. He wanted to cling to the little life he had left. The life he had of being an exorcist. His life of having friends, having his brother.

Rin's eyes darted through the room, trying to cling to the life that still lived in his body. When he felt himself begin to get sleepy, the teen knew it was all over.

"Yuki..o.." he trailed off. He knew that it would be the last thing he ever said. How ironic, the last person's name he would ever say, was the first person he had ever been with when he was brought into the world. His twin brother.

Rin knew he shouldn't close his eyes. He knew he wouldn't wake up. He knew it. Why did he do it? Why did he shut his eyes?

_I'm so...sleepy.._


	27. Flea Bath

**I know it's short D:**

* * *

"Why do we have to go through this every month?"

"Nii-san, I'm not dealing with this again. You're just going to have to deal with this every first Tuesday of the month,"

"I'm a _demon_, not a _cat_,"

"I don't care. You had it once, you're not getting it again,"

"Help, help, my brother is treating me like an animal,"

"Nii-san, shut the hell up! You're doing this and that's final,"

"Not like I have much of a choice now,"

Yukio scrubbed his brother with the flea shampoo while Rin sat in the bath tub with a frown dawning upon his face. There was no getting rid of it either, never. He was already tainted with the flea bath.

"I hate you, Kuro," Rin growled at the cat who sat near the tub, knowing he was next.

"_Why, Rin?_" the cat sith asked with saddened eyes.

"It's your damn fault I got fleas in the first place!" Rin exclaimed. He pouted throughout the rest of the bath, getting dressed afterward as Kuro was given the flea bath.


	28. Singing Daze

**Short, but humorous.**

* * *

Rin was dancing around in his bedroom, singing a song he had heard from school. Yukio was trying to do his homework at the desk in their room, annoyed by his brother's actions.

"Yukio! Check this out!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing his twin's attention. "We are family, even though you're dumber than me!" he sang.

"Actually, Nii-san, I would say I'm smarter than you," the younger of the boys gave a chuckle. This made the older twin frown deeply.

"Fine," Rin looked away with a groan. He laid on the bottom bunk from the bunk beds for a long moment, thinking. "Hey, Yukio, dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he sang after a moment.

"Shura is _hotter_ than you," Yukio sighed. Another long moment passed. Rin began to wave his tail around.

"I whip my tail back and fourth," Rin sang more. Yukio glared at him, his studying attempts having failed from his brother's boredom. "I'll be good," Rin pouted.

There was a long moment of silence, the only noise filling the dorm room was the sounds of Rin's breathing, and Yukio's pencil. Suddenly, the silence was ruined.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan," Rin sang in a tune that had been popular months before. Yukio suddenly stood from the chair.

"That is _it_! I'm leaving!" the younger of the twins lashed out, walking out of the room with his studying books. Rin gave a soft laugh before Kuro climbed on the bed with him.

"_Rin, what's wrong with Yukio?_" the familiar asked.

"Apparently he doesn't like cats,"


	29. Reunited

**My longest chapter! It took me forever, and I was sleep crazed. **

* * *

"I love my babies," Yuri argued with Shiro. The man who was in his thirties couldn't help but argue with the young woman. Raising children of a demon? He couldn't let her do that!

"They are demons, Yuri. Why would you want to raise demons?!" Shiro argued with the brunette. Shiro had blonde hair with red eyes that were covered by somewhat tinted glasses. He held a shotgun in hand, ready to exorcise any demons.

"They are our babies! Mine and Satan's," Yuri said. She cupped her stomach in her hands. Yuri was a young girl, early twenties, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had two moles on her face, and was pale skinned.

"I can't let you do that!" Shiro exclaimed. Yuri held a hand to him.

"I can't get rid of my babies," she said sternly. The young woman turned, running into her cabin in the woods, slamming the door behind her. She could never let Shiro hurt her babies.

* * *

Though, after she had given birth to them, she had no choice. Shiro had found her, two infants wrapped in bundles. One blanket was blue, the other tan.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked with a weak smile. "The one with the blue flames is Rin," she gestured to one of the infants that was covered in blue flames, along with his blue blanket. "And the pale one is Yukio," she gestured to the one in the tan blanket. "They will..live...strong.." she trailed off.

The woman fell unconscious, her infants remaining in her arms. Shiro sighed, bringing out the Kurikara, prepared to slay the infants as Mephisto stood beside him. Just as he was to kill them, one of the children laughed.

"What? I thought you were going to slay them?" Mephisto asked as he saw his friend hesitate.

"That one, he laughed," Shiro said, gesturing to the blue flamed one named Rin.

"Oh? You're getting kind hearted?" Mephisto had to smirk. "You're not one to befriend a demon," he said, referring to how cruel his friend could be when faced against a demon.

"No," Shiro said, turning to glare at the purple haired demon. "You're my friend, after all. Who says I can't befriend a demon?"

"What will you do now, then?" Mephisto asked. After a moment of pause, the blonde announced his plan.

"I can see that the child she named Yukio is human. I will take him, and I will raise him," Shiro said. "Since Yuri seems so chummy with the demons, she can keep her other son,"

"Very well, then. Shall we go then?" Mephisto chuckled. Shiro nodded, lifting one of the infants out of the woman's arms.

They ignored the screaming of the infant they left behind as they took his twin brother.

* * *

"Mommy? How come my brother isn't here?" a five year old Rin asked as he sat at the dinner table of the cabin in the forest. The child had raven hair with dark blue eyes. His ears were pointed, as well as his teeth, and he had a tail. He had learned to suppress his flames enough to where he wouldn't be engulfed in them at all times.

"I don't know, baby," Yuri sighed. She stroked her son's hair softly as she stared into his eyes, the child's pupils reddened before turning back to black. "Maybe someday Yukio will come back to us," she said.

The woman had received a note, explaining everything. It was from Mephisto, of course. It explained where her son was, that he was safe, and she would eventually be allowed to meet him. The only reason the woman hadn't fought for her son back was because she had no idea where Shiro was living with Yukio.

"Am I the bigger brother, or the littler brother?" Rin asked. He knew that him and Yukio were twins, though he hadn't heard too much about who was older and who wasn't. Yuri gave a light chuckle, stroking Rin's raven locks.

"You're the bigger brother, silly," Yuri said with a smile. She kissed her son's cheek. "Now, let's begin your training," she said, taking out three candles.

* * *

"Daddy, why do I see monsters?" Yukio asked with a frown. His teal eyes were filled with tears, his black framed glasses making them look larger. Shiro sighed, ruffling his son's dark brown locks.

"It's because you were given a spirit wound when you were born," Shiro explained. "Those are demons you are seeing,"

"But, Daddy...I'm so scared.." Yukio cried out. He clung to his Father, the tears running down his cheeks.

"Yukio, join Daddy, join me to become an exorcist," Shiro said. The brunette looked up to his Father with curios eyes that were still tearful.

"Yes, Daddy,"

* * *

"You've been given an assignment. Your assignment is to find a woman who is said to have been killed by Satan. The Vatican still believes this woman may be living in secret, or be kept hostage by demons," Mephisto said. He gave a smirk as he explained it to the fifteen year old, making the teen believe that the man may be hiding something.

"Is that all?" Yukio asked with a frown. He was so serious, it was a bore to the woman who he had been working with since he was a kid, Shura. She wouldn't be accompanying him on this mission. She was in Kyoto. Yukio was specifically instructed to go on this mission solo.

"That is all, have a wonderful trip!" Mephisto exclaimed as the teen walked away. "_A trip down memory lane_," he said to himself with a grin.

The teen walked through the forest. There was something about it that was eerie. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't seen any demons so far. Maybe it was the fact that the forest was quiet, he didn't know.

Then he saw it. Yukio saw the cabin that had snow covering the roof and the fence of the porch. It looked like it could be a quaint little home, or possibly a nest for goblins.

The door of the cabin swung open and the teenager saw it. He saw another teenager, who may have been a year younger than him. What made Yukio know he was facing a demon was that the raven haired teen had a tail that wagged behind him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, baring his fangs at the other. The two hadn't known they were actually twin brothers. If they had known in the first place, they may have met on different circumstances. Though, Yukio had never even known he _had_ a brother.

"I am here to exorcise you," Yukio said. He held a gun up to the demon, aiming straight for the shorter teen's head.

"Stop!" a shout rang through the forest. A woman pulled Rin out of the way, just as Yukio shot the gun. The sound of gunfire ran through the forest as silence grew more apparent. "Are you alright?" Yuri asked quickly, breaking the silence as she inspected Rin.

"What were you thinking? If you had been a little closer, he could have shot you!" Rin shouted out at his Mother. Yuri's cheeks puffed out as she furrowed her brows.

"If I hadn't of done anything, he would have shot _you_!" she shouted back. Their temper was just the same, as they both continued to lash out at each other.

"You know I can regenerate!" Rin exclaimed. He glared at her for a moment, their argument continuing as their voices echoed throughout the forest. Yukio sat in shock for a few moments before he realized what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yuri Egin!" he exclaimed, breaking their argument. Yuri looked to her other son with wide eyes for a moment. "You have been living here with demons, and the Vatican has ordered for you to be sent back to True Cross for a trial,"

"What's so bad about living with demons?!" Rin defended his Mother. He wouldn't let her get taken to the Vatican just to be executed. He had been told about everything by Yuri when he was younger.

"Everything. Demons are monsters, only here to take over our world and hurt us," Yukio said. He pointed the gun at Yuri's head next.

"Don't you dare point a gun at my Mom!" Rin exclaimed, bursting into blue flames. He grabbed the gun, pointing it upwards at the sky while it was still in Yukio's hand.

"Blue flames. That means.." Yukio couldn't finish as Rin's strong grip had already broken the barrel of the gun. "You're related to Satan!"

"I am," Rin said, not leaving any doubt in his brother's mind.

"Yuri Egin had a child with Satan.." Yukio trailed off.

"She had two," Rin commented. This brought the male brunette to thought.

"Rin, go inside. Practice with your candles," Yuri ordered. She wanted to get Rin away so she could speak with Yukio about the matter. The raven haired teen shot her a glare, which she returned as he listened to her and left. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"I don't want to have anything with the likes of you. What kind of woman mates with a demon?" Yukio asked as he glared at her.

"I care deeply for Satan. But that isn't the point. It's cold out here, and you must be freezing," Yuri said. "I'll make some hot tea to warm you up," with this, the two of them walked into the cabin together.

Yukio looked through the cabin thoroughly. It looked like a cabin that any other person would have in the forest. It did look like a child lived there, though. There was a chest in the corner that was opened, and had unused candles in it, with the occasional candle on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting someone to come execute me today," Yuri said. She made the tea and served it to Yukio, bringing some for Rin before returning to her younger son.

"Must be hard to get tea in the forest," Yukio commented. He took a sip and found it surprisingly good.

"I only have it for very special occasions. On Rin's birthday, I make some for the two of us, and when I run out I go into the first town to the north for some more. As well as some supplies I need. Everything else I get here," Yuri explained.

"That child is really your son?" Yukio asked. Yuri nodded in conformation. "He mentioned you had two children with Satan?"

"Yes, Rin has a twin brother," Yuri said. She gave a sigh. She knew that she wouldn't be able to mention to the teen that he was her son. She would have to discuss it with Shiro, when she would agree to go to the Vatican.

"Interesting," Yukio commented. "Well, have you decided to come willingly with me to the Vatican, or will I have to execute you right here and now?" he asked.

"I will go," Yuri said. "If I can bring my son,"

"He can be evidence," Yukio smirked. "You may bring him along,"

* * *

"Rin, hide your tail," Yuri said. She wore her long brunette curls messy down her back and a scarf that went over her tan coat. Under her tan coat was a dress. She wore green mittens and boots with leggings underneath her dress.

"I got it," Rin frowned. He wrapped his tail around his torso, keeping it hidden under his shirt. He wore a blue hooded jacket with black jeans that had a chain around the belt loops on the left side. His flames had disappeared, and he looked like an average teenager, save the teeth and ears.

"Your first time into the world, demon?" Yukio asked.

"It's Rin. Rin Egin," Rin glared at his twin.

"Right, because demons deserve a name," Yukio rolled his eyes, continuing their way to the train station in the town to the north.

"_Yukio, don't say such things to your brother! He can't help being a demon,"_ Yuri had the urge to say, though kept quiet, just sighing at their bickering. _"If only I had raised them together. They wouldn't be fighting like this,"_

They rode the train in silence. Rin had been a bit of a nuisance, complaining of being bored frequently. Yukio gave in and lent the teen some of his manga that he had found in his bag. Rin, having never read manga before, was quite engrossed with it.

"Okumura, where do you live?" Yuri asked. She felt odd calling her son by such a surname, though knew Shiro wouldn't have given Yukio the name Fujimoto. Then he would be passing off an illegitimate son.

"I live in a monastery with my Father," Yukio said, not looking up from he book on exorcism he was reading about. He gave a soft sigh. Yuri had noticed the resemblance between her and her son. No one wouldn't.

Yukio had brunette hair just like Yuri. While Yuri's blue eyes were darker than Yukio's teal ones, they shared the same pale skin, and moles. The woman could just be glad that her older son was clueless and hadn't noticed himself.

She had noticed the resemblances between her sons as well. They were twins, after all. While Rin was lacking in the height department, she noticed the shape of their noses, their eyes, the way they smiled, it was the same. Their personalities, however, we quite different. When they arrived to their destination, Yuri could hear the familiar sound of Shiro and Mephisto arguing.

"Why on earth would you tell him to do that mission? Couldn't you have had Shura do it?" Shiro asked hastily.

"Come now, it wouldn't have been as much fun if Shura had done it! It's more interesting this way," Mephisto's cackle was heard in the distance.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Yukio asked, approaching Yuri and Rin following behind him.

"I was just seeing how your mission...went.." Shiro trailed off when he saw Yuri, and his eyes widened when he saw Rin. "I should have known you would have brought him,"

"Of course I would. He's my _son_," Yuri glared at the man. The two glared at each other for a long moment before Rin interrupted them.

"Is there a love affair going on between you two?" Rin asked. Yukio couldn't help but crack a smile at the comment, and Mephisto was bursting into laughter.

"I told you it was more entertaining!" the man laughed aloud, holding his stomach. "He's a laugh,"

"A laugh, I'm sure," Shiro said sarcastically. He turned to his son and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad your mission went alright,"

"Me too, Father. Though, I have to say, I feel uneasy about the boy's flames," Yukio commented. Shiro almost wanted to cackle at the thought of how Yukio would be uneasy about his own brother's flames.

"Oh, don't worry, Rin's been training with his flames since he was a little one. Right, Rin?" Yuri asked her son. Rin looked up from a magazine he had been reading, directing his attention to his Mother.

"What?"

"You've been training with your flames since you were little, right?" Yuri asked once more. He gave a nod, though was not truly paying attention. The two brunettes gave a sigh before they directed their attention to Shiro.

"Father, shall I bring them to the Vatican?" Yukio asked. Shiro held up one hand.

"Not so hasty, Yukio. For now, we will have them stay with us. After the weekend, you will take them to the Vatican," Shiro said.

The four, they had left Mephisto behind, had returned to where Shiro and Yukio stayed to find it a large monastery.

"This is where you've been living?" Yuri asked.

"I've been living here since you were a girl, Yuri," Shiro said with a chuckle. Everyone walked through the monastery, Rin examining pictures as he walked through the house.

"Is this you?" Rin asked, pointing to a picture. It was a picture of Yukio and Shiro on a snowy day outside, playing with snowmen. "You look young," he commented.

"Yes, Yukio and I had decided to go out for his birthday. I don't have much money, so we could at least play in the snow," Shiro smirked.

"When is his birthday?" Rin asked, blinking in curiosity.

"December twenty seventh," Yukio said with a sigh.

"Hey! That's mine, too," Rin smiled. Yukio gave a light chuckle, though walked out of the room. _He probably went to his own room_, Rin thought to himself.

"I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight," Shiro said. He guided the two through the monastery to find a room for the two of them to share. "Here you are, I hope you don't mind sharing,"

"It's fine, we've always shared," Yuri told him. She stroked Rin's hair. "I can't stand to be separated from him,"

After a long while, Rin had fallen asleep in the bed. Yukio was asleep in is own bed, and Shiro was sitting at the dinner table in deep thought.

_How could the son of Satan possibly be this.._normal_?_ Shiro thought to himself. As far as he had seen, Rin was a normal teenager. Though, he had only seen him for a few moments.

"Still thinking?" Yuri asked, walking into the room and sitting at the table across from him. She wore a long sleeved night gown that was pure white. Since she lived in the forest and it was in December, she wore warmer clothing.

"You've raised a son," Shiro said. Yuri had to let out a light laugh at this.

"Of course I did. I gave birth to him, after all. If only I had been able to raise my two sons together," Yuri sighed. "So..you never told me,"

"Told you what?" Shiro asked.

"Why you took Yukio from me," after a deep breath, Shiro began to explain.

"Yukio is a normal child. He was human, and I decided to seek the opportunity that I could to raise him away from demons," Shiro told.

"That explains why my son has decided to become an exorcist, murdering demons, which are his own kind," Yuri said.

"Demons are not his kind. He is human," Shiro repeated.

"He has the blood of a demon running through his veins, whether you acknowledge it or not," Yuri glared at the man. "Him and Rin were supposed to be the perfect example that demons could get along with humans, and you ruined it,"

"I _saved_ him. The only reason he has decided to become an exorcist was because he was given a spirit wound when he was in the womb with that demon," Shiro said.

"You _stole_ him. He could have had a wonderful life with Rin and I. Rin and Yukio Egin, sons of Yuri Egin. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Yuri smiled softly just at the thought. "You'll never understand how devastated I was when I woke up to only one baby,"

"It's too late now," Shiro said.

"It's not too late. He'll find out that Rin is his twin brother eventually. I know Rin isn't very bright. He's clueless, and sometimes an idiot, but Yukio is a smart boy. He'll see the resemblance between him and I soon enough. He'll notice that him and Rin have the same birthday, the same year, and the resemblance between them. They are _twins_, they have a connection," Yuri told. She understood it.

"They are fraternal twins. They always had their own separate brains and bodies. They were not one egg that split into two, they were their own selves that just happened to share the womb at the same time," Shiro said with a frown.

"They are still twin brothers. They have a connection, it can't be ignored," Yuri's cheeks puffed out in a frown as she argued with the man. Shiro suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, blinking.

"We're fighting just as we were when you were pregnant," Shiro continued to laugh. Yuri began to laugh as well. The two couldn't help but laugh together, something they hadn't done in years.

"Don't touch," Yukio's voice alerted the teen who was in his room. Yukio was sitting at his desk, studying for some sort of a test as Rin stayed in his room.

The raven haired teen's tail had unwrapped itself from him as he felt too uncomfortable with it wrapped up. It wagged excitedly as it looked at pictures on the wall and a calendar hanging.

"What do you do for your birthday?" Rin asked. As their birthday was approaching, Rin was becoming more and more curious. He had been surprised that they shared the same birthday, though thought nothing of it.

"Usually Father and I celebrate my birthday on Christmas. We've never had the money to celebrate them both separately. On my actual birthday, I usually spend the day with Father," Yukio told. He didn't look up from the paper, his glasses focusing intensely.

"Oh," Rin said. He frowned a bit as he found a picture of Yukio on a swing set. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the swing set. Being raised in the forest in secret, he had never done things people his age had usually done, including swinging on swing sets.

"It's a swing set," Yukio sighed. "Don't tell me you've never been on one," with that, Rin shook his head. The teen scooted away his work, standing from his desk and grabbing his coat. "Hide your tail, we're going to the playground,"

Rin bound down the stairs in excitement at that. He ran down the stairs, his tail wrapping itself around his waist once more. He was stopped by Yuri, who had been watching him as he ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yukio said he's going to take me to the playground!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. The woman thought for a moment before laughing.

"Alright, wear your coat," she said, taking his coat in her hands and instructing him to put it on. Rin nodded, placing his arms through the sleeves as he prepared to go.

"Father, I'll be back. I'm showing Rin the playground," Yukio said. At the raised eyebrow he had received, Yukio explained that Rin had never seen a playground or been on a swing set. So the teen had set off to show him.

"I told you that they would come together. They are twins, they have a connection," Yuri said as she watched her boys leave.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Rin exclaimed as he swung on the swing. He was having the time of his life as his twin brother watched with amusement.

"You sure are entertained by such a little thing," Yukio commented.

"Shut up! I've never been on this thing before! It's cool, and I like it!" Rin laughed as he continued to swing. Eventually, after a while, the older twin had grown bored, getting off of the swing. "That was fun," he told.

"I'm sure, for a five year old, maybe," Yukio chuckled. Rin frowned, growling a bit. His fangs bared slightly when he remembered he was still in public.

_No time for instinct, Rin,_ he thought to himself. When he walked with Yukio on their way back to the monastery, a pathway that lead to the city caught his eye.

"I wanna go there!" Rin exclaimed, pointing to the pathway.

"Rin, that place leads to-"

"Come on," Rin frowned, interrupting Yukio. The younger teen sighed, allowing the older twin to walk slightly ahead of him so they could go to the city.

"Yuki!" a voice called out as they had reached the city. The two turned to see a girl with short blonde hair and kind emerald eyes running their direction. She smiled brightly at the two.

"Hello, Shiemi, how are you?" Yukio greeted with a kind smile. It was the first time Rin had ever seen Yukio smile that kindly. When they met, Yukio had met him with a cold glare and a gun to his head.

_He looks good with a smile.._

"I'm fine, Yuki. Who is this?" Shiemi asked as she looked to Rin. He blinked a bit, not knowing what to do or say. He had never met anyone else besides the people he was currently staying with.

"This is Rin, he's staying with my Father and I for the weekend. After that, he's going back to his home," Yukio said.

"Oh," Shiemi said softly. "Since you're going home after the weekend, why not come to the amusement park tomorrow? It'll be fun,"

_No, no, dear God, say no,_ Yukio thought. Of course, his thoughts were short lived when Rin gave a nod.

"That sounds fun!" he exclaimed. "What's an amusement park?" he asked, his direction turning to Yukio.

"An amusement park is like a very large playground with a lot more fun things," Yukio explained. It was so simple, a child could have understood.

"He doesn't know what an amusement park is?" Shiemi asked with curiosity filling her eyes.

"Rin has been home schooled since he was little," Yukio fibbed. "He's never been far away from his home,"

"That's how I was!" Shiemi exclaimed, glad to have a friend who had been in home school like she had. "I wish you could stay longer than you are,"

"Maybe I'll come back one day," Rin said, a smirk directing it's way into Yukio's vision.

_Not if you're executed first,_ Yukio thought.

"Yuki, I was wondering if you could help me study for a test," Shiemi said as the three walked through the city.

"The test that's assigned for Tuesday?" Yukio asked. The blonde nodded softly. "Well, that test is mainly about what a demon's weaknesses are. I shall help you study when I can," he added.

"When do you think that will be?" Shiemi asked.

"Hm, how about we all go to the amusement park tomorrow and afterward, I'll help you," Yukio suggested.

"Sure," Shiemi nodded eagerly.

The three walked throughout the city, Rin stopping at every stand to admire what they had to offer. Every time he saw something shiny, something that smelled good, or something that looked like a large plush doll, he would stop and look at it for a long moment.

"Look at this! So cool!" Rin exclaimed for the millionth time that day. Yukio looked at the sky to see it was getting dark. He frowned a bit, though payed no mind.

"Yes, it's very cool, Rin, now let's get going," Yukio said. Shiemi had noticed it was getting dark as well. She remembered one of the important things she had heard from the cram school. Demons are more active at night.

"Aw, come on, stiff pants," Rin frowned.

"_Now_!" Yukio exclaimed. He grabbed Rin by the hand and took him back to their monastery. "Shiemi, I will walk you home," he said.

The girl was lead to his room, Yukio having used the magic keys to get her home.

"How was the playground?" Yuri asked as she sat on the sofa, reading a book.

"It was awesome! We even went into the city. I saw so many cool things, and I met one of Yukio's friends. We're going to the amusement park together tomorrow," Rin told with excitement still tinting his voice.

"I'm glad," Yuri said with a soft smile. "Maybe you'll be spared," she said to herself.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just talking to myself," she excused. "Why don't you go cook something for dinner? I'm sure everyone would love to have your cooking," she suggested.

"Sure, Mom. What should I make?" he asked.

"Make whatever you like," Yuri said, stroking his hair. He gave a nod, retreating to the kitchen when her hand left his hair. "I love you, Rin," she said to the empty room.

"This is delicious," Shiro said as he took a bite. "Yukio have you tried it?" he asked. Yukio had taken a bite of the curry and his eyes widened.

"You're right. It's good," he said. The teen turned to his twin brother. "Well, Rin, you're an excellent cook,"

"Thanks," Rin said with a smile. He loved when others praised his cooking. It was the only thing he really liked about cooking. Sure, he loved the act in doing so itself, though he cooked to make others happy in the first place.

"You're going to an amusement park tomorrow?" Shiro asked Yukio. The brunette nodded reluctantly. The man had to chuckle. "I hope you have fun. Make sure Rin rides all the rides until he throws up,"

Shiro had seen that Rin was a normal teenager. Even if he had the extra additions, such as his teeth, ears, tail, and flames, he was still as normal as they came. A little on the clueless side, but nevertheless a teenager.

He saw how eager Rin was to cook dinner perfectly, and how he had warmed up to his Mother, and was even trying to become friends with Yukio. The man could tell the teen's efforts weren't going to waste.

* * *

"Have fun!" Yuri called out as she watched the boys leave the monastery with the young girl, Shiemi. She sighed softly, knowing she would have to let him leave without freaking out on him. If not, he could grow up all wrong. _He needs to be independent_, she told herself.

"Rin, where are you from?" Shiemi asked with dark blue eyed teenager. The raven haired boy was just about to answer when the brunette did so for him.

"He lives far away, it's farther than Kyoto," Yukio fibbed once more. He hated having to lie to Shiemi, but if that was a small price to pay for what would happen, he would pay it happily. He did notice the glare from the older twin, though.

"Why are you here, then?" Shiemi asked. Once again, Yukio answered for Rin.

"He had decided to visit some family members, and Father and I had extra room for his Mother and him to stay in," Rin continued to glare.

"You're pissing me off, you know that?" Rin asked. Yukio chuckled, giving a nod. They soon arrived to the amusement park.

It was a rather normal day, though Rin was ogling over everything, much like a small child would do.

_Maybe he's normal, after all? _Yukio thought. _No! He's a demon's son! The son of Satan!_

"Look, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed, lifting a plush doll and showing it to him. "Isn't it cool?" he smiled brightly, his fangs showing.

"Yes, very _cool_, Rin," Yukio chuckled. He watched the teen, noticing that he was, in fact, a normal teenager. He was acting like any other teenager, one that had been sheltered it's entire life.

Soon, the day came to an end. Rin and Yukio walked with Shiemi back to the monastery. They planned to have dinner made by Rin before Shiemi would be taken home by Yukio. They came home to different plans.

"Yuri Egin, you are under the arrest for being impregnated and giving birth to the sons of Satan," a guard said as they handcuffed Yuri. Shiro sighed, there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"What's going on?" Rin asked quickly. He was contained by more guards quickly.

"We have contained the son of Satan and Yuri Egin," a blonde man said through an ear piece.

"What's going to happen to Rin?" Yukio asked. He and Shiemi were grabbed by the arms and had hand cuffs placed on them.

"You are witnesses to the spawn's demon acts. You will be forced to testify," the guards explained. Shiro sighed and could only watch as they were taken. He would be taken shortly after they would arrive to the headquarters.

"What's going to happen to my Mom?!" Rin shouted out at the guards as they pushed him. They treated him like a piece of meat the way they pushed and shoved him. He had noticed that he was put in the cage of a truck that looked a lot like a truck that would collect dogs for the pound. The others were transported through the back seat of the car, like regular people.

"What's going on, Ms. Egin?" Shiemi asked. She did not get an answer as the others remained silent. There was nothing more they could do now.

"Yuri Egin, come to the stand," an unnamed member of the Vatican called. The woman walked to the stand as the others were walked into the building. Rin was pushed to the ground, and a sword pierced through his ankle to attach him to the ground.

"Ah!" he shouted out.

"Rin!" Yuri and Yukio called out at the same time. They watched as the teen collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"He's fine. It will heal," the blonde man said. He seemed to find satisfaction out of this.

"Yuri Egin, is it true that you bore the sons of Satan inside of you?" another unnamed member asked.

"Yes," she said honestly. There was no point in lying. "I carried two sons of Satan and gave birth to them fifteen years ago,"

"You have one son of Satan," a member spoke out. "Where is the other?"

_A wail woke Yuri hours after the birth. She looked around the small cavern she had given birth in, noticing that Shiro and Mephisto had long since left. The poor babies, they were probably freezing. _

"_Let's get you inside," she started before the woman noticed the missing bundle in her arms. What if something happened to him? What if an exorcist had come and taken her baby? Though, why would an exorcist take one of her babies, and not the other. Rin was the demon, after all. _

_Upon further thought, Yuri realized who it must have been. Shiro had been there, prepared to slay her children. He must have noticed that one of them was human, the other not being so. He must have taken Yukio to raise him. _

_If that was all, then Yukio would be just fine. As much as Yuri would love to be with him right now, he was in good hands. God only knew that she would be able to see him again._

"My other son was human. He was given up for adoption," Yuri admitted. While it wasn't particularly true, it wasn't completely false.

"This is the only one of the sons who inherited the flames?" a member asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "This is my son, Rin Egin,"

"Execute him,"

Those words rang through his head like a bullet.

_Execute him._

"_No!_" Yukio exclaimed. For some reason, he felt as if this person couldn't be executed. "Please, don't execute him! He's normal!"

"Middle class exorcist, Yukio Okumura, you dare to say that this demon is _normal_? He's the son of Satan, the God of Gehenna. We cannot possibly let him live,"

"Please, don't. I've observed him over the past fourty eight hours, and he acts like a normal human. Other than his physical features, he's human," Yukio pleaded. "Let him live,"

"We cannot make exceptions. Shiro Fujimoto, come to the stand," after a moment, Yuri left the stand, and Shiro walked to it. "Is it true that you were sent to slay the children of Satan?"

"Yes, it is true," Shiro told.

"And why is it that you did not?"

"I wanted to see how the son of Satan would be brought up. Would he be the savior for Assiah, or the ruler of Gehenna? Only time will tell," Shiro said.

"What about the other son of Satan? The human one,"

"I took him in as my own. Yukio Okumura is the other son of Satan, Rin Egin's twin brother," Shiro said. He sighed as he said it, not wanting Yukio to hear it, though could not lie to the Vatican.

"Very well. We will talk it over and decide what we are to do," it was a one in a million chance, and they managed to get the Vatican to think it over.

"Thank you," Shiro said, stepping down from the stand, walking with the others. It seemed that Mephisto had been present and warned the others of their arrival. He must have helped somehow.

"Now, let's get all of you out of here," Mephisto said. He took the five of them to his limo and they all sat down.

"Damn.." Rin groaned, massaging his half healed ankle. He moaned in pain and leaned against Yuri, who stroked his hair softly.

"You didn't think it would be wise to allow me the privilege of such information, like I have a _twin brother_?" Yukio asked. "And that he is the son of Satan. That _I_ am the son of Satan?"

"Yukio, you are a normal human. There was no reason for you to be brought up with a demon," Shiro said.

"Except for the fact that I have a demon twin brother," Yukio frowned deeply.

"You know why I did it. I was protecting you," Shiro sighed. Yukio had to sigh as well, since he did understand it. Shiro was only trying to protect him.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Rin smirked. "I knew I had a twin brother named Yukio. Must have forgot for a while," he laughed hoarsely.

"I have..a brother.." Yukio trailed off. He was breathless from the whole matter. There was nothing more shocking than finding out you have a twin brother. Especially when your twin brother is the son of Satan.

"Yep," Rin continued to laugh. His laugh had grown from being hoarse to being a real laugh. Yukio began to laugh along with him.

"We can be a family," Shiro said with a soft smile. He watched his son, Yukio, and the teen he had grown to think of as another son in the past two days, Rin. Yuri smiled at the two as well. Her sons.

Finally reunited.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely!~ :)**


	30. Broken Faucet

Rin groaned in his house. He had to, it was the only way he could let out his frustration without letting anyone else know what had just happened.

The thirteen year old teen had once again broken another handle to the sink. It wasn't his fault, he had been in a hurry. Rin knew that his Father would have to fix it again, and that he would be forced to sit and watch as punishment. It was inevitable.

The raven haired boy had been in a hurry. He had to fill the bucket of water to scrub the monastery floors as punishment for getting into another fight. He had run to the sink, placed the bucket underneath and began to turn the handle when suddenly, it broke.

He had abnormal strength, it was a trait from his demonic genetics. With reluctance, Rin had begun to call out for his Father.

"Dad?" he called out through the monastery. There was a moment of silence before he got his reply.

"Yes?" Shiro called back. He walked to the restroom to see that the young teenager had broken the faucet yet again. The man sighed. "Again?" he was rewarded with a nod. "Alright, get the tools, daddy will fix it,"

"Alright," Rin frowned. He walked out of the room and found the tools that he usually had to face once a month. He took them into the bathroom, passing Yukio on the way there.

"Again?" his twin asked.

"Yep," Rin's frown deepened. He reached the bathroom, seeing his Father taking out a spare handle that they always had on call.

"Give them here," Shiro said. He was handed the tools, one by one. This had become so routine, the man didn't even have to tell his son which tools to give at which times.

The boy would sit on the edge of the bathtub, holding the red tool chest in his lap with a pout. When he noticed his Father needed a new tool, the teen would take out the tool he knew Shiro needed, handing it to him.

"Why do I always have to sit here, Dad?" Rin frowned deeply as he continued to watch.

"So that you'll learn your lesson," Shiro told.

"Why can't you just beat me like other people's parents do?" Rin groaned. The man chuckled.

"Alright, I'll do to you what my Father did to me. I'll strip you until you're bare bottomed and throw you over my knee, whipping you with a switch," Shiro joked around with a chuckle.

"I doubt it," Rin said, not paying too much attention. He was brought back to reality when Shiro grabbed him by the hand. "W-What are you doing?"

"You asked for it," Shiro said simply. He would never actually do it, though scaring Rin wouldn't hurt.

"Stop! I didn't mean it!" Rin exclaimed. He was let go, and told to sit back down onto the edge of the tub. "Damn old fart,"


	31. When he wanted

"Welcome home, Rin," Shiro smiled as he saw Rin walk through the door. It had been long since dinner, though they had all managed to save some for the teen who always seemed to be getting into fights. Shiro's suspicions of him being in a fight were confirmed when he noticed the trail of a nosebleed on Rin's nose. "Another fight?"

"It was nothing," Rin said as he walked to the fridge. "Anything left?" he asked as he raided through.

"In the crock pot," Shiro said, not looking up from the book he was reading. It was something to do with exorcism. He knew it was risky to read it when Rin was there, though the teen hardly payed attention to anything he had done. Rin hadn't payed attention to what the man did since he was twelve.

"Yum," Rin said in a flat tone as he put some Stu into a bowl and began to eat. The two sat in silence for a long moment. While Rin had ate, Yukio came to the dining room to study with a better light.

"Welcome home, Nii-san," Yukio greeted, as this was his first time seeing Rin since at school. His brother only made a slight grunt before continuing to eat. The teen was tired from fighting, after all.

Time passed, and Rin had stayed in the room even after finishing his food. He did his dishes quietly, even cleaning up the others dishes from dinner. He needed something to do and wasn't prepared to actually study.

The twins sat in silence for a long while. They had occasionally spoke to each other through grunting, a secret language which can only be expressed between brothers. Rin turned to their Father to see that he had fallen asleep at the table, his book cast aside.

Rin chuckled a bit and stood, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet. He cast it over his Father, making sure that Shiro would be warm throughout the night. He didn't want to wake him up to go to the room.

Yukio watched in silent awe as his older brother had actually done something that could be classified as nurturing. He had done something responsible, and kind. It was odd for the brunette to witness something as rare as this.

The next morning, it was a Saturday. As it was, Rin and Yukio were lounging around the monastery. Rin was reading manga as he sat on the floor beside the sofa, and Yukio was studying once again.

"Yukio," Shiro interrupted the two from their thoughts. Rin had only looked for a moment before the raven haired teen turned back to his manga. "Thanks for putting that blanket on me last night," he thanked before leaving.

Yukio had blinked twice. He tried to tell his Father that he didn't do it, though Shiro was out of the room faster than he could. When the younger of the brothers turned to his twin, he saw Rin smirking slightly, as if he didn't even care of the mix up. He even looked happy about it.

His brother could be kind when he wanted to be.

* * *

**I wanted to write about something I read in the manga. Rin had done this and Shiro thought Yukio did it, but Rin didn't mind at all, so I wanted to put this ^^ **


	32. Not so Bad

"How adorable!" Yuri exclaimed as she had dressed her two boys in matching outfits. This would have been adorable for any pair of twins, and parents frequently did this when they had twins.

Though, the boys were both thirteen years old..

Yukio had been happy to please his Mother with anything he did. The brunette that had inherited his hair from his Mother stood happily next to his brother. His teal eyes that were covered by black framed glasses were gleaming with happiness.

Rin, however, looked pissed. His raven hair was messy, and his dark blue eyes he had gotten from his Mother were glaring deeply at anyone who dare make eye contact with him.

The two were wearing Santa suits..

"Shiro, aren't they adorable?" Yuri asked, turning to the older man. He stood with a chuckle as he watched the two boys. Rin looked uncomfortable, and Yukio looked like he was only doing it to make his Mother happy.

"Just precious," he smirked. Yuri frowned as she knew that Shiro was having a laugh at how she chose to dress her boys.

"They're perfect!" Yuri smiled brightly. She began to place the hats on the young teens. They would be fourteen on the twenty seventh of December, and Yuri had planned to celebrate in on Christmas. As they did every year.

"Is this necessary?" Rin asked with a deep frown. He turned to Shiro, the man he thought of as a Father, to bail him out. Maybe there was something that he could do to help.

"Of course it is! You two look so adorable! How come I've never dressed you two more alike?" Yuri ranted on. She seemed to be under the impression that they were adorable, and they truly were, though not happy about it.

"It's stupid! I'll be fourteen years old soon!" Rin growled at his Mother. His tail had found it's way to his leg, wrapping itself around it.

"I don't care if you're almost fourteen! It's damn cute!" Yuri shouted back. She frowned. "And don't growl at me, young man," the woman ordered.

"I hate this," Rin said with a groan. He turned to Yukio for moral support, hoping his brother would disagree, getting their Mother to let them out of the nuisances.

"I don't think it's so bad, Nii-san. They're comfy," Yukio commented.

"No they're not! They're damn itchy, that's what they are!" Rin frowned.

"I don't think it's so bad.." Yukio trailed off. Rin rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his younger twin's shoulder.

"Alright, fine, it's not so bad," Rin huffed out.


	33. Monopoly

**Short short short.**

* * *

"Dammit!"

"Nii-san, don't be so angry,"

"Don't be angry, my ass! This is horrible!"

"Now, now, Rin, don't get so angry,"

"Shut the hell up, clown!" Rin exclaimed. He was sitting on the ground of the living room, playing monopoly with his eldest brother and twin brother.

"Is that any way to treat your big brother?" Mephisto said in mock sadness. He chuckled as Rin continued to get more and more angry. It would only be a matter of time before he exploded.

"Nii-san, please, calm down," Yukio coaxed, trying to get Rin to calm so they could continue the game.

"Easy for you to say, you're winning!" Rin shouted out. When Mephisto let out another chuckle, he was attacked. Rin had lunged and grabbed the older demon by the throat.

"Nii-san!" Yukio exclaimed, trying to pull Rin off of their brother.

"Oh, yes, harder," Mephisto teased. Rin shuddered and immediately released his brother, Yukio pulling Rin back as he had been doing. The two youngest children rolled back onto the ground.

"You're _disgusting_," Rin said with his eyes wide.

"You were the one attacking me, little Rin Rin," Mephisto said.

"Don't call me that! You..you..._pervert_!" Rin stumbled to a stand and was out of the room in a flurry, Yukio looking around, not understanding what had just happened.

"Why was Rin running down the hall?" Amaimon asked as he walked into the room. "Oh! Monopoly! I'll play for Rin," the green haired brother sat down on the ground next to Yukio, where Rin had been sitting just moments before. "What the hell..?"

"What is it?" Yukio asked, looking to his older brother.

"That dumbass was loosing at monopoly?!"


	34. Comfort

"I knew you'd be up here," Yukio sighed when he walked onto the roof. He had watched Rin run out of the classroom just hours before. The younger of the brothers would have gone to check on his twin sooner, but he had a class to teach.

"I just need some time alone," Rin said as he hugged his knees close to him. His tail wrapped around his legs as well as the raven haired teen closed his eyes.

"No you don't," Yukio sighed. He walked to his brother and sat beside him. "You need comforting," he told.

"How would you know?" Rin lashed out.

"I'm your twin brother," Yukio said with a light chuckle. "I know everything about you,"

"I don't deserve to have a brother," Rin said. "Didn't you hear Suguro? I'm responsible for killing thousands of people. I'm responsible for Satan's doing, apparently,"

"You're not responsible for whatever Satan did," Yukio told with a sigh. "You're responsible for whatever you do, and you haven't done anything,"

"I _murdered_ our Father!" Rin cried out. The tears poured out of his dark blue eyes and fell down his cheeks. "I killed him, you said so!"

"You didn't kill our Father," Yukio said softly. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him close. "You didn't kill him, I promise,"

"I did, I did," Rin cried, his hands clutching onto Yukio's shirt.

"You didn't," Yukio hushed.

"You told me I did,"

"I was under a lot of stress, Nii-san. I know you didn't kill our Father. I know it," Yukio said.

The two brothers laid for a long while, together. Twins comforting each other.


	35. Delusions

**This idea came from a fic I read called, "More Oniichan" by BakemonoShoujo**

* * *

"Daddy.." Rin groaned. He laid in bed with a whimper, his cheeks expressing a red color that indicated that he had a fever. He had tears in the corners of his eyes. Rin was sick.

"I'm here, I'm here," Shiro said. He sat beside his bed with a bucket of water and a cloth. Shiro wet the cloth before wringing it out and gently placing it on Rin's forehead. "Daddy will make you all better,"

Yukio stood close next to his Father. Clad in only his pajamas and classes, Yukio wanted to make sure his brother was alright. The two had always shared a bed, though were separated for the time being so that Rin wouldn't spread his cold to his twin.

"Yukio, why don't you go to bed?" Shiro suggested as he stroked Rin's hair lightly. The older of the twins had shut his eyes as he rested, breathing heavy breaths through his mouth. His nose was as pink as his cheeks were, and the rest of his skin was paler than usual.

"I wanna stay to make sure Nii-san gets all better," Yukio said firmly. For a five year old, he was being very stubborn. Something he usually wasn't. Though, it _was_ coming to his older brother. Someone he loved dearly.

"Alright," Shiro chuckled. He patted Yukio on the head and sat the boy on his lap as they watched Rin. Rin had fallen asleep, though eventually woke back up, not as they would have expected.

"Are you God?" Rin asked, blinking with his eyes wide. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What's the neighbor doing here?" Rin asked suddenly. Shiro gave a sigh. "Where did my moley brother go?" the elder man couldn't help but give a chuckle. He watched Yukio frown and began to whimper.

"It's not my fault I have moles!" Yukio exclaimed with a quivering voice. He whimpered once more, clinging to his Father.

"No, it's not," Shiro chuckled. He realized Rin must be getting delusional from his fever. "Calm down, Rin, your brother is right here," the man said as he patted Yukio on the head.

"..Moles.." Rin whimpered before he fell back to sleep. Shiro decided it would be best if Yukio went to bed. Who knew what else would sputter out of Rin's mouth to offend the teen.

"Let's go to bed, Yukio," Shiro said. He lifted the brunette off his lap and carried him to his own room. Since Yukio shared a room with Rin, Yukio would be sleeping with Shiro for the night. "You stay here, and Daddy will be in soon enough. Alright?" Shiro smiled softly.

He exited the room and walked back to Rin. He would keep an eye on him for just a little bit longer before returning to his own room.


	36. Six Years Young

"Now, Rin, what did I tell you to do?" Yukio asked as he knelt to Rin's height. The raven haired boy smiled up at Yukio with a bright smile, flashing his teeth, which was lacking a front tooth.

"Don't forget to say please and thank you," Rin repeated what he had been told earlier. Yukio was fifteen-years old, while Rin was only six-years old. There had been some freak accident during a mission.

"_Just bring him here during the day. I'd be more than happy to watch him," Mephisto told. _

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yukio asked, holding a tiny sleeping Rin close to his chest. He wouldn't let go of that boy, even if it meant he could have his own Father back. _

"_Trust me, Rin will have a blast over here. I'll be a babysitter, if you think about it," Mephisto winked at Yukio, causing a shiver to run down his spine. _

"_Well...we'll see if he likes it," Yukio said with a sigh before returning to the dorms to put a sleeping Rin in his bed. _

"That's right," Yukio smiled. He patted Rin on the head in praise that he had remembered. "And make sure that you're not rude,"

"Yes, Nii-san," Rin said happily. He was lifted by Yukio and they left. Yukio hadn't been particularly happy to drop Rin off at Mephisto's, but what other choice did they have?

_Well,_ his voice said in his head. _You could always drop Rin off at a real daycare._

Yukio shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't afford a real daycare. With a sigh, he took him to Mephisto's.

"There's my favorite brothers!" Mephisto smirked. Yukio suppressed the urge to frown deeply, and just placed Rin down, placing a little school bag on his bag.

"I've put a lunch in his bag, and some entertainment to keep him busy. He has enough toys and coloring books to keep him busy until I'm finished with school and work," Yukio explained to Mephisto. He couldn't help but feel as if his words were going through one ear and out the other on the older demon.

"Yes, yes, run along. You don't want to be late to class, do you?" Mephisto chuckled. Yukio knelt to Rin's size once more.

"You're going, Nii-san?" Rin asked with large saddened blue eyes. Yukio could only smile softly, albeit sadly.

"I'm afraid I have to, Rin. I'll be back this evening," Yukio told. "I'll be here to tuck you into bed,"

"I don't want you to tuck me into bed!" Rin exclaimed. "I want you to stay!"

"I have to go, Rin," Yukio sighed. He stood from his spot, only to have his pants clung to. "Rin, let go," when he didn't comply. "Mephisto,"

Mephisto took Rin in his arms, lifting him away from the pants that he was clinging to.

"No! Let go of me you clown!" Rin exclaimed rather loudly. Yukio couldn't stay any longer. He gave a bit of a sigh before he said goodbye to Rin, despite the now younger one's protests.

"Bye bye, Rin," Yukio said before he left. As soon as he was gone, the younger, and now difficult, Rin began to cry loudly.

"Want a lollypop?" Mephisto asked. The raven haired boy blinked and nodded with his mouth forming in the shape of an 'o'. The purple haired man took a lollypop out of his desk drawer and handed it to Rin, who immediately tore the wrapping off and began to suck on it.

He spent the rest of the day sucking on a lollypop while coloring in his coloring books. Mephisto had told Rin to color in the lines of the book, but Rin yelled at him, saying something about how his coloring was more artistic than anyone who drew in the lines. The man couldn't even pry a lollypop away from him to eat his lunch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yukio asked as he walked into the room where Mephisto and Rin were located. Rin was crying as Mephisto was trying to take away the lollypop to get him to eat quickly before Yukio returned. Too late.

"Well, you see.." Mephisto trailed off.

"Mephy won't give me my lolly back!" Rin exclaimed with a frown. If the boy knew anything, it was that he would need to bring out the water works for him to not get into trouble. With that, his blue eyes filled with tears as he ran to Yukio.

"Mephisto, he's a little boy," Yukio sighed. He patted Rin on the head. "We'll get you something to eat when we get home," Rin smiled brightly, trace of tears a thing of the past. "Now, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I colored," Rin said as he nuzzled into Yukio. The now older teen nodded.

"Alright, let me see your bag," Yukio ordered.

"My bag?" Rin asked, lifting a brow.

"Yes, your bag. Now," Yukio told. Rin was placed on the ground and retrieved his bag, handing it to his brother. Yukio opened it and immediately retrieved the lunch that was not eaten. "What is this?" Yukio asked in mock confusion.

"My lunch.." Rin trailed off. He obviously knew it was bad of him to not eat it.

"And why is it not in your tummy?" Yukio asked.

"Because I was suckin` on a lolly," Rin said with a pout. His lunch was put back into the tiny school bag and Rin was lifted into his brother's arms once more.

"Thank you for watching Rin, Mephisto, but I think I'm going to find someone more qualified to watch Rin tomorrow," Yukio said. He walked home as he held Rin. "Oh, Rin, when we get home, you can eat your lunch that was supposed to be eaten this afternoon,"

"Aw!" Rin pouted. "It was Mephy's fault," he blamed.

"Now, now," Yukio scolded. "We don't blame in this family. Even if it was his fault,"

* * *

**I might write a sequel for this...in the morning when I'm not exhausted. Merry Christmas Eve! **


	37. License

**The sequel for the previous chapter will be out soon, I just wanted to do this really quick. **

* * *

"Nii-san, why do you want to learn how to drive?" Yukio asked with a sigh. "I'm more than happy to drive you wherever you need to go myself,"

"Do you know how much of a pussy I look like when I have my little brother drive me everywhere?!" Rin growled. "I want to learn how to drive my damn self!"

"Nii-san, you know that people already mistake you as my little brother, just let me drive you wherever you need to go. It's a lot safer," Yukio tried to persuade.

"For who? Me, or you?" Rin asked.

"For all the innocent bystanders," Yukio said with a frown. He ran a hand through his dark brown locks with a sigh.

"Shut up! I'll be just as good as a driver as you are!" Rin exclaimed. He bared his fangs and continued to growl at his twin brother.

"You do know you have to take a test to actually get the learners permit, right?" Yukio asked with a sigh. He pushed his glasses upward on his face with one of his fingers. "I seriously doubt you would be able to sit and study for the exam,"

"Shut up! You don't think I can sit at a desk and study?" Rin asked with a deeper frown than before.

"Not by a long shot, not you," Yukio said with another sigh. "I suppose if you want to take the test, I'll drive you to the DMV, but I doubt you'll pass,"

"I'll show you!"

* * *

"I can't believe it...you actually passed.." Yukio said with wide eyes. His face actually had the expression of shock written all over it.

"I know! I'm so smart!" Rin said with a grin, a sparkle gleaming in his eyes. It was the first time he had actually passed a test. When Yukio pulled Rin's sleeves up his arms, Rin's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm checking for notes," Yukio said. When he saw no trace of ink, he sighed. "You really passed?"

"I guessed," Rin admitted.

"You what?!" Yukio exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What's the big deal? I passed it, didn't I? Not that big of a deal," Rin said carelessly.

"Not that big of a deal? You can't drive!" Yukio shouted at him.

"Hey, can I drive home?" Rin asked with a smile.

"No! Didn't you just hear me?!" Yukio glared at his brother.

"Not really. I think I have ADHD or something," Rin laughed. The two walked to Yukio's car.

"You're not driving," Yukio said sternly.

"Aw, why not?" Rin whined.

"You lack experience. Once I can teach you to drive well enough, you can drive on certain roads," Yukio said with a sigh.

* * *

"STOP!" Yukio exclaimed loudly as Rin drove his car.

"Aw, I thought I was doing good," Rin said. He slammed on the brakes, and if it weren't for their seat belts, they would have flown.

"Don't...drive..ever...again!"


	38. Scary Movies

**I'm still working on the sequel for the other chapter. **

* * *

"Ya know, we've never really been around you and Mr. Okumura when class is out," Suguro commented as they walked into the dorm. Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru were invited to spend the night, watching movies and hanging out at the Okumura dorm by Rin.

"That's because Yukio doesn't like it when others can see how he really acts at home," Rin commented. "That and he doesn't want anyone to catch a glimpse of his other moles,"

"So why is this time any different?" Shima asked as they walked through the dorm. Rin was giving them a little tour of the dorm that the Okumura twins had all to themselves.

"Oh, well, Yukio had decided to be nice after I..begged a little," Rin smirked with a slight laugh. "Yukio and I are in room 602, and you guys can take any other dorm. It's all vacant,"

"Cool," Shima smirked. "Hey, I brought a whole bunch of scary movies, even some sexy ones," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Awesome!" Rin exclaimed happily. The others got situated in the living area of the dorm and decided to pop in the horror movies, prepared to watch them.

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asked. Everyone turned to see Yukio standing in the doorway. Rin smiled.

"Hey, Yukio! We were just watching some movies. Wanna join?" Rin asked casually. The brunette gave a sigh, pushing his glasses upward on his face with one finger.

"I don't need to join in on such juvenile acts," Yukio said with a sigh. Rin could only groan while the others gave nervous smiles to their young teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you want to hang out," Rin said with a grin. "Just sit down and watch,"

"Rin, don't make me look bad in front of my students," Yukio's eyebrow twitched.

"Just watch horror movies with us, four eyes," Rin said, pulling Yukio by the sleeve onto the sofa that they were occupying. Yukio fell onto his older twin and frowned deeply.

"You are the worst brother in the world," Yukio said under his breath.

"Which only means that I'm the best brother," Rin said out loud. "You're heavy," he groaned under Yukio's weight.

"You were the one who pushed me on top of you," Yukio said. He tugged on Rin until the older twin was on top of the younger. "There we are,"

"Curse my size being smaller than you," Rin groaned once more.

"You would think I was the older twin," Yukio sighed. "Now, what genre of movies are you watching?"

"We started off with horror," Rin told his brother. He saw Yukio frown a bit.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Rin?" Yukio asked cautiously.

"It's not a bad one, that's for sure," Rin said as Yukio looked at him directly in the eye.

"I don't think you should watch horror movies," Yukio said. "You'll get scared," the others snickered at such a comment, in which Rin's face lit up like a cherry.

"H-Hey! I don't get scared from horror movies!" Rin exclaimed rather loudly. His head was soon being patted on by Yukio.

"Rin, it's nothing to ashamed of. Now, I think you should study instead of watching this. Let the others watch instead," Yukio advised.

"No way in hell!" Rin shouted out. He gave a pout in which Yukio gave him his way.

Then the night came.

"Yuki.." Rin groaned as the others had fallen asleep around them. They were all on the couch in the living area, and had fallen asleep during some film they put in.

Rin had stayed on Yukio's lap during the films and had fallen asleep. Yukio would have moved, though Rin had fallen asleep on him, and he could not move. Rin was the first person to fall asleep, actually.

"What is it?" Yukio asked, drawn from slumber. Normally he would have lashed out at Rin, though he knew others were sleeping as well.

"I can't sleep.." Rin trailed off.

"A nightmare?" Yukio asked. The raven haired twin gave a slight nod and Yukio sighed. "I told you this would happen,"

"I didn't think I would get scared so easily," Rin pouted.

"You always get scared like this, Rin. Ever since we were kids," Yukio said. "You shouldn't always do this," he scolded lightly.

"I know, I know. Now cuddle me." Rin said, nuzzling into the brunette twin.

"Gladly."


	39. His Turn

**I have absolutely no plans to continue this chapter. **

* * *

"Nii-san, you have to eat," Yukio gave a soft groan. His brunette hair was combed neatly, and his teal eyes were covered by his black framed glasses. If he hadn't worked on his composure so well, his face would have been red with rage. His brother wasn't making things easy for him.

Rin sat on the bed, his face was blank. His raven hair was greasy from his lack of shower, and his midnight blue eyes were dull. He wore one of Yukio's t-shirts, and a pair of sweat pants that were his own. Yukio had a bowl of soup, trying to feed the older of the Okumura twins.

"Nii-san," Yukio sighed. He stood away from Rin, placing the bowl of soup on a tray that stood above Rin's lap. "Everyone wants you to be alright. The others are waiting to see you," he added. The brunette knew he wouldn't get a response out of the other. "I'm going to go out there and stall them. Try and eat a little," he said before walking out of the dorm room.

"I hope Rin's alright.." Shiemi trailed off. She sat on the sofa in the living area, worrying about Rin along with everyone else. They hadn't seen him since he had been found, no one except Suguro, that is. Suguro was the one who found him, and he was glad he did.

To Suguro, in all honesty, Rin looked like shit. He found the teen tied up in some sort of abandoned warehouse. When the older teen saw his comrade like that, he got his phone out and called Rin. They were lucky to have found him.

"Yuki!" Shiemi exclaimed suddenly. She stood from the sofa, and ran over to Yukio, who had come to speak with them. His expression was grim, everyone couldn't help but feel some sort of strange aura from the teen.

"Rin isn't eating like he should be," Yukio sighed. "He won't speak to me, and he won't move," he told the others.

"What happened to him, Mr. Okumura?" Shima asked, his brown eyebrows that revealed his natural hair color furrowing.

"We don't know what happened to Rin. No one does. We just know that whatever happened to him has caused him to not speak or eat, anymore. He won't even leave bed for long enough to shower," Yukio explained to them. He dreaded the thought of his brother withering away because of something that happened. "I'm afraid Rin won't live much longer if he's going to be like this,"

"We'll help Rin!" Shiemi exclaimed. "We'll take care of him,"

"It's not that," Yukio piped. "It's his attitude. The way he's acting, he doesn't want to go on anymore. He can't go to school like this, and if he doesn't pass the exorcist exam, he'll be executed. If someone doesn't watch over him all day, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Yukio sighed.

"We'll watch him," Suguro said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to the other. "It's summer, so we only have the cram school. If you have any duties as an exorcist to attend to, we'll take turns watching him, and you can just drag him to the cram school whenever you teach,"

"That still doesn't help the matters of the exorcist exam. Though, as long as someone is watching over him, the Vatican will not bother us for the time being," Yukio said with a sigh. "Alright,"

"Nii-san, I'm going to a meeting for all the exorcists," Yukio said as he pulled his coat on. He turned to see his brother had not moved in the last few hours. Rin was still sitting up in bed, pillows against his back and head, staring at the wall. Kuro had come to comfort him, though the cat sith had done nothing to make the teen move.

"Suguro is going to watch you today. Won't that be fun?" Yukio asked. He raised his eyebrow when he once again got no response. It wasn't something he anticipated anyway. "He's right outside the door, I'm going now," he said, walking over to his brother and kneeling down. Yukio placed a kiss on Rin's forehead before he left the room. Suguro then walked in.

"You just gonna sit there?" he asked. There was no response. "Well, I guess watching you will be easier," he said, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Alrighty, then. Mr. Okumura gave me a list of what to do.." he trailed off to read the instructions.

_Suguro, _

_Thank you for watching Rin, it means a lot to me that you're helping. Breakfast is on the tray, Rin made no move to touch it once again, and wouldn't take it when I tried to feed him. Try to feed it to him, he might take it from you, the person who found him. At noon, ask Ukobach to make lunch, he knows what to make. After trying to get Rin to eat, please use the wheelchair that is folded in the corner of the room to bring him to the cram school. Thank you for all of your trouble,_

_Mr. Okumura. _

"So, breakfast time, huh?" Suguro groaned. Why did he agree to help take care of the idiot? Oh, well, no going back on it now. He turned to Rin to see the breakfast sitting on the tray. Oatmeal. Disgusting. No wonder the teen didn't want to eat it.

Suguro sighed and took the seat that had been placed beside Rin since he got home from the hospital. The older teen took the oatmeal on a spoon and held it in front of Rin's mouth. The teen made no move.

"Come on, eat it," Suguro ordered. When the teen still make no move to eat it, he pressed it against the lips of the raven haired boy. "If you don't eat it, I'll smear it all over your face," he threatened. When Rin made no move still, Suguro went through with his threat. Though, just before he started, Rin opened his mouth. Suguro smirked.

"Was that so bad?" he got no response. "Finish this and then you need a bath. You stink," Rin did not move once more, and Suguro sighed. "I have to feed you?" he took the loss of response as a yes.

After Rin had finished half the bowl, Suguro decided that Rin was in need of a shower desperately. So he lifted the other, and took him to the shower room, forcing him to shower. It was a struggle, but eventually he was able to do it. Rin was even starting to get a little color back to his face.

At noon, he tried to get him to eat what Ukobach had cooked. Mashed potatoes. It seemed like Yukio had instructed to meal to be easy for Rin to chew, or easier for someone to shove down his throat without worrying if he was choking. It wasn't long until Suguro wheeled Rin to the cram school.

"Rin, are you feeling better?" Shiemi asked as she approached the two. Rin gave no response. Suguro sighed, hoping that wouldn't offend the girl.

"He hasn't said a word all day," Suguro told Shiemi, not wanting her to be upset by Rin's lack of speech.

"Ah, Suguro, glad you made it with my brother," Yukio said. He studied Rin more carefully for a moment before speaking once more. "He looks different. Almost like he's showered, he even has color again,"

"Yeah, I got him to eat half that bowl of oatmeal, and some mashed potatoes. I dragged him into the shower after breakfast," Suguro told. Yukio seemed almost surprised.

"Yukio.." no one had expected such a voice to pipe into the conversation. Yukio immediately knelt to Rin with a desperate smile on his face.

"Nii-san, are you alright? Are you feeling any better?" Yukio asked quickly, placing a hand on Rin's cheek.

"I've been better.." Rin trailed off. He couldn't speak much more, and Yukio's attempts to get him to speak once more failed. He assumed that he would just have to wait his turn. Wait his turn for his Nii-san to speak once more.

* * *

**I don't know when I'm gonna end these little drabbles. I figured I'd just keep going for now :) Oh, still working on part two of that other chapter..**


	40. Our Lives Now

"Rin!" Yukio called out with a smile. The tall brunette stood in the airport, waiting for his brother. Yukio was older now, roughly twenty-two-years old. He was relatively the same, not getting much taller after he turned fifteen. He was still six feet, something his brother was upset about.

Yukio's hair was still neat and his black framed glasses that covered his teal eyes remained the same. The moles that Yukio had always insisted were growing larger had stayed the same as well. Two on his cheek, one on his chin.

He then caught site of what he wanted to see. Raven hair that peeked out from the others that were taller than him. Those pointed ears and midnight blue eyes. Rin ran over to his brother and attacked him in a bear hug.

"Rin! You're gonna kill me!" Yukio exclaimed as he was squished by the abnormal strength of his half demon brother. Rin grinned up to Yukio, being a foot shorter than he was.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's get going! I wanna see your new apartment and hear all about how my little brother's been doing while I was away," Rin said as him and Yukio separated from each other. Yukio gave a sigh, walking with him to the car. "Can I drive?" Rin asked suddenly.

"No way. I remember the last time you drove me somewhere. Besides, you don't know where my apartment is," Yukio said.

"Come on, Yukio! When are you gonna let that go? I was fifteen-years old!" Rin whined slightly. Yukio ignored him as he took Rin's bags and placed them in the back seat of the car that he owned. Rin frowned and slid in the passenger seat as Yukio slid into the drivers seat.

"I don't care how old you were, Rin. Now, let's go," Yukio sighed. He began to drive, noticing that Rin looked outside of the window with amazement as the snow lightly drizzled onto the car. Yukio chuckled. "You've seen snow before, don't act like this is the first time,"

"Shut up," Rin laughed. "It's been a long time since I've seen snow. America doesn't have much of it,"

"We only have it in the winter times, it can't be any different than here," Yukio told.

"That's not true. You know I was all over America, different states, some have snow all the time, some never have snow," Rin explained. "You of all people should know that, my little nerd,"

"Don't call me a nerd. Just because I enjoy learning does not mean I am a nerd," Yukio said, taking a moment to glare at his brother before turning his attention back to the road.

"So, how's Shiemi and everyone been doing?" Rin asked. The older Okumura hadn't been in contact with anyone except his brother in a long while. He had been wondering about the others his entire flight. "How's _Shura_?" Rin added, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Everyone is fine," Yukio said. "Shura is a Shura," he commented on Rin's perverted sounding question.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you two done anything yet?" Rin asked, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"Shura and I aren't like that," Yukio gave a sigh.

"Seriously?! I've been gone for almost a year, you'd think that you two would've done something interesting! The vertical tango? The spicy salsa?" Rin pressed. Yukio couldn't help but to raise a brunette eyebrow.

"The spicy salsa?" he asked, almost wanting to burst into laughter. Whenever Rin came along, Yukio's calm composure would always slip. It was one of the _perks_ of having a brother that knew everything about you.

"Hell yeah! I heard it somewhere when I was near California," Rin told his brother. Yukio groaned a bit.

"When we get to my place, don't repeat anything that you heard that _wasn't_ in Japan. Better yet, don't say anything at all. I'll get you some tape to put over your mouth," Yukio said.

"Oh, hush, you know you love me!" Rin laughed, and Yukio couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "So, have you been sexually active at all since I left? I mean besides masturbation," the raven haired twin asked. This caused brunette to heat up in a blush.

"That isn't any business of yours," Yukio told.

"Is your avoidance of the question meaning that you have or haven't been?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I get it, you're gay-!" he was cut off by a gun being pressed to his temple.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll be an only child," Yukio said coldly.

"Yukio! Why are you so mean to your Nii-san!" Rin cried out as he tried to push the gun away from his head, though it was being firmly held. "Is the safety on at least?!"

"The safety's on, don't worry," Yukio sighed. "I don't feel like being an only child when our birthday is so close,"

"That's your only reason?!" Rin shouted, though Yukio decided to ignore him.

"So, how was your journey to finding the meaning of life?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin began to laugh nervously. "What? Nothing happened?"

"No, no! I learned a lot.." Rin said while biting his lip. The only reason Yukio was funding this little adventure of his was because he had promised to learn as much as he could without going to college.

"From where? A jail cell?" Yukio joked. At a red light, he turned to see Rin's expression and was surprised to notice that the older of the twins was looking down at his lap like a child who had been scolded. "Are you serious?"

"It was only for one night!" Rin exclaimed.

"Who bailed you out? No, wait, what was it for?!" Yukio shouted, not understanding how his brother could manage to get arrested.

"Uh, an old friend of ours bailed me out, and..it was for...public indecency.." Rin laughed nervously once more. Yukio gave a disappointed sigh.

"Should have known," he said, mostly to himself. "Who's the old friend?" Yukio then asked. Rin gave a grin at that.

"Mephisto!"

"You relied on Mephisto to bail you out of jail in California?" Yukio's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No, I relied on Mephisto to bail me out of jail in Canada!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why would you think he would just come to your rescue in another country?" Yukio asked with a groan.

"Because I'm his favorite little brother!" Rin smirked. "Don't be jealous because I'm his favorite,"

"I'm not jealous of anything that man likes. If you haven't noticed, he wears pink tights and puffy white shorts," Yukio said. "Besides, I'd rather pretend he _wasn't_ our older brother."

"You're not gonna make me stay in Japan now, right?" Rin asked with pleading eyes. Yukio sighed.

"You know, when we were younger, I used to be the one to pull off the puppy dog eyes," Yukio told.

"That stopped when you got taller than me and started wielding guns," Rin told.

"I wield guns, and you carry a sword over your shoulder every day of your life. We both have weapons, so why do you suddenly feel the need to do the puppy dog eyes?" the younger asked.

"Because I don't wanna stay in Japan! I'd much rather go around America," Rin groaned.

"Why don't you ask our precious big brother to give you the money to go to America?" Yukio smirked.

"He wouldn't even give me enough money for lunch," Rin frowned.

"You're grounded from traveling for the next month. It's a good thing you didn't get a round trip ticket, huh?" Yukio chuckled.

"A _month_?!" Rin whined. "Please don't make me stay here for a month!"

"My decision is finalized. No traveling for you for a month," Yukio said sternly. "Besides, food might taste a little better around my apartment with you there,"

"Alright, I'll cook for you, and I take your bed and kick you off of it in the middle of the night, and make sure to bring boobielicious babes over and have rough kinky-" Rin was cut off once more with a gun.

"My decision is finalized." Yukio repeated.

"Clean place you got here," Rin commented as he walked into the apartment. His sword that was closed in the red fabric was over his shoulder as he walked into the apartment. The raven haired twin was right, it was a clean apartment.

"It better stay that way," Yukio said casually as he helped Rin with the bags and dragged them into the bedroom he kept for when Rin would come back when he was finally finished traveling.

"I'm not that messy!" Rin exclaimed, offended. He wasn't that messy, he tried to convince himself in his head. Yukio couldn't help but let out a chuckle after his brother said this.

"When we shared a dorm room at the academy, your half of the room was a mess. Mine was clean. One of the reasons why I didn't get you a computer for your desk, but I had one. The other being that I was a teacher, and was provided one by the school. When we lived in the monastery with Father and the other clergymen, I always had to pick up after your mess," Yukio told.

"Fine, so I'm not a neat freak, but I'm not that messy," Rin huffed.

"Funny," Yukio chuckled. "Now, your bags are here and I'm pretty sure that you'll live out of your suitcase until everything gets dirty and needs to be washed, so what do you want to do?" Yukio asked.

"Let's go drink!" Rin exclaimed. He took Yukio's keys before the other could stop him. "There's this bar that Suguro showed me last time I was here,"

"No bars," Yukio said quickly, snatching his keys back. "No drinking. Knowing you, you'll probably try to get me wasted and make me do something that could possibly kill me,"

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Rin frowned.

"Rin, we went drinking together one time. When we turned twenty-one. On our birthday, Suguro dragged us to a bar and made us take shots. I took one, and I was finished. I only took it to make everyone stop antagonizing me about it. You took ten," Yukio told.

"It wasn't that bad," Rin contradicted.

"By the end of the night, you were dancing on a pool table, your pants were gone, and you were wearing a bra from God knows where-" Yukio was interrupted.

"Fine, fine!" Rin interrupted his brother. "I was drunk, I know. I had ten shots, and a pint of beer, and a little vodka, I know!" he groaned.

"Besides, we don't have time to go out anywhere. I have a meeting with a coworker of mine," Yukio said.

"Oh, oh, is it a girl?" Rin piped up.

"You're not flirting with _anyone_ I work with. If I bring you at all, you will stay still where no one can hear you. Otherwise, I'll bring adhesive tape," Yukio threatened.

In the end, Rin managed to get Yukio to take him to the meeting where Yukio would meet up with said coworker.

"Shura?! Yukio, why didn't you tell me you were meeting up with Shura?" Rin asked with a grin playing at his lips.

"Because, I knew if you knew it was her, you would probably make some sort of sex joke," Yukio sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, it's hard on ya, Rin. Having a brother who can't even manage to get himself a girl," Shura laughed along with the raven haired of the twins. "Don't worry about it, big sister Shura will make yer brother able to get a stiffy,"

"Ew! Don't use the word _big sister_ and _stiffy_ in the same sentence!" Rin exclaimed, sticking his tongue out childishly in disgust. Yukio gave a groan. When would these two ever learn?

"So, Rin, how was yer trip?" Shura asked suddenly. It made Rin jump slightly as a question such as that escaped from Shura's lips. He wasn't used to her being interested in anything he did. Unless it had something to do with him getting himself killed.

"Rin decided to spend some of his time in jail while he was in Canada," Yukio announced with a disappointed sigh.

"Mephisto bail ya out?" Shura asked. When Rin gave a nod, she smirked. "He's always bailing yer ass outta trouble!" she laughed.

"I know, I know," Rin gave a groan.

"Continue to make him feel uncomfortable, Shura. Maybe that will make him not want to get arrested for_ public indecency _again," Yukio said as he took his cell phone out and began to look through a text message he had gotten.

"What did ya do? Pee on the street?!" Shura said before her laughter increased. She took a swig from a beer that always seemed to linger in her hold before continuing to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, I know," Rin said sarcastically. "It wasn't from that, though.." he trailed off. The blush that began to tint his cheeks indicated that it wasn't exactly as she said. It was something worse, something more embarrassing than he wanted anyone else to know.

"Oh! Little Rin is embarrassed! It must be somethin` dirty!" Shura called out. "Lemme in on it!"

"No way!" Rin exclaimed. He looked to Yukio for back up, though found none as the younger Okumura twin was still looking to his cell phone. "..What happens in..Canada..stays in Canada!" Rin shouted out, biting his lip.

"Rin, that's what happens in _Vegas_ stays in Vegas," Yukio corrected, not looking up from his phone.

"Who's side are you on?!" Rin shouted.

"Mine."

Rin groaned as he waited for Shura and Yukio to stop their little meeting. Rin couldn't understand most of what they were talking about, and didn't care about any of their topics. It was all work, business, exorcist stuff.

Sure, Rin had tried to become an exorcist. He had wanted to, and tried his hardest on the exam, though he just couldn't pass it. Mephisto had come to the rescue when the Vatican sentenced him to be executed after his failure.

"So, your checkup?" Shura asked, which suddenly peaked Rin's interest. He had never heard of said checkups before.

"As usual, I came back negative," Yukio said calmly.

"It's always the same," Shura groaned.

"Would you rather it come back positive?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow. Shura gave a laugh at this before taking another swig of her beer.

"It would be nice to have someone with bad ass flames that actually knew what he was doing," she said once she had emptied the beer can.

"Hey! I know what I'm doing!" Rin shouted with puffed cheeks.

"Sure ya do, baby face," Shura winked in his direction. Rin shuddered before realizing exactly what she said.

"I do not have a baby face!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's what bothers you?" Yukio asked with a sigh. "I figured you would have been more bothered by the fact that she is basically calling you useless,"

"Whatever, I don't have a baby face, and I'm not useless!" Rin glared.

"That's why yer cheeks are all puffy and ya can only light candles with yer flames," Shura said with a laugh.

"Shut up! It's not like I can't do anything! I can slash stuff with my sword," Rin said. "And that's what you do, anyway!"

"I'm a knight, that's true," Shura told. "But, I'm also an Aria, yer just a kid who has a sword slung on his shoulder." she added.

"I'll light your clothes on fire." Rin warned with a glare.

"You'll do no such thing," Yukio intercepted. "I apologize, Shura, though I need to take my brother home before he burns down the building." he added, grabbing Rin's arm and dragging him to the car.

"Ah, feels so much better!" Rin smiled as he let his tail unwrap from his chest. The black tail peeked out from his jeans and waved slightly as it became accustomed to the room and being out of the shirt.

"It's been a while since I've seen that thing," Yukio said with a chuckle. Rin puffed his cheeks out as his tail began to relax against him.

"Consider yourself lucky. People don't really like the tail that much," Rin said with a laugh.

"Please don't tell me you've been flaunting it around America," Yukio said with a groan.

"Of course not! Do you know how people would react if they saw a person who had a tail?" Rin frowned. "Have a little faith in me, little brother,"

"I had a little faith in you when we were in third grade. That faith is gone," Yukio sighed. He then turned to the bookshelf and began to look for a particular book.

"I hate you," Rin said "I wish I was an only child,"

"As much as you may wish it, that will never become a reality," Yukio said as he found the book he was looking for and sat on the sofa to look through it. "Unless I die for whatever reason,"

"Well, you got a better chance dying than me," Rin said as he sat next to Yukio.

"Actually, I have a lesser risk. With Satan's minions after you every time you activate your flames, you living this long if amazing," Yukio commented.

"You're always battling demons too," Rin told.

"Yes, but I am heavily educated in dealing with such demons," Yukio responded.

"Yeah, well, I'm a demon, so I can predict their attacks," Rin retorted.

"No you can't," Yukio said with another sigh.

"You don't know if I can!" Rin shouted. He then attacked his brother, the book flying to the floor and Rin on top of Yukio. The younger of the two let out a groan.

"You're so immature, get off of me, you're heavy," Yukio said. Rin made no move of getting off of his brother, continuing to lay on top of him, pinning his hands down.

"Call me immature if you want, but I'm the one on top of you," Rin said with a grin.

"You know, Shura was right, you do have a baby face," Yukio commented. Rin hands flew from Yukio's and began to touch his cheeks and chin.

"No I don't!" Rin exclaimed. Just as quickly as he said it, he was underneath Yukio. "Oh, come on!" he groaned as his hands were pinned by the younger.

"Face it, Rin, I know everything about you, and can get you to do just about anything," Yukio said.

"Shut up! You don't!" Rin frowned. He was let up by Yukio and the younger of the two returned to his book that laid on the floor.

"Rin, will you make me a sandwich?" Yukio asked as he looked through the book.

"No! Do I look like your personal cook?!" Rin glared.

"Well, first of all, making a sandwich is hardly cooking, and fine. I'll just give Shiemi a call and tell her that she doesn't need to come here, that you're so tired from the flight, you can't even make your favorite brother a simple sandwich," Yukio said.

"Ham and cheese?" Rin deadpanned. He turned to the fridge to get out the items that Yukio usually had on a sandwich. "You're an ass,"

"Whatever you say, Nii-san," Yukio chuckled, flipping through pages. "Besides, I was right, I can get you to do anything,"

"Yeah? Well..you're not my favorite brother!" Rin shouted as he continued to make the sandwich.

"Then who his? Mephisto? Amaimon?" Yukio chuckled as he listed their older brothers.

"At least Mephisto would bail me out of jail!" Rin glared as he placed a plate with Yukio's sandwich on it in front of the brunette. "Eat your damn sandwich, and _don't_ tell Shiemi not to come!"

"Of course, Rin," Yukio said as he looked through the book. Rin sat next to him and took a peek over his shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin` at?" he asked with curiosity that always aggravated Yukio.

"It's an old photo album that I got from Izumi," Yukio said. "He gave it to me after you left for America," he added. He turned the book to allow Rin to see more of it.

"Wow, I've never seen this before," Rin said with a smile. "Why was I never told?"

"I wasn't even told until Izumi gave it to me," Yukio commented. "It was supposed to make me feel as if you were still here,"

"Aw, you did miss me!" Rin's smile brightened. He pointed to a picture with a laugh. "It's that goofy shirt you always wore to the pool,"

"You know I didn't want to show my moles," Yukio sighed. He did recognize the picture. He was six-years old, it wasn't as if it was a bad thing. All children went though their phases, that's what Yukio thought anyway.

"Remember the time you found make-up and put it on your moles to cover them?" Rin laughed. "I wonder if Dad got a picture of that.."

"Don't look for it," Yukio deadpanned. "Besides, there was that time when we were thirteen and you tried to shave your face to grow a beard," he added.

"Damn, that was _one_ time!" Rin groaned out. "I wanted a beard, and I wasn't growing one!"

"You still don't have one. Maybe you shaved off your chance of ever getting one," Yukio chuckled. "That's what Shura was referring to when she called you a baby face,"

"It's not my fault! Besides, you don't have a beard either!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, though I didn't try so hard to get one. It would be a nuisance to grow one, and I hope I never do," Yukio told. "Maybe it was in our family line to not have as much facial hair,"

"Dad had a beard," Rin told.

"Father wasn't our real Father, he was our adoptive Father," Yukio responded. "We never knew our Mother.." Yukio thought.

"Satan has a beard," Rin was seriously. Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You don't even know what Satan looks like! The only time you ever met him was when he possessed Father," Yukio said.

"Haven't you ever seen pictures of Satan online?! His skin is red and he's got that black pointy beard!" Rin exclaimed.

"You're an idiot," Yukio sighed. "Because that _really_ explains why we don't have red skin,"

"Duh, we look like our Mom!" Rin smirked.

"Alright, so considering we look like our Mother, how do you explain why we look different? Our eye and hair color are different, so where did that come from?" Yukio asked.

"Well, Satan has black hair, so I got that from him, and I guess our Mom had brown hair.." Rin trailed off in thought. Yukio groaned.

"I must have stolen your brains while we were in the womb."


	41. Six Years Young with Shura

**Sequel to Chapter, "Six Years Young"**

* * *

"Rin, you're staying with Miss Kirigakure today," Yukio said as he helped his brother dress. His older twin brother had been formed into a six-year old. He had no memory of anything that had happened past the age, and it took quite a lot of convincing to get the boy to believe that he was Yukio.

It wasn't too odd that Rin would have been apprehensive about the whole situation. Rin was now a six year old boy who was being told by some strange teenager that he was his younger twin brother. Anyone would be apprehensive over it.

"You mean the lady with the pink hair?" Rin asked as he was helped to dress. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan shorts. Yukio normally would have put Rin in white shorts, though the boy would probably end up getting them dirty somehow.

"Yes, I mean the lady with the pink hair. I've packed a lunch in your bag, you will eat it," Yukio ordered, placing the bag on Rin's back. "There's a toy truck in there for when you get bored, and Miss Kirigakure will _not_ give you candy,"

"Yes, Yukio," Rin gave a pout. He was pat on the head before the brunette picked up his own school bag and took Rin by the hand.

"Good boy," he said, taking Rin along with him as they walked to Shura's current residence. She had her own office where she had decided to stay for the time being. It was located in the same office as Mephisto's was, though Yukio knew Shura would never let Mephisto near her office.

"Yukio, why won't Miss Kirikage give me candy?" Rin asked, blinking twice in confusion. His midnight blue eyes-that were much larger than they were before he had been formed into that of a child-looked up to Yukio's teal ones.

"It's Miss _Kirigakure_. She won't give you candy because I told her not to. I'm sure she doesn't want to deal with a rebellious little boy who won't eat his lunch because he likes sweets," Yukio told.

"I promise to eat my lunch today," Rin pouted. Yukio knocked on the office door and the large breasted woman opened it with a smirk.

"Scaredy-four-eyes, good to see ya here," Shura laughed. She looked down to Rin and knelt to his height, looking at him intensely. "Ya weren't kiddin `, he really is a little feller!"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. "I've never been one to kid, and you know this," he gave a sigh. "You remember what I told you about the sweets?"

"Of course I remember! No sweets for the feller, make sure he eats the lunch ya made, and don't let him die," Shura repeated as she allowed the younger boy into her office. Rin looked behind him to Yukio with a frown and held up a hand before he began to sniffle.

"Not this again," Yukio groaned softly. He knelt to his brother and patted his head softly. "Rin, I'm only going to be in school. When I'm finished with all my classes, I'll come and get you. I shouldn't be gone for longer than I was yesterday," Yukio said gently.

"B-But you'll be gone, Y-Yukio," Rin whimpered. Yukio took him in his hold before letting him go.

"Calm down, Rin. I'll only be in school. I'll see you later," Yukio left the hold he had taken Rin into and walked out of the door before the _younger_ could say anything in protest. Soon Rin was left alone with Shura.

"What do ya do fer fun, kid?" Shura asked, seeming disinterested in anything he would come up with. She already had a magazine in hand when Yukio left, and was planning to sit at her desk and read it while the boy would find something to play with.

"I have a toy truck," Rin said, seeming a bit excited when he discovered the truck inside of his bag. He smiled brightly and began to play with it on the floor. "Vroom...vroom.."

Shura could only give a disinterested wave and sat at her desk, opening the magazine. She gave a laugh when she saw something funny and continued to turn the pages.

"She did not wear it better," Rin heard all of the sudden. He looked up to Shura and saw that she was fixated on her magazine. Suddenly, the raven haired boy got an idea, and it probably wasn't a very good or safe one.

He looked around the room to notice several things he could do to make a mess out of the room. There was a coffee table with more magazines on it, and crystal wine glasses that stood straight on it. Somehow, Rin got the urge to break these things. He wanted to touch them, throw then, hear them shatter. It was all he could think about. He had to do it.

Rin took another quick glance to Shura, seeing she was engrossed with her magazine still. She had yet another beer can in her hand, and Rin was sure he could get away with anything at this point. He hadn't even thought of how cross Yukio would be, but that didn't matter to him right now. Yukio wasn't here.

He grinned as he finally reached the coffee table. This was going to be good. He lifted the crystal glasses and looked inside of them. They were clean. So clean, clear, pretty. They even seemed to sparkle to Rin. Though, no matter how much they sparkled, it didn't help their inevitable fate at the wall.

"Rin!" Shura called out. She walked over to Rin and took his hand, dragging him away from the glasses. "What the hell do ya thing yer doin`?!" Rin could only look at her with wide eyes. "I'm calling yer brother," she said, which made Rin's eyes fill with tears.

"No! Don't call Yukio!" Rin began to cry out. He was able to manipulate others this way before. He could have gotten Mephisto to do as he wanted, if he had been allowed to stay with his oldest brother. His manipulation didn't work. Shura got out her phone with an aggravated sigh and called Yukio.

"No, this can't wait. Yer brother just threw my wine glass, scaredy-four-eyes! My wine glass!" Shura exclaimed through the now silent room. Rin wasn't going to risk being anything but silent and getting into trouble. "It was intentional, scaredy! He threw them straight at the wall!" she then pressed the phone up to Rin's ear, though wouldn't let him take a hold of it himself. Most likely in fear that he would throw that at the wall too.

"Rin, it's me, Yukio," Yukio's voice rang through the speaker. Rin would have normally perked up at hearing his brother's voice, though he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Yukio! I really didn't mean to throw the glasses!" Rin cried out. He wondered if his manipulation would work on the phone.

"Did you throw them at the wall?" Yukio's voice was stern and col. Rin wasn't surprised.

"Yes.." Rin trailed off. A sigh rang through the phone, and Rin knew Yukio was not happy.

"I'm on my way," Yukio said. "Tell Miss Kirigakure I'm coming to get you," Rin gave a nod when Yukio hang up and Shura took the phone away.

"Miss Kigakure, my brother's coming to get me," Rin said with a sniffle.

"Call me Shura, kid," Shura said suddenly in a kinder voice, though then pointed to the corner of the room. "Get yer tail in that corner until the four-eyes get's here!" she then barked out an order.

"I'm disappointed in you," Yukio said when he arrived to come get Rin. He looked down at the small boy and picked up the bag that had his toy and lunch in it. Placing the bag on the raven haired boy's back, they were soon on their way home, Rin's hand being clutched by Yukio's.

"I know.." Rin trailed off. He sniffled the whole way home. Yukio and Rin took a bath together before Rin was dressed in his pajamas and put to bed.

"Be good. Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the cram school with me," Yukio gave a sigh. "Since regular school is on holiday, and has been for a while, I'll take you to the cram school with me. But you have to promise to behave,"

"I promise, Yukio." Rin sniffled once more. He was tucked in by the brunette and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, and Yukio was left alone to study once more.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."


	42. Couch

Yukio Okumura was sitting innocently in the living area of his dorm room, reading a book. His black framed glasses sat over his teal eyes as they scanned the book, absorbing the words like a sponge.

His brunette hair was neatly combed, as was usual. The fifteen year old wore a sweater, with dress pants and socks as he read through the leather book that held information within it.

All of the sudden, another teen came into the room. This teen was Yukio's twin brother, Rin Okumura. Rin had raven hair and midnight blue eyes that gleamed mischievously as he walked toward the other.

Rin was the older-albeit shorter-of the Okumura twins, even though he didn't act like it. He was the one who always failed school, skipped school, and was full out immature. While, Yukio was the person who was always studying hard, and even a teacher at his age.

Suddenly, Yukio felt pressure on his side. He felt weight being pressed onto him, and he looked to his left to see that Rin was trying to inch his way onto the couch. In his spot. The brunette raised an eyebrow, though said nothing just yet.

Eventually, Rin slid his legs onto the couch, pressing against Yukio with his sock clad feet. The brunette was pushed slightly, and was about to say something when he was successfully pushed to the other side of the sofa.

"Ha," Rin said suddenly. "I got you to move. I'm truly the dominant brother, I managed to push you to the other side of the-"

"You can have the seat, Rin. I would have given it up if you had just asked," Yukio said, being the bigger person by saying such a thing. This didn't rattle right with Rin.

"Yeah, well...shut up.." Rin trailed off. He couldn't think of anything clever to say, though it was no surprise to the younger Okumura twin. Yukio gave a sigh and returned to his book.

"Just stay quiet, Rin."


	43. What She Wanted

Shiro Fujimoto didn't know how women did it.

He didn't understand how a woman could give birth, and instantly care for a whole new human being, without getting irritated and lashing out at them.

Shiro didn't think Yuri could have done it, had she lived. Though, he could imagine her. Standing in the room that was once a storage room, and hastily made into a nursery for the infants that came home.

Yuri would stand in the room, a long white dress, as the weather had begun to become clearer, and less snowy. Her long brunette hair that would run over her shoulders and down her back in a curly mess. She would tend to the infants carefully and quietly, knowing instantly what to do.

She would turn to Shiro, holding the infant that looked more like herself, and rocking him gently. She would instruct Shiro on how to hold Yukio, and make sure he was doing it right before Yuri would turn to the other, and lift him up as he would smile at his Mother.

Though, such a thing would never happen. The pale woman would never stand in the nursery. She would never watch her sons grow, and would never be able to know what kind of people they would grow to be.

Shiro would be there for her, though. He would raise her sons as if they were his own. He said he would once Yuri had died, still holding her sons, who hadn't been disturbed with the knowledge that their Mother had died.

Shiro couldn't help but really wanting a cigarette right now. He had decided to quit when he took the boys in, not wanting them to have any health issues because of it. He peered into one of the cribs to see the 'younger' of the two.

Yukio was sleeping quietly, his chest rising and falling in slumber. His tuft of hair was brunette like Yuri's had been, and under his eyelids, his orbs were a teal color. He was pale, like his Mother had been, and he had three moles on his face, two on his cheek, one on his chin. As he aged, it only seemed as if the count of moles grew, and at two months of age, Yukio had three moles on his chest, four on his legs, and three on his face.

Shiro turned to the other crib to check on the other boy. He was awake. He was kicking his feet softly, and flailing his arms. The man couldn't help but lift the infant. Rin had midnight blue eyes, just like Yuri had. His skin was a bit darker than Yukio's, and he had a few moles on his legs as well. His tuft of hair was a raven color, instead of the brunette that Yuri and Yukio had acquired.

The older man would've been worried about these moles, though he knew that their Mother had moles as well. She had two moles on her face, one below her left eye, and one on her chin.

Shiro had noticed that the boys never noticed their Mother was gone. He was all they had, and they seemed to understand. Occasionally the other clergymen around the monastery would help out with the boys, and they were accustomed to being with the others as well.

Even so, Shiro never stopped wondering. He never stopped wondering what kind of people these two boys would be like without their Mother. What they would be like _with_ their Mother.

What Yuri would want them to be.


	44. So Easily

Rin Okumura was at the mall on a normal day. A normal day for an Okumura, that is. His raven hair was in it's usual bedhead style, and he was wearing normal looking clothes, for the most part. Normal for a thug, that is.

Rin wore a blue hooded sweater and some black skinny jeans with chains on the side. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves, and he was wearing white sneakers. **(An/:This is my Rin Okumura cosplay XD)**

As he walked, he couldn't help but doze off. It wasn't abnormal for him to wander off on his own, he usually did so whenever there was no school. Hell, even if there was school, he did it. So, as he dozed off in thought while continuing to walk, he bumped into someone.

He and that someone fell to the floor with the bump, papers the blonde girl was holding falling to the floor along with them.

"Ah, sorry," Rin apologized as he began to help the girl pick up her papers. "I'm really sorry about that, I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"N-No, it was my fault," a quivering voice spoke up. She was wearing the same school uniform that all the girls at Yukio's school wore. She had short blonde hair and emerald eyes, and seemed very nervous, "I'm very clumsy."

"Hey, do you go to True Cross academy?" Rin asked as he helped with her papers. He helped her stand and handed her the papers. She seemed a little shocked that he knew of it.

"I do.." she trailed off. "Do you go there?"

"No, but my brother does." Rin said simply.

"I-I'm Shiemi Moriyama," Shiemi introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rin. Rin Okumura." Rin responded. Her eyes seemed to gain a sparkle and she clasped his hand in hers.

"Are you related to Yukio Okumura?" she asked, seeming in a daze.

"Uh..yeah. He's my brother," Rin said. "Do you..know him?"

"He's the smartest boy in school!" she exclaimed, not breaking from her daze. "What's he like casually?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh..well, like any other guy, I guess," Rin said after a moment. He brought his hand to his head, seeming confused. _Damn, girls are creepy_.. "Hey, do you wanna hang out with me?"

"Um..Alright." she smiled, though it was different than her other smile. This smile was more genuinely kind than anything Rin had ever seen before. Well, his Father's grins were pretty kind.

"Hey, why don't we go to my house later, and we can scare Yukio," Rin laughed. "I'm sure he'll piss his pants, seeing someone from school at our house."

"Y-You mean, I could meet him?" Shiemi's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Rin shrugged. "He's not an alien or anything, he's harmless, and besides, he loves meeting new people."

"A-Alright!" Shiemi smiled.

Rin couldn't believe he was going to hand this girl over to Yukio so easily.


	45. Rin's Arrest

**Why do you think Rin got arrested in Canada? Well, you'll find out here! :D **

* * *

Rin couldn't help but groan when he had his picture taken for his mug shot. It reminded him a lot of when he was in middle school, and the picture didn't look any different.

The raven haired demon was no longer a teen. No, he was an adult, at age twenty two. He was given his phone call, debating on whether he should call Yukio or not. That would cost long distance, and it would be a hassle, but anyone he could call would be just the same trouble.

Finally, Rin decided he would call Mephisto, his oldest brother. Surely Mephisto would bail him out, he always did whenever he was in trouble. If Mephisto wouldn't bail him out, no one would. It would be better this way, anyway. If he called Yukio, he wouldn't be allowed to travel anymore!

"_A collect call from,_" the voice paused for him to speak.

"Don't tell Yukio." Rin said suddenly. He knew that Mephisto would know who it was, the phrase was enough. Eventually, Mephisto picked up the phone.

"_You're in jail?_" Mephisto's voice rang throughout the phone. Rin paused for a moment before he realized he didn't have too much longer to speak.

"I need you to come bail me out," Rin said. After a moment of silence, Rin spoke up once more. "Please?"

"_Where exactly are you?_" Mephisto asked.

"I'm in Canada. I'll explain everything to you later, just come over here and get me!" Rin whispered out a shout. The officers that were containing him were eying him suspiciously. Rin knew they were apprehensive over the situation.

"_I'm on my way. My apologies, but you will have to spend a night in jail for now. I'll be there by morning._" Mephisto managed before the phone line was cut off.

Rin placed the phone back on the receiver and was guided into a jail cell. It was where he would spend the night for the time being. He was just glad he had managed his tail into his clothing before anyone saw it.

Rin was awoken the next morning by an officer who nudged him roughly. He groaned and sat up from the uncomfortable bed and was led out in handcuffs. Mephisto stood at a desk with a grin.

"Yes, I'm his brother." Mephisto told the officer that sat at said desk.

"You're..Yukio Okumura, aged twenty two?" the officer raised an eyebrow.

"No, no," Mephisto let out a laugh. "I'm Mephisto Pheles, his oldest brother. He was adopted when he was born, along with his twin brother."

"I see. Well, you paid the bail, and he won't be allowed to come back to Canada for some time. I hope you know that."

"Of course," Mephisto chuckled. He watched as Rin was let out of handcuffs and slung an arm over the younger man's shoulders. "You are one bit of trouble, little brother. What did you do, anyway?"

"I don't wanna talk about it.." Rin trailed off.

"Here's his file," the officer gave a smirk in Rin's direction as he handed it to Mephisto. "As his older brother, you'll want to see this, yes?"

"Why, yes, thank you, good sir," Mephisto said. He opened the folder and began to read through it. "You were getting a blow job on a street corner? That's unsanitary, Rin!"

"Shut up." Rin groaned. His face had already turned three shades of red.

"We'll have to take you back to the holy house of God! Thank you, good sirs, you've truly revealed to me just how much my brother needs to repent for his sins!" Mephisto exclaimed dramatically. He handed the file back and took Rin with him out of the jail house.

"Was that really necessary? You don't even like God." Rin asked.

"Maybe next time you won't get arrested for doing something this stupid. If you're going to pay someone to do that for you, at least get a professional instead of getting it off the street corner." Mephisto chastised.

"Save the lecture. Just don't tell Yukio, alright?" Rin asked, rolling his eyes. "Alright?!" he asked panicky when Mephisto didn't answer.

"Alright, alright."


	46. Sticky Mess

**Short chapter is short. **

* * *

"How did this happen?"

"Shima and I were hanging out, and...it just sort of..did."

"Rin, it's all sticky!"

"Ow, that hurts! Don't pull so hard."

"Maybe if you hadn't been fooling around with Shima, you wouldn't have this mess in your _hair_."

"I told you it wasn't our fault."

"Then how did this happen?"

Rin was currently sitting in a chair, dawning a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. His tail was wagging as Yukio sat in a chair across from him. Yukio was wearing his normal tan sweater and a pair of sweat pants that matched Rin's.

Yukio's hands were going through Rin's messy raven locks, trying to get the sticky mess out of his twin's hair. The brunette didn't think he would ever be in a position such as this, and quite frankly, didn't like it.

He pulled out the sticky mess, and Rin was glad that he didn't have to get his hair cut. The raven haired teen gave a sigh of relief, and the brunette placed the mess in the trash can. His teal eyes that were covered by the black framed glasses gave a glare to his twin.

"You're _never_ allowed to have gum again."


	47. Parenting

**GUYS! Hey, I need to ask you all of something. I know that it's not right of me to do so, but I really need your help on this! I collect pictures online of Ao No Exorcist, and I really _really_ need to get rid of them. I need somewhere to dump them, my computer is clogged, but I can't just stop.**

**That's where you guys come in! **

**I need requests for pics on my website, so I can dump them there. Of course, you'd have to go to my website. I wouldn't want you to go all the way to my profile to get the information! Just go to HaliBugz . com, and erase the spaces. **

**You guys are amazing, and whoever goes to my website and comments to me, I'll give you a shout out on the site, and cookies in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Shiro sat at the dining table of the living are in the monastery. His glasses drooped down his face, revealing tired red eyes. He had bags under his eyes, and laid his head on the dining table. When his eyes closed gently, a small bit of sleep found him. It was the first sleep he had in days.

When the boys first came to his home, he hadn't noticed anything that kept him awake. Sure, Shiro had listened to others when they said that one infant kept them up all night, and he was given condolences by mothers at the services he held that would tell him about having one infant during the night, imagining how hard it was with _twins_.

Shiro had been able to tell the difference between the twins from the beginning. Since they were fraternal, it wasn't too hard. Yukio was slightly paler than his brother, and dawned three moles on his face. He had two on his cheek and one on his chin.

Rin had darker skin than his younger brother, though it wasn't too noticeable. He had a few moles of his own, though not as many as Yukio. While Yukio also had several on his arms, Rin had one to the lower right of his belly button, and one on his right hip.

He had noticed different behavioral patterns between the two boys. Yukio didn't fuss as often as Rin did, only giving soft whimpers when he needed diaper changes and feedings. Rin, though, he would screech as loudly as his little lungs possibly could when he needed something. Yukio never bothered Shiro during the night, though Rin made sure the man was up at least every two hours.

A cry broke Shiro from his small nap. He knew he would have to get up, and he knew it was Rin. Not only because Yukio never cried, but because the man who had taken the two in had learned to recognize the cry. The man walked from the dining area to the room the two were currently residing in.

The room had been a storage room before the boys had come into his life. As soon as the two were brought him, Shiro and the other clergymen hastily decorated it as a nursery. Now, it wasn't a very good one, they didn't really know what a nursery was to look like, and they didn't have time to figure it out, but it was somewhere for them to sleep and be tended to.

There were two cribs, each on opposite walls. A changing table was next to Yukio's crib, which was on the wall to the right. Rin's crib was on the wall to the left, and there were shelves to the left of his with bottles, diapers, everything he needed for the boys.

Shiro didn't waste any time and walked to the crib. He could see the infant, his face scrunched up, and arms reaching up to the man. Shiro lifted the infant and checked his diaper to find it clean and dry. That left needing a bottle, or just plain needing to be rocked. He found a bottle and was able to make it one handed, an ability he had acquired once he became a Father.

The bottle's nipple was pressed to Rin's lip, and he didn't waste any time suckling from the thing. The small sounds of his suckling filled the room, and silence was heard after a moment longer. While the child continued to eat, Shiro peered over Yukio's crib to check on him.

Yukio was peacefully sleeping. His chest rising and falling slowly as his soft breaths were heard from his mouth that was slightly opened. His and Rin's tufts of hair were both growing at an equal rate. It was rather odd to watch the two growing older. Though, Shiro could never imagine how they would act or look like when they were older, he did wonder.

Rin finished, and showed it by pushing the bottle away with his tongue. Shiro smirked and placed the bottle on the shelf. He would put it in the fridge after putting Rin to bed.

"Are you ready to go to bed now, Rin?" Shiro asked with a laugh. He was quieter than he usually would be for Yukio's sake, though knew he wouldn't disturb the boy. Or if he did, Yukio would go right back to sleep. Shiro located himself in the rocking chair that sat on the wall where no cribs were. He rocked Rin slowly and eventually the raven haired infant fell asleep.

Shiro placed the boy back in bed, and realized he had some time to sleep. He looked at the clock in the room to find that it was just after noon. He normally would have been smoking a cigarette and on a mission at this time, though he needed to be here for his boys.

And so, the man decided it was time for him to take another nap before his boys woke up.


	48. Supply Closet

Yukio stood in front of his class for the day and was teaching demonic pharmaceuticals once more for the day. Even though he was only fifteen-years old, he was a prodigy when it came to exorcism, as his Father had taught him everything he needed to know, and he gained his title at thirteen-years old.

The brunette was writing on the board when he heard his cell phone vibrate. The only reason he ever kept his phone on vibrate was in case he got a call from Shura or Mephisto for issues on his brother's condition.

Even if he was fifteen-years old, Yukio had the responsibility of caring for his older twin brother, Rin. The teen was a handful for anyone to handle, and could hardly take care of himself. He was much more immature than Yukio, and was currently in training to become an exorcist. Their adoptive Father would have taken care of Rin, though the man had passed away when Rin gained his demonic powers.

Yukio looked to his students who were currently taking notes on what he had written down on the board. It was just homework assignments, then they would have free time before the end of the class. Free time which was only five minutes before class was over. They would be able to study, ask questions, and work on a portion of their homework until the end. They even had the advantage of being able to stay after class.

Yukio decided it was safe to answer his phone. He finished writing the notes and excused himself before sitting at his desk and answering his phone. When he realized it was Rin, Yukio was none too impressed.

"What is it?" Yukio asked in a hushed voice as to not disrupt his students.

"_I'm naked, and I need you to bring me some clothes._" Rin said instantly. He sounded...panicky. While this wasn't too much of an occurrence before the teen had gained his demonic powers, Yukio had to expect the unexpected after his brother had gained them.

"Why not call Suguro, or Shiemi to do it?" Yukio asked as he looked up to the students, making sure that no one needed to ask him anything of importance.

"_As I said before_," Rin paused for a moment. "_I'm naked_!" he exclaimed, causing Yukio to bring the phone away from his face, and the shout was still clearly audible, even to the other students. How could Rin do this to him? He was in front of his _students_.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Yukio sighed. He stood from his desk to look to the students. "Please excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. No slacking off, I'll only be a minute." he told. He looked through a drawer of his desk, and found the spare clothes he kept just in case.

Yukio always kept them in handy in case his other clothes happened to become ruined thanks to a mission of some sorts. He took the clothing in hand and walked to find where his brother was. When he realized that he had never asked his twin, he was sent a text message of the location where he could find the irresponsible twin.

The brunette found himself in some supply closet of the building. He walked in, seeing his brother standing before him, naked. Yukio didn't know how it happened, and fully planned on asking about it. Right now, though, he had to give his brother the clothing.

Rin stood beside him as he dressed, neither of them seeming fazed from the sudden actions. Yukio and Rin had seen each other naked plenty of times, they didn't have anything that neither of them hadn't seen before.

Rin stood before Yukio, dressing hastily in the clothes. His raven hair seemed messier than usual, and the 'older' quickly covered his slender torso with the shirt he was given. Rin took a moment to adjust to the clothing being on him. Since they were Yukio's clothes, they were all too big, and he had to adjust to wearing pants without underwear.

Rin had changed since Yukio had last seen him naked. Sure, they did take showers together whenever they were home at the same time. They had to, the showers in their dorm didn't allow for much privacy. Rin had become a bit more muscular since the last time Yukio saw him naked, and he had, of course, acquired a tail since his demonic change. Yukio gripped Rin's arm tightly, and the demonic spawn yelped in sudden pain.

"A-Ah!" Rin shouted out as he was gripped so suddenly and so roughly. "What was that for?!" the raven haired exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you naked?" Yukio asked, trying to be as calm as he could in this particular situation. He struggled to do so, though, force was never a way with Rin. Somehow, the demonic spawn just seemed to do the opposite of whatever he was forced to do.

"You'd like to know," Rin smirked to his brother, though the pain of his arm being gripped tighter caused him to let out a slight whimper. "I'll tell you later, jeez."

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" Yukio frowned. He pulled Rin along with him as he moved to return to the classroom. "You're just going to have to sit in my next class until it's finished. I don't need you causing trouble."

Yukio dragged Rin to the classroom and made the teen sit down in a chair next to his desk. The other students looked to see Rin, who had been a disruption to the classes studying.

"Stay here until I'm ready to leave." Yukio said sternly to the teen before sitting at his desk and began to grade the homework from the night prior.

"Didn't you do that last night?" Rin said suddenly as he peered over Yukio's desk. The brunette jumped slightly and pulled Rin by the arm to sit back in the chair.

"I said to sit down. Wait _quietly_," Yukio said once more as he turned back to his papers. The other students returned to their studying as soon as Rin was quiet once more. Class finally ended three minutes later, and Yukio stood from his desk. "Make sure you do your homework assignments, and turn them in tomorrow at the beginning of class. If you have any problems with the material, stay after class and I shall help you."

A few students did stay after class, something Rin detested since he quickly found out he was to stay with Yukio the whole time. Yukio continued to grade papers as some students did their homework, occasionally raising their hands to get some of the extra help they required.

"Um..Mr. Okumura?" a student suddenly asked, raising her hand. She was a random girl, probably one of Yukio's admirers.

"Yes, Ms. Miki?" Yukio asked as he walked towards the girl. She asked her question, and Rin watched as Yukio instructed.

_So this is what he's like when he's not being influenced by me_, Rin thought to himself.

"Oi, Yukio, when can I go?" Rin asked when Yukio returned to his desk. His question was rather loud, and a bit obnoxious, though Yukio could only frown and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I told you, Rin, when I was finished here. You'll just get into more trouble if I let you go alone," Yukio said. "Why not find yourself a desk and study? Maybe use the extra time away from distractions to catch up on the homework I assigned." he suggested.

"Boring!" Rin stuck his tongue out, though was forced to do so, nevertheless. "I lost my worksheet." he used as an excuse. This caused a smirk to form on Yukio's moley face, and the 'younger' handed his twin a new worksheet. Rin gave a pout and walked to a desk to do the work.

"Mr. Okumura?" the girl spoke up once again. Yukio raised his head to find out what she needed. "That boy is using his cell phone." the girl snitched, pointing in Rin's direction. The raven haired teen wanted to scream and growl as he was caught by his brother. He was using his cell phone under the table; the girl must have seen. Yukio raised an eyebrow.

_Rin doesn't even have a cell..._Yukio's thoughts were interrupted as he remembered their Father gave Rin his cell phone just before he was killed.

"Rin! Don't make me take away your phone!" Yukio growled, frustrated. Rin smirked inwardly. He couldn't imagine how Yukio's students must feel, seeing him infuriated for the first time.

"Come on, Yukio! Lighten up," Rin laughed. "I was just texting Suguro. I was arranging a...study date!" he made up as an excuse.

"You're the worst liar, Rin. If I catch you on the phone again, I'm taking it away from you for a month! Or better yet, I'll give it to someone more deserving." Yukio threatened.

"Yes, meanie-face." Rin stuck his tongue out and pocketed the phone. _Better get back to studying, or Yukio will have my ass on a platter_.

"Don't be immature." Yukio muttered as he went back to his work. While Rin was actually reading through the material for the first time in his life, the girl that had snitched on him from before found her way closer to him, sitting in the desk behind his.

"Do you know Mr. Okumura?" that strange girl asked Rin, poking the back of his neck, a bit too hard for Rin's liking.

"Ow!" Rin frowned, turning behind him. His shout in pain must have alerted his brother, because Yukio appeared beside the two in a matter of minutes.

"Ms. Miki, I would appreciate it if you didn't get involved with Rin," Yukio said gently, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. "He has special issues."

"Are you _trying_ to make it so I don't get any friends?" Rin glared at his brother. Yukio gave a slight sigh at his brother's harsh words, and gave him a light smack on the head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Okumura. I was just curious as to why he was addressing you so casually." the girl said quietly. Her cheeks were lightly tinted red, and it was obvious she had a thing for Yukio.

_Yukio, you oblivious lucky bastard_, Rin thought once more.

"I'm sure you were curious, a lot of people are. We're twins, he's the older one," Yukio said gently, seeming as though he was calm once more. "I am more mature than him, though _technically_ he's the older one."

"Technically?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Twins? Amazing, why don't you look alike?" the girl asked.

"Well, you see, we're fraternal twins, not identical." Yukio calmly explained. After half an hour of Yukio explaining the biology of the differences between identical twins and fraternal twins-which Rin had heard a million times before-they were finally able to leave.

"Your fangirls are starting to get annoying." Rin frowned as he slumped his shoulders while walking.

"You're just jealous that you don't have any." Yukio laughed.

"You know it, man."


	49. What happened to us?

**You can really tell how you feel by what you write. **

* * *

"Daddy.." a quivering voice trailed off as it clutched a sibling. Tears rolled down those cheeks, not knowing what else to do. What possessed someone to do this, and to a family? A family that was so lively, even if they were a broken one.

A family that consisted of two boys with their Father. The happiness that enveloped around them, their friends and family spotting the love that surrounded their very beings as they spent time together. It was rare to see such a close family.

The goofy arguments, the funny sayings, the phrases being said wrong, everything happened around them like a real family would have. A man, his two adopted twin sons, now the family being broken even more than before.

He couldn't look down at the body that laid on the ground in front of him. The raven haired teen was clutching his brunette brother as their Father let out his last breath. They shouldn't have gone to the supermarket that day. They shouldn't have...

"_Let's go to the store today, the three of us!" Rin cheered with a grin planted on his face. He clutched two hands to his Father and younger twin brother, encouraging the idea. "I'll make Sukiyaki tonight, and we'll celebrate Yukio getting accepted to school!"_

It was his fault. All Rin could think of, was this. It was his fault, his fault, _his fault._

He couldn't of let his Father do this. He shouldn't have encouraged them to go to the store. They should have stayed home. _They should have stayed __**home**__._

The man in front of them stood with his gun. All the others in the supermarket were being held hostage as well. They had all huddled in the back of the store, most of them praying that they would get out alive, police surrounding the building outside, knowing if they come in, someone would die.

_Someone made the mistake of trying to come in.._

The gun had been pointed at Rin. The man didn't care that Rin was just a kid, a fifteen year old kid that couldn't die just yet. He didn't care, he pointed the gun anyway. Yukio pulled Rin to his chest during this, attempting to shield him away from the gun's vision. Shiro happened to step in front of the two of them, the gun was shot, and the man ended up on the floor.

Rin's midnight blue eyes were widened in shock, fear, sadness, hurt, blame, every emotion that could run through him, was running through and breaking down his body. What else could he do as the tears ran down his now pale cheeks?

_He was scared.._

Yukio pulled Rin's head to his chest, trying to shield him from the view of their now deceased Father. The brunette wanted to shed a tear, himself. But right now he had to be strong for Rin. He had to hold his brother, and break down later.

"How...How could you?!" Yukio suddenly shouted, the vibrations of his shout running through his chest so that Rin could feel. "How could you destroy my family?!"

The answer was simple. An answer that no one had expected from this man. He only grinned, his pearly whites being shown to the teenager before he said, "Because I can."

Yukio's teal eyes widened slightly before he compiled his composure. Rin felt the hands that held him tight, tighten even more. No one else had moved after that. Everyone was silent, waiting for the man to get what he wanted.

Rin and Yukio didn't even know what the man wanted in the first place. What their Father had died for. In the end, they noticed what the man had picked up. A watch.

_A silver watch in the supermarket had been the reason their Father had been killed._

The funeral was a simple service. They had the clergymen that lived in the church with them there, and there was a few friends of Shiro's that Rin and Yukio were acquainted with. Rin took it the hardest, though.

Yukio was trying to be supportive, and strong for his brother. Rin couldn't. He wasn't able to be strong like that. When someone so _cool_ died right in front of him over something like that. It made Rin's eyes tear up at the mere thought of it.

_What happened to us?_


	50. His Brother

**Extremely short, but you guys deserved something. I haven't finished what I've been working on yet, and I wanted to keep you guys busy with something. Sorry for not posting in so long!**

* * *

Rin's screams echoed through the lab room as he was burned by yet another douse of holy water. The pain was intense, and the raven haired teen only had one thing on his mind. His brother.

If he could have his brother, the pain would be worth it. But, no. The Vatican, who thought it would be such a brilliant idea to experiment on him, had taken Yukio away. They wouldn't let Yukio be near Rin at all during the experiments.

When the holy water's effect wore off, Rin felt a sense of relief wash over him. His eyes were half lidded, and all he felt like doing was sleeping. His body was exhausted from having to regenerate over and over again from all of the torture he was going through.

Rin saw the sword in the scientist's hand. He saw another person in a lab coat douse the sword in holy water. The restraints caused Rin to be helpless, even with his demonic strength. Despite his struggles, he was still slashed with the sword.

Being slashed with a sword would be painful enough as it was, but the holy water coated over the sword made it worse. It seeped into his fresh wound and burned his insides. He could hardly think anymore, let alone wish for his brother to be there.

"Everything we've thought of seems to be very effective when dealing with his kind," someone said. "He will make a fine lab specimen, and maybe we can eventually give him back to his brother."

His brother. His _brother. His brother._

Rin needed his brother more than ever. And he would do anything to get it.

The Kurikara sword hadn't been unsheathed, but Rin had suddenly burst into blue flames. He fought the restraints more than he ever had before. He didn't even know he had the strength to do such a thing, and his flames eventually melted the iron cuffs.

He was going to see his brother.

And he would get him _back._


	51. Six Years Young at Cram School

**I finally got it done! I hope you guys like it. If you need any recaps, please see chapters thirty-six, and forty-one. **

* * *

"Rin, you'll behave, won't you?" Yukio asked as he situated Rin's school bag on his back. Yukio was a bit nervous to take Rin to school with him. Sure, it was only the cram school, but he still was worried that Rin would cause a fuss, or the other students would cause a fuss.

"I promise I'll be good." Rin said, puffing his cheeks out in a slight pout. Yukio could only nod. His brother's reassurance didn't exactly cause his uneasiness to fade away. If anything, it made the brunette believe his now smaller 'older' twin brother was up to something.

"If you do anything bad, I'll have to punish you," Yukio said calmly. He took Rin by the hand and walked with him to the cram school before entering the classroom that he was teaching. The other students weren't there just yet. Yukio quickly guided Rin to a table for what seemed like a kindergarten class, courtesy of Mephisto, next to Yukio's desk, and sat him down at it. "You're going to sit here and draw in your coloring books, right?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, Nii-san*." Rin promised with a nod. He was given his coloring books and began to violently color them. When the other students started gathering around, they all eyed the demon boy that seemed to be intently coloring in his coloring book. It wasn't long before Yukio had begun to teach all of the students.

"Can anyone tell me one of the weakest points of a demon?" Yukio asked as he faced his students. The usual hands came up, Suguro, Kamiki, Konekomaru. Shiemi wouldn't dare put her hand up, the risk of being wrong and getting laughed at was too great for her. Suddenly, Yukio's gaze wavered to Rin who's hand had gone up as well. "Rin?" this was a shock for the young teacher.

"I finished coloring all the pictures in my books, Nii-san, what do I do now?" Rin asked with a slight pout of the lip. Yukio was a bit relieved. He could never expect such an answer from his brother, let alone now of all times. This was more predictable. Yukio wandered to his desk and found a few sheets of paper. He placed them on the play table that Rin was sitting at.

"Why don't you draw Father?" Yukio suggested. Rin's face lit up happily and he quickly gave a nod to his now 'older' brother. He turned back to the pieces of paper and began to draw their Father violently with crayon. "Suguro, what is the weakest point of a demon?"

"The tail is the weakest point of a demon, sir." Suguro announced as he stood for his answer before he sat back down.

"Very good, Suguro. That is correct. The weakest point of a demon is the tail. Furthering that statement-" Yukio was suddenly cut off by Rin tugging at the leg of his pants. Rin seemed to be crossing his legs slightly, and his cheeks were puffed out in a pout. "What is it, Rin?"

"I gotta go potty," Rin whined. "I gotta go _now_." Yukio sighed a bit. He didn't think that Rin's six-year old bladder would become a problem. He should have assumed so earlier, though it never crossed his mind.

What was Yukio to do? He couldn't just leave his students alone, though Rin had to go to the bathroom. If his memory was correct, Rin wouldn't wait too long, and he would eventually just try to go on his own. That was something Yukio was hoping to avoid. He looked into Rin's pleading dark blue eyes, and realized he would have to figure something out.

"Suguro, could you please take Rin to the bathroom?" Yukio asked as he held onto Rin's hand that he had released from his pants. "I'll personally give you notes on what you miss."

"Yes, Mr. Okumura," Suguro said, seeming a bit deflated at this. He stood and walked to the front of the classroom where Rin's hand latched onto Suguro's. Together they walked to the bathroom, leaving Yukio to teach the rest of the students. "Even when you were little you caused nothing but trouble." Suguro muttered slightly.

"Huh?" Rin turned to him a bit, his small ears not catching what the brunette said.

"It's nothing," Suguro said. They reached the bathroom, Rin quickly finding himself to a stall. At first Suguro couldn't understand why the kid didn't just use a urinal, though he quickly realized the raven haired boy was too short for it. "So, kid, what do you usually do during the day?"

"I've got a name, stupid!" Rin exclaimed from the stall. "A couple days ago I woke up, and ever since a big Yukio's been taking care of me. It's weird, but I like big Yukio the same as small Yukio. Even if he acts more like Daddy now."

"What about from before you woke up a couple of days ago? What did you usually do with your Dad, and Mr. Oku-your brother?" Suguro asked. The sound of Rin peeing in the toilet filled the room.

"Well, Daddy wakes wake me and Yukio* up, and he takes us to school! He always gets a little sad when we go to school, and he gives me and Yukio lots of goodbye kisses! He always says he loves us, and he'll be there to pick us up from school, too." the sound of peeing ended, and Rin smiled as he came out of the stall. He walked to the sink and began to wash his hands, needing help from Suguro to reach the high sinks made for high school students.

"What does your Dad do?" Suguro asked, wondering more about the man who raised the Okumura twins.

"My Daddy's an exorcist*! He makes all the bad demons go away, and makes the world safe for me and Yukio!" Rin's smile brightened as he dried his hands after washing them. Suguro couldn't help but give a gruff laugh. Their Dad had been honest, telling his children he was an exorcist, while leaving out just enough detail so the children would believe that it was fictional.

"Let's get back to class, your brother's waiting." Suguro said as he lead the raven haired boy back to the classroom.

* * *

***Rin is calling Yukio Nii-san because of the age difference of the two now. Rin doesn't remember anything past being six-years old, but what Yukio's told him, Rin is six, and Yukio is fifteen, which would make Yukio the 'older' brother to Rin. That would cause Rin to respect Yukio as his older brother by calling him Nii-san.**

***Rin's speech is that of a six-year old, so when one would normally say, 'Yukio and I'; he says, 'me and Yukio'; for his grammar as a six-year old who hasn't learned the proper way of speech yet. **

***Rin and Yukio know that Shiro is an exorcist from the very beginning of the show and manga. Rin just never really knew the true meaning beyond this career. It was said in both anime and manga by Rin that he felt sorry for Shiro Fujimoto, since as an exorcist, it's his job to exorcise things that don't exist. Yukio knew all along, which was shown in episode three and I believe it was chapter two of the manga. **


	52. Lice Epidemic

**I haven't posted anything in a long while, so I figured I would! :) Been having a little writers block. **

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto was reading an innocent book that he had been given by the teacher that taught his sons at their elementary school. He hadn't seen when Yukio and Rin had separated from where they sat in the living area, though hadn't expected them to separate. Moments later, Yukio found his way to Shiro and sat on his lap.

"Daddy, my head's itchy," the five-year old Yukio Okumura said to his Father as he looked up at the man's red eyes with his teal ones. Each pair of eyes were separated from their gaze with a barrier of framed glasses. "Very itchy." he added.

"It is?" Shiro asked. His eyebrows furrowed as he placed the book down beside him and allowed his fingers to pry around the boy's hair. He had found something indeed. "Well, here's the little culprit," Shiro said as he held a small something in between his fingers, holding them tightly closed. "You have lice."

"Lice? I read about that!" Yukio exclaimed suddenly. His teal eyes were now wide, and he seemed fearful.

"Go get your brother." Shiro ordered. Yukio slid off of his lap with ease, and ran off to find his twin brother, in order to please their Father. The twins returned, and Rin looked up at Shiro with dark blue eyes.

"What is it, Daddy?" Rin asked as he continued to watch his old man.

"Well, Rin, your brother as lice, and I think you may have something to do with that," Shiro said simply and efficiently. He lifted the elder of the twins and sat him on his lap as he began to pry throughout the raven locks. "Aha, you _do_ have lice."

"What's lice?" Rin asked as he was held at arms length. Shiro walked to the bathroom of their monastery, Yukio trailing behind, and Rin being held high. Shiro shut the bathroom door behind the three of them and began to instruct the boys to undress as he filled the bath water.

"Lice are little bugs that get into your head and make it itchy," Shiro explained. "It's very easy to get lice, and I think you may have gotten it and spread it to Yukio." he added.

"How did I get lice?" Rin asked.

"Good question," Shiro said as he now began to get them in the tub. He got out the lice shampoo that he had kept on hand from the first time the boys had gotten lice, which was when they were babies. Shiro didn't understand how a six-month-old infant could get lice and spread it to his brother, and didn't really care as long as his boys didn't get it again. "You would have had to come into contact with it at some point. You would have had to touch something with your head."

"Like a comb?" Rin asked as he looked up at his Father. Shiro was honestly proud that Rin would know this. Usually Yukio would be the one to answer like this.

"Yes, Rin, exactly. Like a comb," Shiro said. He smiled to himself before he began to think more on this. He gripped Rin's shoulders softly. "Wait, why did you say comb?"

"Because I used yours this morning." Rin admitted, smiling to himself.

"Ri...Rin..?" Shiro slowly came to realization and his hands moved to scratch his head.

"_Rin!_"


	53. Hiding Her

"I'm thinking if Yuri and I play our cards right, neither of us will ever have to change a diaper." Shiro said as he spoke with his long time friend, Mephisto Pheles.

"Taking a shot in the dark, I see," Mephisto smirked with a chuckle as he drank the tea he had in his personally pink decorated tea cup. "You've decided to take her child on as your own?" the purple haired demon asked.

"Both of them," Shiro said simply. "She's having twins."

"I see, and how exactly are you going to take them on?" Mephisto asked once more.

"Well," Shiro sighed, taking in a deep breath before he began to explain precisely how their plan was to go into action. "Yuri will give birth, and I will adopt the boys as my own. They will have a different last name to cover up our tracks, though Yuri will still be Mom to them, though I will become a Father to them."

"Interesting," Mephisto noted as he took another sip of tea. "And how exactly will this diaper trip work out?"

"Well, between you, the clergymen, and Shura, we may be able to work around without changing diapers. You know, just make everyone else do it." Shiro smirked.

"Tough dream, I doubt that will happen. I don't deal with diapers, and you know it." Mephisto commented with a high nose.

"Fine, fine," Shiro laughed. "You'll eventually deal with diapers, anyway. I'll personally see to that."

* * *

**Random Omake! :D **

"Shiro, is this..?" the pink haired woman slowly trailed off as she saw her. The woman that trailed slightly behind Shiro was covered with a hood, but she was unmistakable to the trained exorcist. Shura Kirigakure didn't know what to make of it when she saw this woman.

This woman was covered with a ragged hood that was worn and faded in a grayish color. Curly brunette strands fell from the hood, and in her arms were two bundles.

_They could be weapons,_ Shura thought to herself as she kept her guard up.

"Shura, I need your help," Shiro said, in a calm, though somewhat shaken voice. "I need you to hide Yuri. You're her only hope."

"Why should I help her?" Shura said suddenly in an angry tone. "She's guilty of the greatest sin, and I should be bringing justice on her."

"Because she can't die." Shiro said, which caught the younger woman off guard.

"And why not?! She conceived the child of Satan!" Shura shouted once more. "She deserves to be condemned!" and just then, a piercing wail interrupted them.

"Hush, Rin. Mama's fine," Yuri said comfortingly to the blue bundle. She bounced it softly before she nudged Shiro. "Shiro, would you take Rin? He calms down more to you." she told before the blonde man took the blue bundle, leaving the brunette with the beige one.

"She can't die because she has children to protect. Children to save," Shiro said softly, gentler than he had ever been around Shura. "They are not demons. They are human." just as he said this, the blue bundle calmed in his arms, leaving the room silent around them.

"Human? Are you sure?" Shura asked cautiously. Even though Shiro wasn't giving her the whole truth, he was being somewhat honest. He was giving her the information that she needed to know for the time being. Just so that she could protect Yuri.

"I'm sure. Mephisto and I were there for the birth of the boys. Rin, and Yukio." Shiro said, somewhat fully honest.

"Twins, huh?" Shura smirked a bit at that. "Well, I can't protect her, even if I wanted to. She's wanted by the Vatican, and it's my ass on the line if I help you. Just seeing her and not taking her to headquarters could get me into some serious trouble, Shiro."

"I understand," Shiro sighed. "Do you know any place where I could hide her? The Vatican and Grigori are getting suspicious of me. A little too suspicious for me to keep her with me for the time being." he explained.

"I know of a place, but they may not be willing to take her in. You remember the supply shop?"

* * *

**I'm just going to end it there. Sorry I haven't been around, huge writers block. Usually I get my inspiration for funny little things from the random stuff my sister and I do, but we haven't been doing anything recently! Having a talent for writing, and having the ability to make people laugh and cry by what you write and having it suddenly taken away is the worst feeling I have ever experienced. **


	54. A Long While

Shima and Rin were nearing seventeen-years old when they begun dating. Well, Shima had already turned seventeen, while Rin was right on the cusp of turning. The two had that summer daze of love, where you only thought of each other, and wanted to be with each other twenty-four-seven.

Well, it ended rather quickly. Shima and Rin were nineteen-years old, and still dating. It was odd that they had been together so long, since Shima had always seemed like such a womanizer. At nineteen-years old, Shima went out and cheated on Rin.

When Shima first cheated on Rin, the raven haired teen didn't notice a thing. It was when they moved in together that they noticed it. Shima had just turned twenty, and had gotten his own apartment. When he looked for the apartment he asked Rin to move in with him, and of course Rin accepted.

The first time Rin realized that Shima was cheating on him, he was folding the clothes. He had to do the laundry around the house, since Shima couldn't do it to save his life. Rin had found lipstick marks on Shima's shirt.

Of course it wouldn't have been from Rin, he was male, he didn't wear lipstick. Shima had always told Rin that he was gay, and that he loved him. The lipstick marks told otherwise.

After Rin saw it, he stopped folding the clothes. He left them in the laundry basket where they were, and packed a suitcase. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do, but after packing that suitcase he called his younger twin brother. Yukio would be able to help. Yukio could do anything.

Rin spent the night over at Yukio's house. He didn't tell Shima where he had went, and his cell phone had several missed calls from the older pink haired teen, though Rin didn't answer it.

"It'll be okay, Rin," Yukio had said. He wrapped his arms around his brother, and watched a movie with him during the night. "You're too good for him, Rin."

Rin had gone back to Shima the following day. Yukio tried to get Rin to stay. He told Rin to give it a few days before confronting Shima. Otherwise he would be too angry to think logically. Rin just promised to give Yukio a call if anything got violent and left anyway.

Shima had apologized. He apologized to Rin over and over, promising that it was a moment of weakness, and that it would never happen again. In truth, Shima just learned to hide it better.

After another month of being alright, Rin and Shima decided to talk about marriage. It wasn't something that they really planned, they just started talking about the possibility. A month after they started talking about it, Shima was caught again by Rin. This time, Rin packed two bags and left to go to Yukio again.

This time, Rin stayed for two weeks with Yukio. Shima tried to come over, but Yukio sent him away. He didn't want any problems between the two, and he felt the obligation to protect Rin.

Rin didn't go back to the apartment until he went to collect the rest of his things. And even then, he had Yukio with him, and it wasn't until a month after Rin had retreated to Yukio's apartment. He and Shima were clearly over.

"Come on, Rin, it was an accident. Just a one time thing." Shima told as he begged for Rin to stay.

"Shima, please," Yukio sighed softly as he helped take boxes of Rin's stuff to the truck they borrowed from Suguro for transporting things easier. "You betrayed him one too many times." he commented and continued to help Rin gather his things.

"Bye, Shima." Rin said with a sigh as he got into the truck. He wouldn't see Shima for a long while.

* * *

**So, I don't really know why I wrote this. I just kinda did for there to be something on here. **


	55. He didn't do it

**I just needed to update this. If I can't think of any new chapters soon, I may end this collection of one-shots. Please leave a review :) **

**Oh, and Rin and Yukio are thirteen-years old in this.**

* * *

Rin ran through the house after coming home from school, zipping past anyone before they could even know what happened. Yukio trailed quietly behind them. Surely if Rin had been in a fight Shiro would have been called by the school.

"Yukio, what's wrong with Rin?" Shiro asked gently, placing a hand softly on the younger twin's shoulder. Yukio continued to avoid his gaze. "Yukio." Shiro said in a warning voice.

"Nii-san's upset because he got blamed for something he didn't do.." Yukio trailed off. He turned his gaze away from his Father once again as before he had turned it toward him. Shiro gave a slight sigh.

"I'll go talk to him," Shiro said before letting his 'younger' son go. He walked up the stairs of the monastery to find the room the two of his sons shared. He knocked, and received no answer. The man sighed, knowing he was going to be completely gray before he was forty. "Rin, it's me."

"Don't come in." Rin said, though his voice was slightly muffled. It sounded as if he had his face stuck in a pillow.

"I'm coming in." Shiro said, going against Rin's wishes and opening the door. Normally if his either of his sons wanted to be alone, Shiro would no hesitate to give them what they wanted. Though, Shiro was honestly worried about Rin. If he didn't intervene, Rin would do something bad.

"I said don't!" Rin shouted out, though his voice was broken. Usually Rin didn't get this upset over getting blamed for something he didn't do. Though, he had never been blamed for something he didn't do.

Shiro walked in, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to overhear or walk in on them while they were talking. If someone did, Rin might stop talking.

"Rin, Yukio told me why you were upset." Shiro said softly as he sat on the edge of the bottom bunk that Rin was currently laying on.

"He told you someone pinned me for something and now I'm not able to go to the field trip in Kyoto?" Rin lashed out.

When Rin had heard about the field trip in Kyoto, he had just about begged Shiro to let him go. Shiro finally said he would scrape up the money and Rin had jumped for joy. It was only logical that Rin would be devastated after not being allowed to go.

"Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can reason with the school and see if they'll let you go." Shiro said. Rin sat up from the pillow he had dug his face into and looked down at his lap. Even if Shiro couldn't see his face clearly, he could see that Rin's face was red and he had been crying.

"Well.." Rin trailed at first, though was able to tell what happened soon after he regained his composure.

"_Nii-san, can you please participate in the class activities?" Yukio pleaded as he stood in front of the desk Rin was currently sulking at. "Please?" _

"_You know I can't," Rin said seriously. His gaze turned to the other students who were all having such a good time and socializing with each other. "Besides, I'll just stay here and do the work myself." _

"_Do you want me to work with you?" Yukio asked. In truth, Yukio didn't like working with the others. Not because he didn't like to socialize. It was because they weren't as smart as him. And while he wasn't egotistical, he just didn't like to get bad grades because of others. _

"_No, you go have fun with the others, I'll be fine." Rin said. He waved Yukio away and the brunette twin found himself working with another student. That student only wanted to work with him because he was so smart. Yukio would have preferred to work with Rin, and Rin did feel a tinge of jealousy as he watched Yukio work with someone else. _

"_Aw, what's the matter? You don't want anyone else to work with your baby brother?" a voice interrupted Rin's trace of thought. Rin instantly turned to glare at the voice. Reiji Shiratori. _

"_What do _you_ want?" Rin continued to glare at the white haired teen with piercings. _

"_Nothing much. Just a good grade on this assignment. You think you could get little Okumura to do my work for me?" Shiratori smirked. _

"_I'm not gonna let you use my brother like that." Rin said, venom dripping from his voice. _

"_And you can use your brother? I bet he's the only reason why you're still in school. Because he does your homework assignments for you, and gives you all the answers to the tests." Shiratori laughed. Even if Rin had gotten such things from Yukio, it would mean he would have a much better grade in his classes. _

"_I would never use my little brother like that!" Rin shouted, standing from his desk, trying to stop himself from making his fist collide with the other teen's face. _

_No one noticed a thing until it seemed like Rin had jumped Shiratori. They told the teachers what they saw and nothing more. Though, in reality, it was Shiratori that had moved to jump Rin, which caused Rin to jump him, and Shiratori to feel successful in his plan. _

"I'll talk to the principal and see what I can do, Rin.." Shiro gave a sigh. He placed a hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair softly. He knew his son was just doing the right thing.

Rin was the right one.

* * *

**And that's my version of why Rin never went on his field trip to Kyoto. He said something about it in the manga when everyone was there for the mission and wanted to go sight seeing. Well, please review, I'll try and update soon.**

**About 'Just a dream': It is currently being worked on. I've got two pages done, but my minimum for the pages I post on that is eight pages, so it could be a while. **


	56. Deadly Secrets

**What do you guys think of this? I wanted to make it into a full chapter fic, so I want to know what you guys think about it. **

* * *

"Is something wrong with Rin?" Kyodo asked Father Fujimoto as the boys left for school. Shiro raised an eyebrow. He had noticed Rin had been acting strange recently. He was quieter and more distant. Apparently it wasn't just Shiro who thought he was acting odd.

"Not that I know of," Shiro paused. "Did you see him doing anything suspicious?" he added.

"I just noticed that he was quieter at dinner and breakfast is all." Kyodo pointed out honestly.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with his school counselor after school is out.." Shiro trailed in thought.

"You're going to actually go down to the school and ask them?" Kyodo asked.

"Well, or course. Why? What were you thinking of?" Shiro asked. If he could get any thought that would work, he would take it. It was his son – his Rin – on the line.

"Well, I just didn't know you usually went down there and talked to Rin's teachers and counselor." Kyodo said innocently.

"Well, usually I only go down there when Rin gets in trouble or when Yukio gets praised," Shiro admitted. "But I will definitely go down there if they can help me find out why my son is acting so distant."

Shiro Fujimoto walked into the guidance counselor's office that afternoon. He had hoped this person would be able to shed some light on the situation before it all went to hell.

"How was Rin acting today during class?" Shiro asked after a few moments of silence. He had hoped that if he had been acting odd during class, they might be able to find the source of his distance.

"Rin did not show up to school today." the counselor said simply.

"He didn't? Did Yukio?" Shiro asked. This was quite shocking as Rin had never skipped school before.

"Yes." the counselor told after some tapping from her computer.

"So, Rin didn't.." Shiro trailed.

"Is there something going on at home?" the counselor asked.

"Of course there isn't anything going on at home! I would never touch my boys in a harmful way. I promise you, I am only gentle to my sons." Shiro retorted.

"Mr. Fujimoto, you need to understand, you aren't the only one your boys are around. Haven't you even considered that someone else was touching them?" the woman counselor suggested.

Then it all clicked.

Someone could be touching Rin or Yukio in an abusive way and Shiro might never notice it. He just about stormed home. Yukio came home a while later, confessing that Rin skipped school, and that he had no idea where he went.

"I already know. The school counselor told me." Shiro said, not seeming happy about it. Yukio had assumed this reaction of their Father, though he seemed angry about something completely different.

"You went to the school counselor? Why?" Yukio asked. He hadn't gotten any sort of grade back to be praised for, and Rin didn't show up to school to get into trouble.

"I went to find out why Rin has been acting so distant for the past few days," Shiro admitted. "I know you've noticed it, too, Yukio. Don't play dumb." he added.

"I have noticed.." Yukio trailed off.

"Yukio.." Shiro trailed as well. He didn't know how to ask his son one of the most important questions of his life. "Has anyone ever touched you..in a physically harmful way?" Shiro finally came out with it. Yukio's eyes widened.

"Of course no, Father! Do you think someone could be touching Rin harmfully? Like someone's hitting him?" Yukio asked, slightly panicked.

"The guidance counselor suggested the thought to me," Shiro sighed in frustration. "Ever since she did, I can't get the thought out of my head that someone is hurting him behind our backs."

"We have to find him." Yukio said instantly.

"No." Shiro said.

"No? What do you mean no? If we can find him, we can prevent anything he may be doing!" Yukio shouted out, feeling protective of his sibling. It must have been a reaction to Rin, since he usually wasn't this brash.

"We need to wait until he comes home. Then we can talk in private with him somewhat calm." Shiro told. Yukio noticed that his Father was right.

"Alright, we'll wait here.." Yukio trailed off.

Rin only came home hours later when it was dark from the late hours. Though, he seemed more cheerful than he had been all week.

"Dad, Yukio.." Rin trailed off, shocked that they were waiting for him to come home. "What's up?" he asked, getting fidgety.

"Rin, we need to talk to you." Shiro said seriously.

"Boy, wish I could, but I've got make – up work to do from when I was sick." Rin lied – even if it wasn't very smooth.

"Rin!" Shiro shouted after his teenage son who continued to run out of the room they were in and up the stairs.

"He won't talk right now, Father." Yukio informed his Father.

"He will if I give him no other choice." Shiro said with a burning curiosity inside of him.

* * *

**If I get enough good reviews on it, I'll make this a chapter fic, and I'll let you guys know what I name it :) **


	57. Magazine

"Nii-san, Father is going to find out, and we'll both get into trouble!" Yukio whined. The twins were ten years old, years passing since the incident at the park. Their room had formed from a nursery to a bedroom with a bunk bed and a desk located in it.

Yukio was right to be anxious about the act that was being committed by his older twin. Rin was laying on the bottom bunk, a girly magazine in hand, and reading through, showing Yukio every picture.

"Lay off, will ya? That old man won't catch us. Besides, he won't blame you, you're his _favorite_," Rin rolled his eyes. He continued to flip through the magazine.

"You know Father loves us both equally. He tells us all the time. Where did you even get this magazine, anyway?" Yukio asked. He continued to watch the pictures through his glasses covered eyes, even if it was embarrassing to be doing so with his brother.

"I found it at school," Rin said. "It was in the bathroom just laying there, so I had to take it. It's the only good thing that's ever come from school!"

"_Nii-san_!" Yukio's eyes bulged out of his head. "It was in the _bathroom_? That's gross! It could have germs all over it!"

"If you don't pipe down, I'm gonna shove it in your mouth. Dad will find out at this rate," Rin said. He didn't have another thought when the door swung open, revealing their Father.

"Rin! You didn't do your chores like I asked you to-," Shiro stopped as he saw the magazine in his son's hand. "What is that?"

"It's a magazine," Rin said. He slowly hid it underneath his pillow, hoping his Father had not caught onto what it was. "It's a magazine about..school academics, and how to keep your child on the right path," Rin lied smoothly. Shiro knew better.

"Please, you wouldn't go fifty miles near something school related," Shiro said, rolling his red eyes.

"I do too! I went to school today, didn't I?" Rin asked. Shiro grinned.

"That is true. Now, get your butt downstairs, and clean those dishes like I asked you an hour ago!" Shiro exclaimed. Rin groaned and stood, walked out of the room.

The man looked and watched his son leave the room before he dashed under the pillow and picked up the magazine.

"I should have known," Shiro sighed. He looked to Yukio who still sat on the bed. "Did Rin show this to you?" the boy couldn't lie, nodding a yes. "What all did you see?"

"I saw the girls in their bathing suits. They were bathing suits, right, Father?" Yukio asked. The man only gave a nod. He didn't have the heart to tell the boy the girls were in their undergarments.

"Yukio, focus on your studies, and not these silly things. You'll be a very accomplished exorcist at this rate," Shiro said, knowing Rin couldn't hear from where he was.

Yukio only nodded and the night went off normally. Rin cooked dinner for them, with help, of course, and Yukio studied for the rest of the evening. The older of the twins had decided to get into the manga and read for the rest of the night.

Even if it wasn't classified as real reading, it was better than him looking at porn at his age.


	58. Twin Brother?

"Yukio!~" Rin shouted happily as he attacked his brother with a glomp*. This wasn't uncommon, Rin waiting for Yukio while his classes were in session. He usually did this during regular school, and not the exorcist school. For some reason, he didn't like it when people thought that he was getting good grades – if he got _any_ – just because one of his teachers were his brother.

"Rin," Yukio sighed. He took the hug, but had to readjust his glasses. That brother of his was always getting into trouble, and he always managed to find a way to break his glasses as well. "Why aren't you going to your own class?" he asked.

"My class got out early. Something about a test, and whoever finished could leave. And I finished! Aren't you proud of me?~" Rin smiled.

"If you failed it, I won't be." Yukio glared. The two walked together to the dorm, though Rin made sure to keep his hand in Yukio's.

"Who's he?" a girl asked from the distance as she spied on Yukio. She had been spying on him for a little while, and she had never seen this boy that seemed so comfortable with her future dream man before. She turned to the other girls that were spying on him as well.

"You don't know?" the oldest of them asked. The other two girls shook their heads. They had no clue who the mystery boy was. "That's Yukio Okumura's twin brother."

"He's a twin?!" the others shouted. "I didn't even know he had any siblings!" And they set off to sneak around once more.

"Hey, Shiemi. You wanna come in for tea or something, I'm gonna cook dinner with Ukobach*." Rin offered. He took her by the hand and walked with her.

"I-I guess.." she trailed off as she was lead anyway. She was never very comfortable speaking around people she didn't know very well, and it just happened that she didn't know Rin very well yet. She knew Yukio for years, though.

"Come on in, Shiemi. Rin's an amazing cook, and Ukobach is as well. Is there something you needed?" Yukio asked. There had to be some sort of reason that she would come all this way.

"Well, your shipment arrived, and I figured I would bring it to you.." she trailed once more.

"Thank you, Shiemi. Come on in, we'll have some tea." he said. The girls stood out from the house.

"That bitch*, who does she think she is?" one growled.

"I've never seen her around school before. She isn't even wearing a uniform!" another shouted.

"We'll get her good, girls." the tallest grinned.

* * *

**Yeah, this story leads to nowhere, it's absolutely pointless. I just needed something to post. **

***Glomp: I don't know if that's an actual word, but I'm sticking it in here.**

***Ukobach: I don't know if that's how you spell his name. **

***Bitch: It's a curse word that I don't like..**


	59. Amusement Park

**For this one, I'm using the manga descriptions of Rin and Yukio. They look more alike in the manga, and I personally like that better. So, Yukio will have black hair and blue eyes, and Rin will have black hair and blue eyes. **

"You boys wait here, I'll be right back," Shiro said. "Hold hands so you don't wander off." he told. At this, Yukio quickly took Rin's hand in his own. Shiro had brought them to an amazing amusement park. They couldn't remember what it was called, but they knew it looked really fun and pink.

Of course Rin, being the most difficult four – year old boy ever, complained about the colors. Once Yukio and Shiro convinced him that he could not change the colors, he began to have fun with everything. He was with his two favorite people in the world, his Daddy and his brother.

Shiro walked off somewhere, and the boys stayed where they had been told to stay. Well, Yukio did at first. Rin then began to wander off, and being much stronger than his younger twin, he dragged his raven haired* twin along with him.

They saw a child that looked interesting, and Rin immediately ran over to him. He was always interested in making new friends. This boy looked about their age, maybe a year older. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his skin was a bit darker than theirs.

"Hi!" Rin said to the boy. Rin seemed cheerful, while this child seemed shocked that Rin would even consider talking to him.

"Hi.." the kid trailed off. He looked away from them before Rin spoke up again.

"What's your name?" Rin asked with a smile. The child seemed hesitant.

"My name's Ryuji Suguro..I'm five – years old. What's your name?" Suguro seemed a bit more at ease, though not completely.

"My name's Rin Okumura, and I'm four – years old! This is Yukio, my little brother, he's four, too." Rin greeted. Suguro seemed a bit more comfortable now that he knew who he was with.

"If he's your little brother, how are you the same age?" Suguro asked with a raised eyebrow. Out of everyone he knew that was from his school, they didn't have siblings that were the same age as each other.

"We're twins." Rin said with a smile. As young twins, the two were always asked about being twins. Whenever Shiro encountered another parent, they always gushed over his twins.

"That's when you're born at the same time, right?" Suguro asked. Rin and Yukio nodded simultaneously. "Cool. Wanna go on the rides with me?"

"Rin, Yukio!" Shiro shouted as he found the boys that had relocated. He quickly took them by the hands and knelt down to them. "I thought I told you boys to stay where you were. What happened?"

"Daddy, this is our new friend, Ryuji. Ryuji, this is our Daddy." Rin introduced them with a smile. It was the first friend Rin had ever had besides Yukio.

"Friends, huh?" Shiro laughed. He then stood straight, letting go of his sons hands before turning to the person he had been talking to while separated from the boys, who happened to be Suguro's Father, Tatsuma Suguro. "I guess our boys like each other. I'll have to take them to see you in Kyoto or something."

"You live in Kyoto?!" Rin asked Suguro with amazement. "I wanna go there!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Nii-san, we live in the monastery.." Yukio trailed off, letting go of Rin's hand and clinging to his Father's robe.

"Looks like our boys are around the same age. With what I can see, they'll be great friends," Tatsuma said. "Now, how about Ryuji takes them on some rides while we catch up. I'm sure he is more than capable of watching two children his age."

"Well, the park isn't that big, and I'm sure your son could do it. Sounds like a good idea." Shiro said. Once the adults explained to the children what was going on, the three kids ran off excitedly to the rides, though Ryuji was scolding Rin all the way.

"Our sons will make great friends in their teenagehood." Tatsuma laughed.

"That they will." Shiro smirked.


	60. Bunny

**Extremely short, but I haven't updated in a while. I'm very sorry about that, there have been some problems, and I've been concentrating on my main stories, 'Just a Dream' and 'Rebellion' right now. **

* * *

"My toy!"

"No, mine!"

"Miiine!" Rin drew out as long as he could. The three-year old twins fought over the small stuffed rabbit. They both wanted this toy, and would not allow the other to have it. Of course, this all would have gone down better if it wasn't Mephisto who was babysitting.

The purple-haired man had a great idea. Well, at least it was to him. He remembered Shiro reading a biblical book to the boys about a two women who had claimed that a baby was theirs, and so the leader told them to cut the infant in half. One of the women begged not to do that, and that the other woman could have it. In the end, she was the Mother.

"You both want the bunny?" Mephisto asked after kneeling on the floor of their nursery so that he could see both of them at an eye level. The two looked up with large blue eyes and nodded. Yukio's teal eyes gathering tears, though Rin's midnight blue eyes staying strong. "Very well, I will give you both the bunny."

Using his demonic strength, he grabbed each bunny ear, and ripped it right in half. As soon as he moved to hand the toddlers their separated bunny, the two began to scream and cry.

Mephisto watched with wide eyes. Usually even if Yukio was upset about something he still didn't cry out like that. He would just whine softly, trying to keep everything to himself. Rin was the screamer. Not Yukio.

"What now?" Shiro walked into the Monastery and overheard the screams and cries. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have allowed Mephisto to babysit, though having no other choice. The clergymen were too busy to watch the tots, they had their chores. His only choice was Mephisto; apparently a bad one.

Walking into the nursery he saw that each toddler held half of a stuffed bunny in their hands. The two of them squalling. It wasn't until they both caught attention that their Father had returned that they abandoned the bunnies, and ran over to Shiro, their faces still soaked in tears, and the tears still leaving their eyes to fall on their faces.

"What did you do, Mephisto?" Shiro asked, bending down and lifting a boy in each arm. He knew something terrible _could _happen, but he didn't expect that Mephisto would do something terrible enough to cause them both to scream.

"They each wanted the bunny, I gave them the bunny. And they both could have it." Mephisto said simply. He gave off a smile that clearly said, _I didn't do it_. Shiro sighed, and would pinch the bridge of his nose if he didn't have his children in his arms.

"Mephisto..." Shiro growled. The boys seemed more content now playing with Shiro's beard and glasses.


End file.
